midnight dust
by valleygirl18651
Summary: This is 7 years after breaking dawn, nessie is pretty much grown you looks like a 16 yr old and is going to school. but doesnt know about imprint and jake until a guy makes a awrong move with jake around and jake is forced to tell her everything how does she react youll have to read to find out. he guys i changed the title on this it yous to be bestfriends, boy, and parties
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one **Best friends, Parties, Boys and Love**

**Rpov**

There was a knock at my door. "Wake up renesmee its time for school" mother did this every morning. Normally right after she did this Aunt Alice would bust through the door to help me pick out my outfit for the day. We had the same need for fashion; unlike mother she makes jokes about us all the time. Although today Aunt Alice didn't come into help me but I got out of bed anyways walked up to my closet. I felt like wearing a dress today. I decided on the red strapless one it wasn't to short but it was definitely above the knee and dad's and Jacobs's least favorite dress. They always say that the guys are going to try things if I keep looking like this. Realizing it was already 7 am I only have 30 minutes until Jacob got here. I have my license but Jacob has been extremely over protective since I have grown up enough to start high school and my aging isn't as noticeable now I'm already physically 16. Trying to find my book bag so I can get down stairs and get something to eat, I could smell Esme's amazing cooking from all the way upstairs. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage today. "Nessie Jake is going to be here in 5 minutes, he'll be early he wants to eat breakfast so hurry up" dad yelled up to my bedroom. With Aunt Alice not coming to help me this morning its putting me behind schedule. I quickly grabbed my black heels and back pack and hurried down the steps into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Grandma Esme said in the sensitive tone she had every morning. "Morning Grams, the food smells great I can't wait to di-"

"Don't you dare eat that before I get over to it" Jacob cut me off

"No way jakey, I am going to eat it all to myself"

"Yeah ok ness and where the hell are you going to put it all?"

I tried racing him to table but he has always been just a little bit faster. Esme had made our plates already and Jake grabbed mine and his to be a jerk like always. Although I have never realized oh good Jacob looks in the mornings. Today he was wearing a white V-neck T-shirt which is a complete surprise he never wears shirts. I was kind of starting to believe he didn't own any shirts. And he always had those cut off jean shorts on. I wonder if Jake has started seeing me the way I see him. Does he think I'm pretty, I mean he always tells me you look pretty today but I always feel he means it as like a big brother what about as his girlfriend. That word girlfriend jakes girlfriend.

Jacob started waving his hand in front of my face "Nessie, ness are you just going to stare out into space all day or are you going to eat? We gotta go your gunna late for school"

"Sorry Jake I was just thinking and started zoning off. Ill hurry up as soon as you give me my food"

"Oh yeah I forgot I had that sorry Nessie" I started to laugh to try to hide that I was staring into his eye. I tried to hurry up and get my food down so that I could get to school. It was the only time away from dad's mind reading for a little while. Although mom would use her shield as much as she could like when Jake was around mom would try to shield the both of us

"Jake you ready? If not I'm gunna be late and my homeroom teacher already hates me"

"No one could hate you darling" Carlisle started to say as he was walking into the kitchen

"But come on I wouldn't wanna look at that uncle face every day" uncle Emmet always had a rude comment, which would cause aunt rose to hit him

"Uncle Emmet you're going to regret you said that when I sick wolf on you"

"You mean your little yorkie? I can take him on with one hand and one leg.."

"I think that's your cue to head to school" mom always cut it off before it got good she never wanted anyone to fight even if it was just play fighting but you know how mom is I started walking out the door anyways and heading to the car. Jake had a nice mustang Shelby gt it was that dark blue color. He rebuilt it after it ended up at the junk yard because it was totaled in a car crash. Mom says Jake has always had a thing for fixing cars and motorcycles. Jake would always open the car door for me and I couldn't help but think isn't that something you do for someone you like? Am I even crazy for thinking anything like this with Jake? He got in the other side and started up the car. You could hear his car from a mile away he had made it to make it loud like that. We started driving down the road. I couldn't just stop but stare at him

"Ya know ness, I really hate that dress of yours. It is too damn short and all the guys at school are gunna think they can try shit" He said this but I was just so zoned into his face I couldn't pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth

"NESS! Renesmee! Hellooo are you going to say anything" realizing he was finally talking to me

"Jake I'm sorry I was looking at the umm… trest I meant forest"

"How the hell did you get trest out of forest?"

"Well ya see jakey I was getting ready to say trees but then wanted to say forest and got trest"

"ya know renesmee you really are something else, what the hell is up with you today you kept zoning out every time I talk to you what's going on" we had just pulled into the school parking it he's catching on to me I better play it off cool do something to change the subject.

"Oh look there's my friend…. samm gotta go bye Jake" I darted before he can even say by and honestly that wasn't my friend samm it was some random girl who kind of looked like her but I ran over there acting like I knew her until Jake started to leave that is until Kyle, some dumb ass boy who has a crush on me decided he was going to smack my butt and squeeze it. Well that's all Jake needed to see need he turned the car around I heard the squealing of the tires from how hard he hit the brakes drove up right next to us got out of the car with that look on his face that said I'm going to kill you slammed his car door. He never slams his car door , he then grabbed Kyle by the back of his shirt threw him up against the car and got in is face like he was about to his him. " IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HIT YOU,YOU LITTLE SHIT THE ONLY REASON I HAVENT HIT YOU YET IS HER SHE'D BE UPSET WITH ME FOR HITTING YOU BUT IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I WONT GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT SHE THINKS YOULL BE IN A HOSPITAL BED" Jake's faces was really red at this point I knew it took a lot in him to not hit Kyle he slowly let him go and kyle ran off as quick as he can. "I should go after him I should go kill that little shit he should've never touched you that's why I hate that fucking dress your changing lets go renesmee"

"Jake I am wearing this today! I don't care what you say you're not my father you're not even my brother or my god damn boyfriend you cannot tell me what to do" I didn't just say that.

"jake I didn-"

"Stop just get in the car we need to talk" he cut me off he always cut me off.

"I have school Jake I can't go" before I finished my sentence he was already grabbing my arm and putting me in the car closing the door and walking to the other side. Not even seconds later we were out of the parking lot. It was pure silence in the car. I want to ask where we are going but I don't think he would even say anything I knew he was mad at me. I can't believe I told him he isn't my brother… although he really wasn't I cared for him in another way but I guess he just seen me as a sister. I said boyfriend too, oh no I hope that is not what he wants to talk about what if he wants to talk about how it's wrong and everything else I can I won't have that conversation. We pulled into a little dirt lot

**Jpov**

I know I have to have this talk with her, I need to tell her about imprinting and that I love her. That moment that scumbag grabbed her ass I knew I needed her to be mine I knew but how do I start this conversation ughh she's just staring at me waiting to talk I gotta say something.

"Renesmee I have to tell you something but I don't want you to talk until im done you can ask question tell me off or say anything you want after ok?"

"Jakey your scaring me I did-"

I cut her off I always did it "Renesmee you know how I'm in the pack for la push, how I'm the alpha Seth's the beta and how sam stepped down to be with Emily or how leah use to be inlove with sam. But sam left her for Emily how he couldn't help himself, well that is called imprinting. Imprinting is when you have found your soul mate. The person you would be anything for that could mean they may be a baby when you imprint it normally happen when you first look into the persons eyes. And as they grow you grow with them as they are a child your theyre protector, big brother. Once they get a little older you become theyre bestfriend and help them through everything. Than they reach a certain age you start to feel differently" I need to take a break I was about to tell her everything I was about to tell her how I wanted to be with her and that she is my imprint my alpha female… how do I do thing

"Jake are you done?"

"no ness, there is more I imprinted a couple years ago I honestly thought I loved another girl but I knew I couldn't have her she was married and pregnant with this other guy's baby… that is when the packs split I wanted to protect this girl she was marked as an enemy and so was her baby. I left Sam's pack Seth followed and so did Leah. That is why Seth is my beta over anyone else. Even though Embry was supposed to take the spot of beta once Sam left the back I choose Seth. Anyways we protected we all took turns watching to make sure the other wolves didn't touch this girl. As the rest of her family went on umm a vacation. She went into labor and there was only me the guy his sister and obvs the girl. The baby was killing her. But she was ok for a few seconds that she almost died and was changed to a vampire I didn't know she made it though I went outside to cry and I walked in to kill the baby and well I imprinted that baby was you ness."

"Jake, I'm the baby? That family is mine? WAIT YOU WERE INLOVE WITH MY MOTHER?"

"Nessie it wasn't like that yes I thought I loved her but what it was, was you my wolf instinct knew you would come to me through her and when she was pregnant all she wanted was me but it wasn't her it was you"

"Jake, I…I…I. want you" right as she said those words I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight I never wanted to let go

"Renesmee will you please be my girlfriend?" I asked almost stuttering my words

"Of corse jakey I thought I was going crazy when I started liking you I thought youd never feel that way about me and I would about you oh my god jakey im so happy"

"shit ness I know your parents won't care that you missed homeroom but I gotta get you to school as much as I don't want you I gotta"

I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the dirt lot. I was going a bit over the speed limit, okay I was going 85 in a 55 I tried slowing down when the lights came on behind me flashing red and blue. I pulled over to the right and he car pulled behind me and I noticed it was Charlie

"jezze Jake you're going to kill my Grandbaby with your driving like that" He said with a smile on his face

"ya know pop I think my BOYFRIEND knows how to drive" She really just said boyfriend I was kind of hoping to tell bells and Edward first but I guess Charlie is ok to know.

"wait you two? Are ya know?" his jaw dropped

"ya Charlie we are, I kind of wanna tell bells and Edward myself so can you keep it on the D.L."

"D.L.? what is that ?" I couldn't help but crack up when he asked me that

"it means down low, ya know to yourself until other people know?"

"oh I knew that but hey jake why isn't she in school"

"ya see that's why I was speeding to get her to school duhh?" he just gave me a look like Jake im gunna slap you upside the head yaknow if you didn't turn into a huge dog…

"well get going then but slow the heck down" he yelled walking back to his car

If it wasn't for his "grandbaby" I bet I would've got a ticket.. I started to laugh out loud when I thought of that Nessie just looked at me. I felt so stupid I pulled into the school parking lot again she got out came over to my side and said "bye jakey" and kissed me I was so shocked I don't even know if I kissed her back I jumped out of the car window grabbing her hand pulling her back and kissing her again. I kissed her over and over again for a good 10 mintues until she told me "Jake I really have to get into school" I let her leave with one last kiss got back in the car and watched her walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**rpov**

Walking into school I had the biggest smile on my face. Jacob was mine all mine for now and forever I am his imprint. His alpha female I like the sound of that. I can't believe I'm actually getting everything I want. Oh my god I need to tell Lexy, she is going to go crazy Lexy is my best friend since freshmen year. She is going to go crazy. I need to get to the office figure out what class we are in I was never good with that dumb class period things. Walking down the hall making my way to the office I open the door and who's standing there but Kyle. I was so not in the mood for his shit today.

"Renesmee I am so sorry I was just joking I didn't know your uncle would take it so far" uncle why would kyle think he was my uncle? I know jake stays with us from time to time and jake is close with my family but uncle?

"he's not my uncle kyle he is my boyfriend!" I was getting angry

"he's your what boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you know I've been flirting with you since freshmen year ! wth I wasted my time for nothing when you had a boyfriend? That's gay ness! How could you do that" what was he thinking coming at me like that I always told him I didn't want him

"listen here, I told you I didn't want you we were just friends you never listed and Jake just became my boyfriend when I left that's why im in the office I am late for school because of you acting like a dick earlier but it lead to the best thing ever. And I really don't like the way you're talking to me so If you don't want my BOYFRIEND to come back and tear you apart limb by limb get the fuck away from" I didn't get to finish my sentence

" do I have to call your aunt and uncle or mom and dad however you say it that kind of language will not be tolerated at all I never wanna hear it again, and please leave alone please" was my guidance counselor, me and him were pretty close since he called me in once every two weeks to see how I was doing after my parents died. The story was that Dad has a sister from his birth father and he helped raise her and got in a car accident 3 years ago and left me to him. Which made him and mom my parents and they adopted me which is when I started calling them mom and dad. It seemed kind of far fetch but we needed a story of how mom and dad went to school eight years ago with no kid and now they have a daughter who is 16? They could've just said they adopted me but they said I looked too much like them for that story so they came up with this one.

"Ok, I am sorry I won't again he just bothers me sometimes and I lose it. Also its mom and dad they are my parents, dad has been there for me since I was a baby when my real father wasn't and mom took me in as her they are my parents"

"I didn't mean it like they weren't your parents I just didn't wanna call them your Parents if you didn't fully see them like that but from now on they will be mom and dad ok?" he seemed like he felt really bad about that

"Sounds like a plan now if you don't mind I gotta sign in and get what period were in im late today"

"Well the office ladies are out on lunch so I'll just give you a pass saying you were talking to me about your parents all day and that you were actually here." I would say that he only said that because he felt bad about before but he did things like this all the time he was my favorite person at this school pretty much anyways.

"thank you so much I'll never forget it!"

I grabbed the note and ran to class I mean literally ran, it was fourth period already but good news I had class with lexy and I sit right next to her in the back. I opened the door and handed the note to my teacher and walked to my seat as soon as I went to sit down there was a piece of paper for lexy that red

_Ren,_

_What the hell happen this morning? I heard kyle made a move and jake went ape shit and took you away. Did you finally tell him you want to be with him? You should if you didn't your so pretty he'll feel the same way I promise!._

She was the only one who called me ren and that was no matter how much I broke my name down she never said renesmee until the time I broke her arm then she said it but that's a whole other story.

I started to write her back

_Lex, _

_Sorry I was going to text you but you know jake when I text when im with him. Anywho jake flipped on kyle cause he grabbed my ass and than he blamed it on my dress like always and I said your not my brother, my father or my god damn boyfriend so you cant say anything and he had me get in the car and than he told me everything the whole 9 yards about his beta and him thinking he use to be inlove with my mom and my dad stopped everything and how he tried to kill me as a baby… this probably made you say what the hell but come one you love your half vampire bestfriendJ._

I seen her face expression as she read that she was going nuts I could see it how fast she started writing it looked like she was writing a book.

_Ren, _

_Your right what the hell!he tried to kill you? What he was inlove with your mom? What the hell! Ren your boyfriend is crazy I mean don't get me wrong he is hot as hell but seriously that is just crazy lol. Just show me instead of telling my because I never understand your stories until you show me. _

Lexy only knew my power because one day when I was upset crying lexy was there for me and I went to hug her and I guess I let down my wall that blocks it from showing everyone what i am thinking about and she knew everything after that me my mom dad Jake. It was everything I kept a secret and she promised to never say a word and she has not yet. I picked up my hand and put it on her face I acted like I was fixing her makeup but I was showing her the conversation and the memory I pulled from Jake when we was talking since I can do that from time to time no I developed my gift a bit.

_Lex,_

_Do you understand now? I mean I know it's still crazy but I really care for him lex he is perfect and everything I ever wanted and him being the whole alpha thing is sexy as all hell. Idk but class is almost over there is like 5 minutes wanna talk more at lunch?_

I seen her nod her head and put the note in our note folder we saved every note that way if we could never forget if anything ever happen. I heard the stupid bell ring and I grabbed my books and went to my locker. Lex's was right next to mine so we always walked together

"ya sorry lex I was trying to be quick I wasn't even going to go with Jake until he forced me to go pretty much"

"its cool I'm glad your hear how did you get in so quick the office ladies were at lunch weren't they?"

"ya was there and he yelled at me because I flipped on Kyle and was cussing and then gave me a not saying we were talking about my parents and discussing it all."

"he totally favors you if that was me or anyone else he would send to the principle"

"I know he favors me he always has I think he feels sorry for me because of my actual mother dying"

She just gave me that look like yea we both know that story is a lie. I went to open my locker when a note fell out I picked it up it was from kyle

_Renesmee,_

_I am in love with you and I don't want you with anyone else at all. I want you as mine and I wont give up until I get you ad my girlfriend I wish you would understand that and just be with me instead of that ugly guy who is to old for you! But youll see I am the right guy!_

"oh my god I wish he would just give up lex read this shit" I passed her the note as I put me chem. book under my cheerleading pompoms. This reminds me I have practice today after school. I closed my locker and we mad our way to the café.

"ren that boy needs help and you need a restraining order!"

"haha I know" my phone went off in my pocket it was aunt Alice

_Hey sorry I was busy this morning but are you ok? I watch lexy to make sure like you're ok and I saw her old a note saying about a restraining order?_

I replied back to her as soon as I got it ignoring whatever lexy was saying

_Its okay aunt alice and yeah im fine, kyle is just going crazy over me and wont understand im with jake now._

I felt the vibration again immediately after I sent that text she has to be texting in vampire speed.

_What together no way? When you better explain soon im gunna come get you and lexy out of school well go shopping and talk all about it_

_Sounds good aunt Alice I'll explain than_

"hey lex you mind heading out of school early were going shopping with aunt Alice!"

"Ren do you really think I care about school and you said shopping I have a shopping problem you know that"

We went to our table and didn't grab food because we normally get something on our way to town. Kyle sat at our table today and I knew he was going to try to say something to me and I would've punched him in the face if he did but right before he walked down to my end of the table over the speaker said "miss. Renesmee Cullen and Colt please report to the office please report to the office"

The whole café than did that stupid wooo and awhh thing when they think someone got in trouble but only if they knew we got up from our seats and headed out to make our way towards the office. Once we walked in the lady told me

" your aunt is here and you have a family emergency she's outside waiting for you two" I don't know why but they never questioned anything we did I mean you can see that lexy isn't family I might see her as family but its noticeable she's not. We headed out of the office and towards the parking lot to see aunt alice in the yellow corvette just like the one she stole in Italy my mother says. He got in the car closed the doors and hit the road with aunt Alice's driving it will take us thirty seconds to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

jPOV

Edward and bells were happy that I finally told their daughter the truth. They have wanted me to for a while but they agreed that I would do it in my own time. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before we got together it was just a when that mattered. I walked out of the Cullen house and went into the woods to take my clothes off and shift Seth and Paul were on patrol of rez. Jared and embry were watching Sam and Emily's house even though they were on the rez I wanted protection they're because Sam was once alpha he might have enemies and they are expecting a baby. Quil and Leah were in town doing runs for patrols. And then the newbies Logan and Tyson were tagging along with Seth and Paul.

_Seth?_

_Ya man?_

_How is everything going it all okay down there?_

_Ya it is but I think were getting another girl to the pack?_

_What do you mean another girl there is only Leah?_

_Well you remember little morgan?_

_The nine year old? Morgan ?_

_Yeah she has grown I mean grown like shes 5'5 and last week she was like 4 maybe 4'5. And her angry is getting bad its gunna be soon man_

_Alright well ill had down there and well give her the talk meet me at her house in 15? Send the newbies to their house to study_

_Ya meet you there man and awhh studying I hated that being new to the pack._

I phased back got dressed and walked back inside

"whats wrong dog leaving so soon?" blondie was always an ass toward me worse than Emmett

"everything is just peachy the pack is most likely getting a 9 year old girl so I gotta go talk to the family"

"9! Are you kidding that's a little young isn't the younger like 14. ?" Edward sounded alarmed by her age

"ya she is nine that why I wanna have It under control"

"altighty see you later" he tapped me on the shoulder as I made my way back out the door.

I drove as fast as possible to get to Morgan's house it felt like I was driving forever when reality I beat Seth there. I waited outside first I thought it always looked better if beta and alpha came together it shows who's in charge Seth pulled in next to me he's car was a sweet ride. Seth works at the junk yard when he's not busy with the pack and when he find a decent car that had made its way through I take it in the garage and fix it until its good. He was driving a 2012 jeep wrangler lifted 6 inches, painted blue with white pin stripes on the hood. That was his baby. "hey man you ready?" he said the same thing every time we went to have this talk.

"ya im just a little worried this is the third house in two weeks and a nine year old girl this time the gene is just extremely strong in her family or there is something that is making that phase."

"man I have been thinking the same thing I was gunna talk to you about calling a meeting tonight?"

"ya we def can call a meeting I need to tell the pack something anyways" I reached up and knocked on the door three times it was kind of like my knock everyone knew it.

Morgans father opened the door. "hello sir" I said  
"you're here for morgan aren't you I thought that her growing has been fast" he invited us in with a gesture we walked to the table inside as he yelled for Morgan "MORGAN" she was down stair in two seconds fast this little girl is.

"Hi morgan I'm Jacob and this is Seth"

"I know your names silly" she had that little kid attitude

I sat down and explain the pack and how me and Seth are in charge and that she is changing. She seemed happy about it. I don't know how to handle this… how to take a girl joining the pack and let alone a 9 year old I gotta talk to same for advice. Once we left I told Seth to call a meeting for 8. I took off to Sam's house. I was stopped by I big wolf who I could tell from a mile away it was embry. Which mean Jared was protecting from the woods or in the house I didn't like the way these two did things when paired together but ya know what they always got the job done. Embry laid down as I passed when I gave him the nod he got up and continued patrolling. Before I got to the house sam was outside.

"and what did we do to recive the pleasure of having the great alpha come down" he was always a smart ass after he left the back the serious sam left too.

"I got a bit of a problem I was hoping the great former alpha and my old beta would help me with"

"Jacob you know you can always come to me what wrong boy?"

"don't call me boy sam! And you know morgan"

"ya the little one"

"shes gunna phase.!" As I said those words sam just stared at me like oh shit

"damn BOY, what are you going to do?"

"that's why im here"

We walked over to the porch and sat down "well jake you need to pair her with leah shes the only other girl in the pack and the only one whos going to be able to help a bit also you need seth he was the youngest at one point she needs that person to be there than there is you she needs to be with you a lot you need to teach her your alpha and you're the boss"

"sam what would I do without you!"

"fall apart" he laughed "bring your ass inside and say hi to Emily

Before I even got through the door Emily's big pregnant self was running to me. Her arms went around me with the "JAKKKKE" like always

"hi Emily" I said

"ya know jake I have a big bad wolf myself I don't need two more protecting me"

"Emily you know I only do it for your safety and sam stopped shifting to age I don't wanna see him mess that up"

"why don't you stay for dinner im making chicken your favorite"

"you know I can never pass that up just let me text ness"

_Hey babe, I am at Sam and Emily's for dinner I hadda talk why don't you stop down after school?_

" you better have invited her Jake" Emily got stern when it came to Nessie

"of course I did!"

My phone went off in my hand *beep* *beep* and then it said _incoming text from Nessie_

_I like that whole babe thing and I left school alice picked me and lexy up where in seattle shopping on my way home soon ill come there is it cool id lexy comes? Shes spending the night_

"ness wants to know if her friend can come?"

"you know I always say yes Jacob" that was true Emily never said no

_Ill keep calling you babe than lol. Emily said yes but hurry up almost done what am I saying pexie is driving_

They be here soon hopefully I hate when they take forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i know i have been writing as much as possible i would like to thank the one review i got and the new follower im glad you guys like the fanfiction this is my first one so if you guys have any ideas pm me or review ill take them into consideration. hope you like chapter four i know i do oh la la la seth:)**

Chapter 4

**Rpov**

I tried to get Aunt Alice to hurry up so we can get to Jake I missed him like crazy. And talking about him so much to Aunt Alice has made me miss him more. I got some cute clothes though I got a shirt that is a tube top but the top has like a bow and then it is pok-a-doted and it was pink, with new shoes and some cute thongs and bras.

"AUNT ALICE hurry up Jake is waiting no more stores!"

"just one Nessie you know you love shopping" of course lexy would help gang up on me

"NEXT TIME Ill bring my own damn car" I was angry at this point

"Nessie calm down we'll leave its all good I'm sorry I didn't realize it was that important" Aunt Alice seems like I really hurt her feelings. Now I feel bad I just miss my jakey so much I know we just started dating but I feel like I love him not that I know what love is but I feel like with Jake ill find out soon. We made our way out of the mall and head towards the car. I was still a little angry so I was quite the whole car ride home lexy and Aunt Alice didn't seem to mind stop talking. We finally pulled up to Emily's I guess Jake heard the car cause he was outside standing I ran up and hugged him

"hey beautiful I missed you" he said this as he was pulling me in tighter and leaning down and kissing me I love him kisses they're too much I get butterflies in my belly

"I missed you too Jake I feel like its been days" I really did feel like it has been days

"Renesmee, look at how pretty you are. You can have any guy in the world and you choice this little boy" Sam was always picking on Jake

"Sam now you leave Jake alone he is a good guy and him and renesmee are great together I think" Emily always jumped right on Sam when he would get started on Jake

Oh wow I forgot that I brought lexy here I was so zoned into Jake. She was just standing there like a lost puppy.

"guys this is lexy, lex this is Emily Sam and you've seen Jake but this is Jake. Yes guys she knows everything I was a mess up on my part with this gift of mine"

"the famous lexy I heard so much about! Nessie has told me so much about you"Jake had a way with making people feel comfortable.

"yeah Ren has told me a lot about all of yous but mostly you Jake" they looked confused when lex called me Ren

"you call her what?" Sam looked puzzled

"I call her Ren as in RENesmee freshmen year I couldn't understand how to say her name and she became Ren." They seemed to kind of understand her now. We made our way into the house I can smell the food already the baked chicken the biscuits mash potatoes carrots yum. I couldn't wait to dig in we all sat at the table. Emily was next to same I put lexy in between me and Emily with Jake on the other side on me next to Sam. " so Emily when is the baby due" I asked considering she was looking like she was ready to pop and day.

"I'm not due for another month but I think im going to go early she is pushing down really low."

"it's a girl I thought you guys didn't want to know?"

"we didn't but I got curios and looked at the files and Sam caught me so I had to tell him and ya know the whole nine yards but it's a girl!" emily seemed happy that she was having a girl

"you little peeker you" Jake always had to add his two scents in

"I would've done the same thing emily" I really would have looked to though

Lexy was quite all dinner that is until seth can running through the door. I knew at that moment exactly was just happen. I might have only heard about it but that look he made the look they shared.

"hi I seth Clearwater" he was nervous you could tell he couldn't talk but it was cute

"Lexy Colt how do you do seth?"

"good im good you?"

"good"

"umm one I know that face anywhere seth why don't we go outside and talk and two what did you bust through the door for" Jake being alpha was very worried

"oh my god I forgot for a second man morgan phased shes stuck in the house I didn't know at first until I started hearing a female wolf I had no idea who it was until she thought it was cool but mad and how she wanted to rip her dad apart we gotta go I send leah and jared there but ya know"

That's all seth needed to say him and Jake were out the door as he yelled in "ill be right back babe chill with emily and Sam"

"Ren who was that? Who is he ? he is so cute I think I like him?"

"that is seth as he kind of said I think he kind of likes you too ill talk to Jake"

**Spov**

who was that amazing girl? Lexy, lexy was her name I remember now. I cant even drive straight talking about her. I should really pay attention to the road me and Jake are speeding going 90 we finally got to morgans I didn't even open my jeep door just jumped right out.

Jake walked right in, Leah was on the floor with a big oversized wolf, she was golden with a black saddle and white paws long fur because of her long hair. She calmed her down a bit but she couldn't shift back. Jake told her to think of being human to think of herself not being this wolf. "Take deep breaths call down just think Morgan think" right then and there she shifted back to human we all turned our heads so she wouldn't be embarrassed to much. Leah helped her to the bedroom to get some clothes. Once she came back out. Jake and I sent way Leah and Jared

"Morgan your part of the pack now, you will be with me a lot of the time but with seth and Leah as well. Like I have said I am you alpha the rules I makes go, I tell you to do something there is no say no." Jake always had a stern approach with this kind of stuff but he was an easy go lucky alpha. "Leah is the only other girl so I want you to spend time with her she has your back seth was the youngest for a little while but with you being nine hes going to work on your studies and I want you to get a feel for pack life so there is a meeting tonight ill be here at 7 to get you" I guess Jake wanted to introduce her to the pack

"also Morgan you need to remain calm if you get mad walk out you can really hurt someone if you don't stay calm" I added thinking of emily and how bad Sam feels I wouldn't want this little girl going through that. Although Morgan as a wolf is tinier than most it could be that she is eleven we gave her our numbers if she needed us and her father if something like this happen again.

Walking out the door I felt the need to ask if I could go back to sams with him "ya know man I kind of imprinted back there on that girl and well I was wondering if I could go back with you and have her ride home with me if shell allow that"

"I mean you can try bro but I don't know if she will let you"

I hopped in my jeep opening the door this time and headed back to Sam's with Jake following once we reached the house the girls were outside waiting I got right out walked up to lexy and said "will you wanna yaknow ride back to Nessie's with me" she made me shy and nervous

"Yes I would Seth Clearwater"

"Hey bud did you let everyone know about the pack meeting not just who was on patrol today?" Jake always reminded me

"No I forgot Collin Brady I got Logan and Tyson though they were tagged along with me"

Collin and Brady phased when Nessie was born and the volturi was coming so the Cullen's had all the vamps come down.

I quickly got on the phone and called Collin and Brady to let them know meeting at 730 by the time I got back to the girls the were ready to go I walked over and opened the door for lexy then gave her my arm to get up into the jeep

"well thank you seth" she was so sweet damn I hope she likes me

"anything for a pretty girl" that was stupid how did I say that ughh only me

We drove to nessie's I wanted to talk to lexy but I didn't know what to say. "how was your umm day?" really that is what I come up with

"good I went shopping with Ren and Alice"

"nice so umm this may come off a little strong but would you like to maybe go out on a date or a double date with Nessie and Jake?"

"yeah either is fine with me whatever you would like to do"

"maybe a double date and umm would you like to come to the pack meeting tonight?"

"yeah ill come id end up sitting in Nessie's room waiting for her to get home"

Finally reaching the Cullen's Nessie moved out of her parents' house and back to the big house with everyone else she out grew her little room and needed something bigger so she took over her father's old bedroom. Although Bella and Edward were always there so it was like they lived there.

I got out to help lexy as we slowy walked up to the door she grabbed my hand


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys this isnt my favorite chapter but it shows jake as alpha so i guess i do i hope you guys like it let me know what you think what should happen next**

CHAPTER 5

Rpov

We got back to my house so lexy and I could change and get ready and out of these school clothes. And honestly if I wore this dress any longer I think Jake would kill me. I looked in my closet trying to find something I didn't really want to dress up for the pack meeting. I think I am just going to go in a tshirt. Phillies t-shirt my favorite one the one Jake bought me last year and a pain of jean shorts. But their the cut off that Jake hate but he needs to get over himself.

"What do you wanna wear lex" I gave her the choice of whatever

"I guess I'll just borrow T-shirt and shorts if that's ok" she always hated borrowing clothes and everything

Here I tossed her a black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of res softie shorts and a pair of black flip flops.

"thanks Ren"

"hey what if I get Uncle emmett to let me borrow his jeep do you think you wanna go mudding ill ask seth to go" I knew the moment id say id ask seth she would jump on it. Which is good lexy normally wanted to stay home and do nothing I cant stand doing nothing

"if seth is in im in! what's the deal with him did he ever like imprint on a girl, did he imprint on me?"

"Lex seth will tell you what he wants to tell you im not part of the pack but I respect it they don't talk about the other imprints or anything like that they don't tell if they imprinted or didn't that is something they do in their own time when they fell ready" I felt bad not telling her but I followed the rules I followed Jake

"COME ON GIRLS WERE GUNNA BE LATE AND I STILL HAVE TO GO GET MORGAN ,LEX ARE YOU GOING WITH SETH?" Jacob was always to lazy to come up stair he always yelled up the steps

"we better get down there" i knew we were keeping seth and Jake waiting. Heading down the steps I seen my amazing boyfriend and his beta seth my soon to be bestfriends man he imprinted on there she wouldn't turn away from him.

"bout god damn time anyways as I asked are you going with seth?" Jake turned towards lexy

"if he wants me to I will"

"of course I want you to why wouldn't I want some cute girl in my car"

We headed out to the cars and made our way to Morgan's house.

"is this why you took off before Jake?"

"yeah Nessie shes 9 years old and the only other girl in the pack"

"9 jakey really that's young what are you going to do?"

"pair her with Leah, seth, and myself a lot"

We got outside Morgan's house, he pulled out his phone and called Morgan "hey, I'm outside Morgan come out and get in the car"

We waited about a minute and then she opened the door making her way to the car before getting in the car she shifted I caused her to shift right there and then Jake jumped out of the car

Jpov

If this little girl thinks she's going to go after ness she has another thing coming. I phased and so did seth

_Morgan knock it off now! She is safe she is my mate my imprint you cant touch her it's a rule bow down Morgan lay down Morgan I will fight back if I need to im trying to use my words_

_Jake man calm down Morgan listen to Jake you need to back down and listen to your alpha_

_I won't touch her I'm sorry Jake im phasing back_

She went behind the house and phased went in through the back door and brought out 2 pairs of basketball shorts and t-shirts of her father's

We phased and changed quick in the woods "seth Morgan is riding with you" I said

"nawh Jake let her ride with you I wanna ya know"

"Seth that wasn't a question it was an order" he had a pissed look on his face but he went on to help Morgan in the jeep I didn't want her trying any of that bullshit again no one touches my god damn mate.

"I am so sorry ness that will never happen again"

"Jake its ok she's new it was the wolf in her not that she wanted to fight me as her natural born instinct"

Driving to his and Billy's house was kind of awkward I think ness felt a little unsafe right about now. I know Morgan didn't mean it I feel bad for her though she sensed a vampire which is good if she can smell them that good already Nessie being half vamp she doesn't give off to strong of a smell its more human than anything. She has a lot of potential but she needs work.

Reaching the house seth helped Morgan and lexy out while I opened Nessie's door I don't know why I drove her everywhere she had her own car or should I say truck I guess you can tell she is bells' daughter the old truck Charlie bought her she loved that think ness had a new truck though a 4inch lifted blue 2010 Chevy Silverado it was nice. It was one of those 6 seaters it was really nice.

"why don't you go out back ness with lexy and seth while me and Morgan go inside with dad" I didn't wanna pput Morgan by Nessie I knew I gave her an order and she would not disobey but I was afraid that was the girl I love and a little 9 year old could've taken her away from me.

"alright babe lex well get fire wood while seth starts it"

"sound like a plan ren"

I heard them from in the house ness always was a loud talker I never knew why considering all vampires in her house can hear extra well

"hey son" dad rolled into the livingroom

"Hey pops this is Morgan our newest pack member"

"well hello Morgan you are very pretty"

"thank you " one thing was Morgan for being young was very formal she used mam, sir , mr ,and mrs.

"Morgan why don't you come over here and stir this pot of noodles for me while I talk to my son"

"Sure not a problem this spoon right here" she held the wooden spoon up

"yes ma'am"

Great dad is going to give me advise as I control my pack wrong what am I supposed to do I have Leah who is always a cranky bitch I wish she would just imprint then I have Seth he is a great beta and steps up all the time embry Jared Paul Quil they're all like in the mid 20's but then I have Brady and Collin who is now 18, 19. Tyson Logan and Morgan just shift and they are 14 15 and 9.

"son I must say this pack-" he started and I didn't wanna hear it

"dad im doing the best I can what can you do with this I have a 14 15 and a 9 year old they have to tag along with the older guys because they cant control they're damn selves and than I have Collin and Brady still who always fight with eachother over dum girls they are trying to sleep with. And right now im trying to figure the hell out why I have such young kids shifting there has to be something here"

"son calm down I was just going to tell you how well you have been doing for yourself"

"I'm sorry dad I'm in a bad mood Morgan just tried to kill ness"

"she want Jake? Doesn't she understand that you can touch an Imprint"

"she does not but I gotta get out back with the guys and girls I should be starting the meeting already let's go morgan"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rpov

Everybody started to get here I use to come to these all the time when I was little I stopped once I hit high school now being a junior it's like everyone changed. Jake took control right away him and seth with me and lexy next to the third in command was Leah than paul jarred Quil Embry Collin Brady Logan Tyson and Morgan.

"listen up We have had 3 people phase in the last two weeks something is up that we aren't catching I want to double up the patrols and put the new wolfs one. Morning 7-11 Leah rez, 7-11 jarred town woods circle it all in wolf and human form, 7-11 I'll take Sam and Emily's house 12-3 paul take over for leah ,seth take Sam and emilys quil you got town, 3-8 collin take over for paul Brady take over for seth I want Paul back on for town is that ok paul? Than the next shift if older wolves only 8-7 jarred rez Leah town embry you got Sam and emily's yonger wolves Tyson Logan Morgan your going out with either Leah seth or myself besides that most likely not ill call you and tell you when." "everyone good with that?" no body object Jacobs patrols they wouldn't dare unless they had a good exuse he reall good use some more wolves I can tell you that this 12 wolves is killing him once we find danger we will set up with my family that will help with more.

"8-7 patrols take off any thing at all I want a phone call immeditly"Jake seemed set on this

"and whoever is in the woods tonight I will be mudding with Jake lexy and seth so don't be alarmed and stay more town so I don't hit you"

"since when did we agree that we were going mudding" Jake asked I forgot he was in the house when I brought it up to seth

"well if you don't wanna go you don't have to im going in uncle emmetts jeep with seth and lexy in his jeep" I gave attitude when I said that just so I can be mean

"I never said I wouldn't go ness lets go get emmett's jeep" I knew he would go that's another reason I didn't ask. Seth and lexy said they would meet us by the woods while we went for the jeep I think shit I never texted uncle emmett I quickly pulled out my phone

_Hey uncle emmett I know I didn't ask earlier but is it cool if we take the jeep for a bit? I wont drive I promise and we'll wash it after _sending…. Sent! The phone went off in my hand like two seconds late

_No way not unless I get to take that truck of yours out for a spin next weekend since no one can drive it not even your puppy_ grr I hate when they rag on Jake I might as well let him take the truck

_Sure I guess but no aunt rose driving! Only you lol thank leave the keys in the garage on our way? Thank you love you _*beep* *beep*great jakes phone is going off what the hell and there goes mine what is this..

_Not a problem ness their on the seat love you too _i closed my phone and wanted to know who Jake was texting

"Who's texting you?"

"It's Leah she caught a weird scent I told her to call Collin and Brady and check it out and to text me if needed" I'm glad Jake didn't take off right away he wants her to figure it out first

We got next to Seth's jeep the windows were all fogged up and I was a little afraid of what was going on inside there but Jake gave me that look like you go knock on the window I'm not so I got out and walked over they were fully clothed that god they were only making out. But I guess they made a beer run. Cause there was cans all over the floor and lexy was drunk bad.

"REN" she yelled out "you're my best friend I love you"

"lex your freaking drunk and Seth with are you thinking you're not drinking and driving you go get in the jeep with Jake I'm driving your jeep with lex" he didn't seem too happy about that one but I wasn't watching them kill themselves. He got in with Jake and I hopped up in Seth's jeep I turned up the radio and took off with Jake following hitting puddle after puddle splashing mud around as lex kept trying to drink more I was getting angry. "Can't you knock it the hell off your 17 act your god damn age your not 21 or 2 grow the hell up!"

I drove up to the patch on top of the mountain they call it the cove I don't know why but it was a big chill spot for us teens the only bad thing is Kyle was up here with his brother and shit I hope he didn't make any move towards me at all I know Jake would lose it. I put the jeep in park and got out bring out the chairs and lexy since she couldn't move Seth wasn't too bad he was able to function lexy was just trashed.

"babe I'm sorry I didn't know Seth would do that" it wasn't jakes fault I didn't know why he was apologizing

"jakey its not your fault its ok"

We partied up the until almost 3 in the morning when we finally came back home I was trying to get lexy in the house quietly when she puked all over the floor Grandpa Carlisle caught us and called mom and dad. They got to the house in legit 3 seconds Dad got pissed at first he thought I drank too, mom was more calm but was mad that lex was drunk "What the hell is going on young lady tell me everything right now" dad demanded to know

"I swear I didn't drink I was supposed to go mudding with her and Seth and Jake and I got there and they went for beer and had almost all of it gone so I drove Seth's jeep and Seth rode with Jake"

"He better not have puked in my jeep" uncle Emmett came running down the steps

"he didn't and then I tried to get them to sober up and Seth did a lot he is sober completely but Jake still drove him home and lex is ummm trashed still"

"Well Renesmee I am proud of you because you didn't drink and you took Seth's keys but you should've called we would've helped" mom was always more calm than dad

"BUT RENESMEE YOUR GROUNDED!" told you mom was calmer

"Dad that is not fair I didn't do anything and I won't listen to that I was good I didn't drink or anything"

"Edward that isn't fair she is right yes she should've called but she did the right thing besides not tell us, now lexy go with Carlisle and get yourself checked out"

I helped lexy into grandpa's office he took her blood and checker how much she drank. "well she should be ok but she's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow" thank god I took her up to my rooms and got her into my bed, I changed into my pajamas which was one of jakes t-shirts and a pair of booty shorts. I hopped into bed and closed my eyes

Lpov

I feel horrible and I don't want to get up but we have school. "girls get up you're going to school drunk or not ness you gotta drive today Jake and a pack issue" Bella yelled up stairs to us right after she yelled Alice busted threw the door to get us outfits for the day. I finally rolled over to get out of bed and fell right on the floor that woke Ren up. I went over to her vanity to do my make-up and hair. I curled my hair today my long blonde curls looked good my face I looked hung-over, I tried to cover it as much as possible but I didn't do the best I guess it's a day to wear sunglasses I turned around and Alice laid out a white tank top with a black pencil skirt with some black heel boots.

I headed down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning you little alcoholic" Emmett had something to pick on so of course he would "DID YOU HEAR ME LITTLE ALCOHOLIC?" he yelled right next to my ear

"Emmett leave the poor girl alone" Esme smacked him as she brought me to Advil and some teas with honey.

"thank you esme this food looks great im not to hungry though ill just eat a hashbrown"

Rpov

I headed down stairs lexy was already down there waiting for me. I sat down at the table "good morning sorry for last night"

"morning Nessie" everyone said back

Grandma esme made pancakes hash browns and bacon I ate two whole plates of it I was starving probably because I haven't fed in about two months. I can go awhile without hunting because when I don't hunt I just want more human food, Until I really need it to help keep my cool a bit in school.

"Darling did you forget I said Jake isn't picking you up today its already 7:30 your supposed to be gone" mom always reminded me when I need to leave.

"bye everyone we're gunna head to school" I jumped from the stool tapped lexy on the shoulder who was sleeping at the counter she was really hung over we got into my truck pulled it out of the garage and took off to school this is the first day I have drove to school in like a year and before that it was like once. I jumped out of the truck grabbed my books and headed to home room it was alphabetical order so because me and lexy had our last name start with C we had home room together. Walking down the hall people were just staring at me like they knew something I didn't I get into homeroom and everyone's eyes turned to me. Samm got up and came over like she was about to share some gossip

"O.M.G. I heard about last night you and kyle" did those words really come out of her mouth.

"What about me and him nothing happen samm"

"he is telling the whole school you asked him to have sex and threw yourself at him and he turned you down and walked away" I can't really believe what she just said that little shit

"I'm going to kill him that did not happen I was there with my boyfriend!" I quickly pulled out my phone to text him

_You little scumbagg piece of shit how are you going to tell I threw myself at you and you turned me down first off you know I was there with Jake and even if I did through myself at you you would have passed it up you little scumm_

I sat there staring at my phone until it rang which it didn't. I couldn't wait for lunch four periods that all each class went by slow I finally reached fourth period I could wait til lunch I was confronting him that scumbag. Ring went the bell and I flew to the café without even going to my locker. I got up on the table and yelled oh please kyle come talk to me. He got up and walked over talking to boys as he walked "oh she wants more" "couldn't take no for an answer" "stage 5 clinger" I pulled out my phone called Jake and put him on speaker

"he baby" he said over the phone

"just stay on the line for a second babe but listening to the conversation I will explain later, now kyle what happen between me and you last night and think wisely of what you say and remember who I have on the phone" his face looked shocked

"i..i..i lie..d I made the whole thing up I was mad that you turned me down" he admitted to the whole school

"now you're lucky I don't beat your ass right here Kyle and be sure you pissed Jake off"

He walked away quickly while everyone laughed "sorry baby I had to prove a rumor wrong and I knew unless you were listening he would lie it's all settled now though love you bye" I hung my phone and than realized what I said I just told Jake I loved him really. My phone went off in my hand

_I love you too_

He said it back I can't believe he said it back

**when is kyle going to just give up that hes not going to get her? jezze lol its like bellas crush a long time ago but not as bad:) review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter makes me want to cry it is so upsetting and scary**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ness told me she loved me and I am to busy to go and see her right now two more kids phased 17 year old James and 16 year old Kevin. James phased this morning we had to trim his hair he was an extremely fluffy wolf he had hair longer than Morgan he didn't like the fact that I made him cute it he was a blonde and black wolf while kevin phased right before ness called me he shifted back to human which I would like to know what that whole rumor thing is about. Anyways kevin was a black wolf with grey by his belly he reminded me of Sam a lot he seemed extremely serious in all ways I have a feeling he will train quickly "hey Seth take kevin with you to patrol with you down Sam and Emily's im gunna take James to paul and have him work with him."

"alright man" Seth and kevin went into the woods and shifted bringing their clothes out with them and taking off to Sam's

"james im going to go shift so I can talk to paul" I took off into the woods strip and shifted

_Paul you there? _

_Ya Jake whats up I heard we got two new wolves_

_Ya we did they are 16 and 17 im bring the 17yr old with you to learn things since their older I want to use them_

_Alright dude im actually by your house doing my runs around there_

_Ok ill see you in a few_

"lets go james" he got into my car and we took off to paul.

"your going to do patrols with paul today until three so you have like 2 hours in once you get out I want you to text me ok"

"yes Jake"

I dropped him off with paul and took off to see Edward and bells I want to figure out why my wolves are phasing and why I haven't gotten any sign of another vampire in forks. I stopped to see if they were by the cabin which I knew they wouldn't be but it doesn't hurt to check. I headed to the main house where they were, they normally were here anyways but I always check the cabin. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Opened it to find Edward , bells, and Emmett only. The others must be hunting

"Edward we need to talk"I called out

"Jacob whats going on is Nessie ok? Something happen?"he always seemed concern for his daughter which was good but like I would let anything happen to her

"my wolves they are phasing for no reason I had a 9 year old phase the other day and today I had two more that is five in the matter of a couple weeks"

" a 9 year old and 5 of them that means" bells said with a worried face

"Jacob we need to up patrols and we want in we need to find what it is quick before it comes at as blind" Edward always stated the obvious

"I have a patrol every hour of the day one on the rez one at Sam's house and one in town"

"okay well we can help if you need it"

"right now Edward all I need is to figure out whats going on well leave our patrols but we can do some digging see what we can find just looking everywhere"

"I like that plan Jacob well start tonight"

"sounds good Edward"

I need to head over to Sam's see if he will help train the wolves he wouldn't have to shift just teaching the how to hunt and all that fun stuff I need to get this pack together quick. I know Sam will help. I can tell Edward was in my head again because he handed me my car keys and walked me to the door I jumped into the car again and headed back to the rez to see Sam. I feel bad always going to Sam but with him being an alpha for so long I think he would understand that when times get tough former pack or not we stick together.

"Sam! Sam I need you man"

"what is it Jake? Everything ok?"

"no Sam I have 5 wolves shift in a couple weeks and little Morgan is to damn young"

"that means something is up somewhere and you cant find it so what do you need me to do start shifting again?"

"no id never ask you to do that Sam I was just wondering if I could send the new wolves up here for you to train while we run patrols and find whats out there"

"Jake you know im always willing to help the the boys and girl to meet me today 5 o'clock and well begin"

I knew Sam would always help I guess I should go talk to Seth she how kevin is doing. I walked into the woods and called out "Seth! You there" "Kevin" Kevin came out of the bushes with blood on him my only thought was where the hell is Seth. "kevin im gunna face and you tell me what the hell is happening ok with your mind like how you heard the thoughts when you first phased I quickly shifted

_Kevin where is Seth?_

_I don't know I couldn't find him we got here and a vampire jumped on Seth's back we didn't even see him_

_Its ok kevin that stuff happen but when it does you gotta howl so we know now whos blood is that is it Seth's?_

_No it is the vampire he was and Seth's back so I jumped and I ripped him to piece and burned him_

_Ok good now was there anymore?_

_Not that I know of I'm not sure the vampire and I faught for a little bit and we trailed off that's how I lost Seth _

_Ok im going to be honest Seth is probably hurt and that's why you cant find him you shift back when your hurt im gunna call the pack out here we are going to find him_

_ANYBODY WHO IS SHIFTED I NEED YOU OUT HERE NOW AT Sam AND EMILY's _

_Whats up Jake? _That was paul I knew pauls voice_ I need you and james to get over here asap we cant find Seth he was attacked _

_We're on our way_

I need to call the cullens I shifted so I can use my hands paws don't work to well. I opened my phone and called Edward

"Jacob? Everything ok?

"no Seth was attacked and the new wolf love him and we cant find him he has to be hurt or.."

He didn't let me finish that sentence

"don't say it hes not Jake ill call Carlisle well meet you where was he attacked"

"my Sam and emily's"

We hung up and I text all the other wolves out there everyone who was patrolling

_Get to Sam and emilys now Seth is missing cant find him was attacked my a vampire hurrrry!_

Every one finally gathered at Sam's I shifted back to communicate between since Edward can read mines and all the wolves were shifted

_Ok Leah jarred Quil you take Morgan Emmett go with them a vampire in every group and head of east look for him well he is probably hurt and shifted back and that's why hes not responding _

_If you find him howl twice! And use your minds_

"Emmett he want you to go eat with Leah jarred Quill and little Morgan"

"alright were off"

_Embry Paul James and Logan you guys pair up with rose and jasper go west_

"rose and jasper you are going west with embry james paul and Logan" they took of faster than you could see as soon as Edward said their

_Collin Brady Kevin and Alice Esme you go south "_esme Alice your going south with Collin Brady and kevin"

_That leaves me Tyson Carlisle Edward bells were gunna go north where he was last seen_

I have never felt so lost my beta was missing and no one could find him thank god that fucking vampire is dead

"Jacob I smell blood"

_Where Edward which way where am I going_

_"_I smell it we gotta go ahead follow us" bells said as her Edward and Carlisle ran infront

Howl once if there is signs all the old pack members knew that the new ones I forgot im just a horrible alpha maybe I should just step the hell down already I just got to keep running I have to find him

_Tyson stay close by me understand if there is any vampires you have not learned to fight so stay by me and assist if you can don't take one on by yourself_

_Yes Jake._

"Edward were getting close the smell is getting stronger to the right"bella yelled

We turned quickly and ran as fast as possible until we reached my beta he was laying their motionless he looks dead I don't want to go check "he has a pulse its weak but its there we gotta get him somewhere now" I howled once as loud as I could and than a second

_Jake YOU FOUND HIM I heard coming from Leah_

_Guys lets go we gotta run find Jake hurry _

I heard everyone's thoughts I felt like Edward for a bit

_He looks bad_

_He looks weak we gotta do something Jake do something_

Everyone yelled I shifted back quick picked up and handed him to Edward and Carlisle they rushed him to Sam's house I shifted back and ran quick as I can to be there for my beta I never thought I would get there I ran with my whole back howling for our boy showing our support he was OUR beta and he needed to be saved I reached Sam's shifted back put my shorts of and ran into Sam's the pack shifted back got dressed but waited outside beside Leah I than remembered his imprint lexy I texted Nessie

_I don't want to scare you babe but Seth was attacked he's bad you need to get lexy here as soon as possible_

My phone wrong it was Nessie texting me back

_We're on our way babe we left school I will get her to her imprinter I promise_

"ness is on his way with your imprint Seth don't you worry she'll be here" I tried to keep talking to him to keep alert

"Jacob I need you to hold a this towel on his arm that cut is bad he cant loose anymore blood"

"Alice RUN TO THE HOUSE AND GET ME BLOOD FOR Seth" Carlisle was going to work as fast as he cold

This is exactly what I was afraid of they would hurt somebody we were blind and didn't see him coming im glad he is freaking dead right now I am hoping my beta makes it I have never seen so much blood it is bad he has a cut on his arm on his stomach it is gashed open but im not seeing any bites which is could he cant take a bite.

"Carlisle im covered in blood he is bleeding through the towel" I had his blood all over my hands

"here Jake" Emily brought in more towels. I held them there but he was filling them already where was Alice with the blood

"Jake I need to step out rose said who was trying to stop the bleeding on his broken leg"

"go have one of the guys some in who ever you see get them in here"

Embry walked through the door "dude grab his legs you gotta stop the bleeding" embry ran over holding the towels and Carlisle stitched his stomach and Edward was rebreak his right arm to get it in place so he can stitch it up "your gunna make it bud your gunna your healing and were trying to help you your gunna be ok" I would say things from time to time to let him know where with him

"I'm here I'm here holy shit"

"get her out of here she can't take the blood" I yelled Sam grabbed her as Emily grabbed the blood bags Alice brought 6 of them Emily started to hook up and i.v. so that they can get blood into Seth before he bled to death.

"Jacob move I'm done with his other arm move so I can get this one stitched up" Edward was a big help he knew how to do simple things if needed and he could control his thirst. Nessie came through the door with lexy. I seen the tears roll down both of their eyes as soon as they seen I'm on the kitchen table bleeding.

"Lexy get over here by him and talk to him keep him up don't let him fall asleep" I told her and she did so she walked up and told him

"I'll always be here for you, I like you a lot Seth Clearwater you're my imprinter I need you. You need me we're supposed to be soul mates you gotta keep fighting baby for me you gotta be here baby hold on their gunna make you ok"

Right then and there I knew he would be ok he looked at her as the tears were falling down both of their faces he said "I love you I'm here" the bleeding was stopped in his stomach and arms he just had the little cut on his head that Emily was gluing up, she got the blood running in his body and now since he wasn't loosing so much it was staying in his body. And Emily got a morphine drip going to help with pain since we sweat it right out the drip keeps it in there. Edward moved to his one leg as Carlisle moved to the other they got those done in two minutes.

"I'm pleased to say Jake hes going to make it but what did this to him wasn't a vampire it looked like a wild animals or something" Carlisle always made good news and then bad news

"well we wont know what it is until Seth comes alert so I want my wolves out of the woods alone."

"jacob you know I already said we would help just put us in the woods with the wolves that's more eyes" Edward always wanted to be involved

"ok Alice and rose morning with me and Leah at Sam's and on the rez bells your gunna go with paul taking over for Leah and blondie Edward and esme your taking over for me and Alice that is Seth's patrol he kind needs off but ill fill in if once of you don't wanna. Emmett your gunna go with collin on the rez jasper your with Brady at Sam's is that ok for yu guys?"

"of course Jake you know we will always help how many times have yous helped us?" bells always made things ok

* * *

**of course seth makes it did you really think i would kill him he's jakes beta but he came close and what about lexy figure out the whole imprint thing maybe he said something to her that night in the jeep who knows**


	8. Chapter 8

**i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of off the wall sorry.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Jpov

It's been a long week Seth is finally starting to walk now. He is healing slow I guess with all the different injuries. He doesn't remember anything about being attacked which doesn't help us at all. I don't know what attacked him and I don't think I will ever until Seth gets his memory of what happen. Sam has been working with the new wolves since that day we got two more Madison and Wyatt they are twins. They're 17 and phased when their mother was beat by her boyfriend because of drugs I'm getting their mother help and the boyfriend isn't allowed here right now the twins are kind of under my wing well more esme they go to the house every day and she feeds them a lot of the wolves hang out there now because my house is so small. And 16 wolves are a little too much for Billy. Wyatt is very protective of Morgan now they imprinted on each other right at the first pack meeting Wyatt went to.

"Jakey, get up babe its time for you to go on patrol its 6:30" my sweet girlfriend always woke me up so gentle

"Five more minutes baby please" I knew she would tell me no but it is always worth the trouble of asking

"if I let you sleep for five more minutes you won't get breakfast because you won't have time eat your choice" she always knew how to get me out of bed use food

I got dressed and headed down stairs where esme had eggs and toast waiting with bacon yummy. Today I'm going to take Wyatt with me I think he has been train hard with Sam he trains the all day long for 11 in the morning until 10 at night. Hopefully they are ready when we get attacked if we get attacked.

"Babe go wake Wyatt up?" I had a mouthful of food talking I don't know why this girl loves me

"not a problem Jake" she walked up stairs to the wolves room which wasn't big enough for all the wolves that crash here I was allowed in Nessie bedroom as long as I slept on top of the blankets and fully clothed.

"hey Jacob what would you think if I built a house behind us like tear down some trees and build it right there well put like 5 bedrooms in there so the wolves have somewhere to sleep and everything ya know?" esme was always coming up with ideas but this one would really work

"that's great esme! I think it would be perfect"

"we'll get on it and with the speed we do things well be ok and well get it done in a couple days"

"damn esme I gotta go I'm sorry I'm gunna be late embry is going to kick my butt he probably wants to get home to Madison, ya know i know he imprinted on her I can read his mind and I think he forgets but ill see you esme"

I grabbed Wyatt and headed to Sam and Emily's. Seth was outside; he was staying so Emily could take care of him. Even her 8 month pregnant self, always wanted to be helpful but that is just Emily. Sam was getting ready for the new wolves, asking him to train them was the best idea I could have had. Kevin is doing amazing he is like Sam to a T. "hey Sam" I called out

"Hey Jake I see you brought Wyatt with you today to patrol."

"Yeah Sam, him and Madison don't have it easy and I want to keep them busy"

"I know what you mean Jake well why don't you go see Seth and Emily ill stay with Wyatt and help him patrol "

"Thanks Sam"

I headed off into the house I swear Emily gets bigger and bigger every day. Seth tries to help her but with him barley walking I think its more Emily does for him. Lexy is here a lot though if she's not at school or with ness at the house for a bit she's right here jumping every time Seth moves. Seth never explains imprinting to her I guess it wasn't needed since I imprinted on Nessie and she is her best friend.

"Hey man" I was always man to Seth, Jake too, never Jacob.

"Hey Seth how's the broken legs. And arms" I felt horrible for this poor kid

"I'm doing alright man, I started walking Carlisle says I should be good by the end of this week"

"Thank god for healing fast right man? Can you imagine you being like this for the normal time?"

"I think I would go crazy Jake"

"JAKE!" "It's so nice to see you" Emily always yelled my name when she would see me. And she did this every morning on patrols. Patrolling at Emily's was one of the best place to patrol Sam was here to talk to and give advice, Emily always made you food no matter what time you patrolled you had food to eat. They were great people.

"Emily, wow look at you your very pregnant" "and I mean that in the nicest way possible" with Emily being pregnant I know she could be hormonal even though I haven't seen her loose it yet. Sam says she gets crazy sometimes but who wouldn't go crazy dealing with Sam.

"thanks Jake I know I'm fat" she said this with a smile on her face so I knew she was joking

"I didn't mean it like that Emily you know it you look like that baby is ready an day"

"she defiantly is"

"well ill see you guys I'm gunna go out an patrol"

I walked out to see Sam having Wyatt circle the inner part of the woods he always drilled ever wolf. I think he liked training the wolves because he was able to be involved with the pack without having to shift.

"alright Sam I got it from here"

He nodded and walked away I headed into the woods to shift and I smelled something. I smelled a vampire. I thought maybe at first it was Alice but it wasn't her scent I knew her scent. I let the other wolves on patrol know I smelled something. That was one of the pluses of them being in your head. Rose was on patrol with Leah and she must have called Edward because next thing I knew he was next to me running. My wolves came in next Edward or Sam must have alerted them. And we were all of running as fast as week could and that's when I saw it. It was a vampire that I haven't seen before but she was tall, skinny, black curly hair. I was going to catch her I wonder if this is what is making my wolves phase. Edward was about a foot not even behind her, he was always faster I seen him jump in the air and grabb onto the vampire taking her to the ground. Leah and jarred ran circles around her to make sure if she got lose she was caught again. Alice looked into her future but couldn't see anything we had no idea who the vampire was or where she came from.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Edward demanded

"My name is Carla" I looked into her eyes and seen the red color, seeing this disgusted me.

"Why are you here?" Edward seemed really angry

"I came to find the alpha" what did she want with me

"What about the alpha, why do you need to find him"

"His mate is in danger, they are being hunted." She really just said we were being hunted

"And their soon to be baby" she was talking about Sam and Emily this was a set up they wanted us to chase her to get to Sam and Emily. I was off I figure Edward rose and Alice could handle it. I ran as face as possible to Sam and Emily's when I heard it, Emily screamed! I tried running faster but I couldn't I was already running as fast and I could I felt like I was never going to reach the house. I got to the house hearing Emily scream louder and louder I busted down the door. Only to find no vampire, Emily was in labor but that scared me where are the vampires? I went outside and shifted and came back in. I got Emily's bag so she can get to the hospital. I wanted a wolf to go with her though for protection.

"Jake you better fix my door for when I get back with my daughter" Emily laughed when Sam said this

"ill get it done Sam" "I would like Paul to go with yous just in case"

"Jake its our first kid do we really need protection" Emily had a worried look on her face

"Emily, baby Jake has a reason for everything"

Edward came back to Sam's with the girl now that I was in human form I could talk to her

"what do you want with Sam and Emily?" I asked her in a stern voice

"the vampire who turned me, his mate was killed by the alpha" how did I know she wasn't lying right now she doesn't have to be telling the truth

"I am ALPHA! He is not if you want anyone come for me" I wanted Sam and Emily safe why couldn't it be me they were coming after

"You're the alpha but your fur isn't black" the moment she said that I knew it was Sam.

"He stepped down I am alpha who is this guy who sent you!? Where are they?"

"his name is Adam, the alpha killed his make Jennifer when she came into town they are right outside of forks far enough to keep an eye on yous but not close enough for you to smell him" it explained it all this is why my wolves are turning now I know

"Why did you come to warn us? Why didn't you help him"

"Sir, I may be a vampire but I am no killer. Yes, I have red eyes but I drink from donated blood in a cup. I couldn't watch him kill an innocent man, his wife and their baby"

"What else can you tell us?" I wanted to know as much as possible

"He has these hybrids, they are part shape shifter they shift but when they are in human form they have vampire speed, hearing, powers, and they have teeth un-venomous though" right there she could explain what attacked Seth

"How many are we looking at? How many or these hybrid? What type of powers?" we didn't have barely enough wolves to cover this at all if this is what we are expecting they can take us out in a instant

"right now there Is only 4 hybrids, he had male vampires mate with females that carried the wolf gene, 2 have powers Carlee can create darkness make the sky dark, bobby he can make his body extremely hot when you touch her that can physically burn you. He also has 10 vampires besides that they don't have any powers he that has 1 vampire with powers we can throw fire from his bare hands"

"that is 15 edaward we have 25 including Nessie and the young wolves. We have the numbers but not the powers but we have bells shield"

"Shes a shield against powers so am I, ive never met anyone like myself. I cant project mine yet tho far I can protect the person infront of me that's all."

She was a shield I wonder is she was willing to fight help us out, she did come and tell us about him

"let me see your shield, you project it to Jake and I will try to read his mind" Edward must have heard what I was thinking to ask her to try that

"ready go"

I wanted to think of something that would piss Edward off so I knew if it worked or not

Damn I miss Nessie the way she kisses me makes me so happy, I wouldn't want anyone else in the world she's going to be the girl I marry the girl I sleep with the rest of my life ,the girl I have children with.

No facial expression change he couldn't hear me "let's just say it is a good thing you couldn't actually hear me Edward"

"He's going to be after me to once he finds out I am here. He doesn't know how many wolves you guys have he thinks it is only like 4 or 5. He doesn't know you guys have this high of numbers, another thing though these hybrids can walk in and out of town without yous realizing because the smell of vampire and wolf counter act and make them smell human"

* * *

**at least they now know why the wolves are changing to think it was almost nessie and jake until she said baby than the all new**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry its been so long i normally do a couple chapters a day but i wasnt home sorry.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

A week after catching Carla we started preparing more and more. We had another wolf phase because Carla was around the rez. She has been staying at the Cullen house and she plans to fight with us. The new wolf was Kennedy; he was 18 strong extremely fast. All the new wolves besides Morgan and Kennedy were ready to start patrolling they didn't need to much more training Sam got them into shape and then we went up against the Cullens to prepare again.

We decided that Morgan will stay with Sam and Emily to keep them tied in with the pack and hold others off if something was about to happen. Seth was back to normal thank god for fast healing or else I would be going into this without my beta. He couldn't wait to get back in action, you wouldn't even know he was hurt two weeks ago and almost died. Everything for once was falling into place and I couldn't wait to get home to my woman.

Seth was coming to relieve me from Sam and Emily's. This means I can head home help finish up the house for the wolves and Nessie would be home about an hour after. I got to the wolf house it was almost complete. It had the white siding, blue windows, and a blue front door. I walked inside and you see the big living room it was huge about as big as the one at the Cullens. There was no furniture in here yet they had to finish painting and everything. Then there was a bar and a big kitchen with an oversized fridge. Off the the right of the kitchen was my bedroom it was the biggest and I figured I'd be here every day so if someone needed something like the wolves I was right here. My room was a good 17x15; the other ones weren't too much smaller. One was exactly the same size is mine but that room was set up for the you boy wolves. In the hallway between my room and the kitchen there was a spiral black rode iron stair case. Upstairs there was the room same size as mine this room was Tyson, Logan , James, Kevin and, Kennedy. Esme was going to bunk everyone up. There was two bunk bed and a single that was going to be put in there. Thank god for the really high ceilings. The next room was the girls room. Esme was painting it purple it was about 12x14 she was putting three single beds in there. The next room was Collin and Brady's those two were always together it seemed only fit to bunk them together. Next was Quil and embry they have been tight since we were all best friends. Then at the end of the hall was Seth's room. He was beta so only fit if I got my room he got his. Jarred and Paul didn't have a room they had their own life's. Paul with my sister, and jarred with his new girlfriend.

"ESME its Jake what do you need help with" I yelled up the steps

"if you wanna come up here and paint the girls room while I finish up Seth's we can get it done and start moving the furniture in tonight" she yelled back down to me

I started walking up the steps into the girls room grabbed the pink paint and started painting I didn't realize how late it got until Nessie walked up behind me with paint on her hand and wiped it all over my face. She was always joking around "that's it woman your gunna get it" I tackled her to the ground kissing her all over it was all fun and games until she bit my neck. That was my turn on I started getting rougher with her. I grabbed her arms and held them down. "Jakey" she moaned out, that let me know she liked it. I kissed her, than her neck; making my way down to her chest I was just about to pull her shirt up when. *knock* *knock* bells was walking in. I quickly put my hand in paint to make it seem like we were just playing around. "Hey you two what are you doing" she asked

"well ya see I was just painted away when Jake tackled me and started trying to put paint on me" that little liar

"oh I'm sure that's what happen Renesmee considering Jake's the one with paint all over his face" bells always called her out.

"Ha nice try woman"

Bell just walked out shaking our head when ness leaned in and whispered in my ear "baby, why don't we finish this up later once the house is done"

She really just said that, I was so happy she didn't get scared or anything. We finished up painting the room and it was time to grab the furniture. We started with the living room esme and Alice picked it all out. Seth and I grabbed the long black leather couch. While Nessie grabbed the attachment that went to it, esme and Alice got a sectional so Edward brought in the other piece. Next was the TV 72' led HD TV. They picked coffee table and end tables to I don't see why we need those but Alice said there's women in the house. They also bought a rug for on the floor under those retarded tables. Next was the kitchen. The bar sat 4 people but we needed more space to eat, they found a table that seats 10 and then the appliances for the kitchen but that was easy. My room was next I got a dresser a 32" TV and a king size bed. Next we took up the young boys stuff the bunk beds were nice it was the one with the futon under and a twin on top. Logan and Tyson claimed the futon part before we even got the beds upstairs. And we can't forget the futon bed we got for the single in that room. Next the girls Leah had a full size bed and Morgan and Madison and twin beds. Collin and Brady's room was quick it was just the two beds and same with embry and Quil. Each room also had one TV in the room and a dresser for each person. Seth's room was just like mine same stuff. Esme mad sure to put in a bathroom connecting to the girls room just for them. I had my own Seth has his own and the other guys shared 2 bathrooms.

"Alright ness Jake were all heading out the wolves will be here in an hour or so to check it out were taking over patrols for the night bye lexy don't think we forgot you" dad yelled than I heard the door shut

"so baby wanna continue what we started upstairs" my girlfriend was acting very sexual I didn't give her answer I just picked her up and slammed her up against the wall kissing her over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore I opened my room threw her onto the bed closed the door and locked it behind me. I got on top of her kissing her from her lip to her chest. "Jake" she yelled out. I turned on the tv quick and put music on ness like country so I turned it up to 50. Hoping no one would here us although lexy was above us in Seth's room chilling. I took off her ness's shirt. And pants she was laying there in her thong and bra I reached behind her and took her bra off. She leaned up biting my neck and took my shirt off I couldn't take anymoe I ripped off her thong. She seemed kind of surprise "Jake I'm gunna kill you" she yelled she knew she liked it though I put my hand over her mouth "shhh" got up took my pants off.

Lpov

I knew as soon as the music came on what they were doing. I wish my first time would've been better but no it was in Seth's jeep drunk. And then right after Ren walked up. I heard Ren moaning loud and Jake yelled louder Nessie louder. It was extremely awkward hearing my best friend have sex. I pulled out my phone to text Seth

_Your bestfriend is umm having sex with Ren and I have to sit here and hear this.. they were nice enough to turn up the music though._

H_ope_ful_ly he would _reply quickly so I could stop thinking about whats going on down stairs

_Haha its there first time let them go baby I promise I'm on my way up well make them jealous;)_

This made me realize I needed to get tampons I should be getting my period. My jaw dropped my period was late it was already the 12th I was supposed to get it on the 4th.

_Seth you need to stop at the drug store and pick me up something_

_What do you need babe?_

I was afraid to text him this. What if he leaves me.

_I Need a pregnancy test…_

I was afraid wha the was going to say back

_WHAT!? Babe I love you and its going to be okay we will be okay ill get a two and be right up._

Ness and Jake were done so I needed to go get her to talk I headed down the steps knocked on jakes door

"Ya?" ness yelled out

"'Ren it's important I need to talk to you"

"I'll be right out give me on minute"

"I'll be in Seth's room"

I walked back up stairs and sat on the bed looking at my stomach could there really be a baby in here? Is that even possible for me to have a baby so young. Seth pulled out every time, I mean I know we couldn't use condoms because of his body heat but how. There was a knock at the door "lex, its me" Ren was always there for me "come in Ren"

"whats wrong what is so important?" she seemed really conserned

"well Ren I'm umm pregnant I think" that sounded weird to be can you imagine to her

"did you take a test?"

"Seth is getting one now he should be here any minute"

"lex I'm here for you completely"

* * *

**Lexy pregnant with seths kid can you believe it shes still in highschool next chapter find out what they are going to do if it is a scare or not read read read!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lexy pov

I sat in Seth's room waiting for him to get there, it felt like I was there for hours. Ren sat on the bed and waited with me so I didn't have to be alone. Although I still kind of felt alone because all I wanted was Seth. I heard the front door open, I hoped it was Seth. I heard footsteps up the steps and down the hall way until the bedroom door open and in came Seth. He held a little brown paper bag in his hands

"I'll let you guys have some time alone if you need me I am here" Ren always knew when it was time for her to give someone alone time

"hey, lexy are you umm feeling ok? Do you need anything else?" Seth seemed so concerned

"I'm fine I just want to get this done and over with" I said holding out my hand for him to give me the test he handed me the brown paper bag and I made my way into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" he was nervous I knew he was

"you can come in after I pee but I don't think I'd be able to pee on a stick with you in front of me watching" I was nervous too and if he was in there I really don't think I would be able to pee. I headed into the bathroom opened the box, pulled out the test. There was two in there I didn't know if I should take both or one. I turned the box over and read the back. _Take one test now and one in about a week if still no signs of period. Wait 5 minutes until you look at the test to see results if positive see a doctor if negative wait a couple days until you get your period if no period take another and see your doctor._ I opened the little package the test came in pulled it out and opened the cap and waited until I peed.

Once I was done I came out of the bathroom and just starred at Seth.

"So the results?" he asked

"We have to wait five minutes until the results" these five minutes were going seem like a life time. I set a timer on my phone and watched it go down second by second it was taking forever. It was only at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Where it felt like 12 hours.

"Seth, I'm scared what are we going to do?"

"Lexy, we are going to be ok and if there is a baby we will love him or her until the end of time." He always knew how to make me feel better

"what if I am not a good mother? What if im like my mother drunk all the time and want nothing to do with my baby? I don't want my baby growing up like I did thinking his or her mother hates him" I never told Seth this and now I have how was he going to feel

"BABY! You wont be a horrible mother your going to be a excellent mother just because you care so much now and you don't even kn-" he was cut off by the beeping of my phone 5 mintues are up that means.

We held hands and walked into the bathroom and looked at the test. It was clear as day there was a giant blue plus sign on the text that meant I was pregnant I was going to have Seth's baby.

"Seth… babe? You know what that means right?"

" doesn't it mean we're having a baby?" he knew the answer to the question

"yes Seth were going to have a baby"

"lexy, darling, honey ,baby, babe ,sweetie I am here" he was always supportive

_Ren I think I need to see Carlisle well I know I have to see Carlisle _I sent that text to her and moments later my phone rang it was Carlisle

"Lexy is everything ok? Are you alright how about Seth? Ness wouldn't tell me what was going on" he said this so fast I barley understood him

"Carlisle I'm pregnant" I cracked my voice when I said that word

"oh I already knew that Edward heard the baby already we were just waiting for you to find out in your own time" they knew they knew! I cant believe they knew and didn't say anything!

"why don't you and Seth come up and ill take a look, well I will have Carla help me out she was a nurse for this kind of stuff before she was changed" he added

"ok we're on our way" I hung up the phone

"we gotta to to Carlisle and Carla" I told Seth

"what did he say"

"he already knew we were pregnant Edward heard thoughts he just didn't want to tell us he wanted us to find out in our own time"

We went out the bedroom and made our way down stairs, Jacob and ren were sitting on the couch

"do you want us to come with yous we have to make it up there anyways to see Edward today" Jacob just wanted to comfort us but didn't exactly know how.

"if you guys want to it doesn't matter" I knew ren wanted to be there anyways so I told them they could come we all made our way to the cars Seth helped me get in his jeep.I hated that it was so high it was nice but it was to damn high for me to climb up and if a couple months im not going to like it very much. I guess we should save money and buy a new car or something cheap.

We headed to the main house, I cant belive that I actually having a baby with Seth. I mean I love him and all but to have a baby at 17 in high school still is kind of nerve racking. We reached the main house and when we got inside everyone was waiting for us. Edward gave me a look like its going to be ok don't worry.

"Lexy, are you ready? Seth your coming in too don't think you get out of it mister" Carla always ragged on the wolves

"yea lets go I guess can't be any more ready then this" I really couldn't get any more ready

"the room from when Ness was born is still set up so were going to go there" Carlisle said

We walked to the room for the routine check see how far I am and everything. Im not going to lie I am scared shitless.

Seth pov

To think I am going to be a father, have a daughter or son a mini me or lexy. I wonder if they will carry the wolf gene. Or be human like their mother. Lexy was getting changed into a hospital gown so they can check her and do an ultra sound. "Let's do the fun part first let's see the baby and how far you are" Carlisle squirted some stuff on lexy's belly and hooked up the monitor and that's when I seen it on the screen there was a little baby figure.

"well you guys are about 3 months I would say ten weeks or so, and your looking at November to deliver" Carlisle gave me the greatest news of my life to think in about 6 months I would be holding my baby in my arms. "do you guys want to hear the heart beat?" he asked like he already new the answer. Lex shook her head yes and I heard it the thump of the it over and over lexy was carrying my child. We would be starting a family together.

I had to step out of the room I started to cry I was met outside by Jacob.

"how you holding up?" he asked me

"I love her and I already love this baby. To think I am going to be starting a family, my only concern is that her parents. Lexy was telling me earlier that her mother is a drunk and never wanted her. I have to think about what my baby has to deal with not just normal stuff but wolves and vampires and being attacks going on. And lexys mom I don't want my kid seeing that kind of stuff"

"Seth calm down your worrying to much lexy will be safe you know we will al protect her your like my brother Seth. Your my bestfriend and we will always have your back. Lexy is your mate and that is your guys child we watch out for our own kind you know that and hey to think you might have yourself your own little beta one day" This is why jake was my bestfriend. He was always there for me

I hugged him and went back in there lexy was dressed and ready to go already. "Seth Carla and carlise said the due date in November 14th. That is a little over 6 months away and that means we have to tell my mom and dad. They aren't going to take it well, its going to be a fight you know that right?"

I knew I had to stand by her and protect her she was my imprint and I WAS going to protect and provide for her and my child. We made our way down stairs and was congratulated by everyone all the wolves and cullens. All I knew was that my child was going to have the biggest family in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lexy Pov

I knew we had to tell my parents I was just terrified on what they would do. "Seth are you ready?"

"yeah lexy we can leave now to your parents right?"

"yeah Seth"

We made our way out the car, I didn't want to head to my house yet but I knew it had to be done we got in the car and started driving. I knew we would be there any minute and I was not ready to do this. We pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and started walking to the house, reaching the door I opened it and slowly walked in I found my mom and dad in the living room with the twins. They were my sisters kids my sister is 23 and she had Bailey and Hailey when she was 17. She took off with her boyfriend and left the kids with my parents. "AUNTIE LEXY" bailey came running wrapping around my legs.

"how about you and hailey go upstairs so aunt lexy can talk to gram and pop"

"ok but don't leave withouth saying good bye" hailey yelled walkinh up the steps

"I won't little midgets" I smiled at the two of them

"Mom, dad this is Seth. He's been my boyfriend for the past 3 months he lives down up behind the cullens."

"awe nice to meet you son, ya know this is my pride and joy right here you better treat her right" my dad always called me that his pride and joy I was always the good kid and now im pregnant

"I do sir, her and my child" he did not just say that, Seth you idiot.

"child you have a child?" my dad seemed worried

"daddy, we are having a baby" the words sounded horrible coming out of my mouth I couldn't believe it.

"YOUR WHAT? How FAR?" of course mother would yell in from the living room like she really gave a shit anyways

"I am having a baby and 10 weeks" I looked her dead in the eye saying it

"you little trap you barely know the guy and you get pregnant! How do you do such a thing?"she said this with a rage and started walking towards me waving her hand in the air. I knew she was getting ready to swing at me and I guess Seth did to because he jumped in front of me growling.

"if that's the way your going to act lexy don't come back here" she yelled

"fine I wont I don't need your drunk ass anyways"

I stormed out of the house Seth followed we got into the car and I started to cry my eyes out. Seth put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"baby its okay we will figure everything out. We'll me ok I have to go tell my mom and Charlie do you wanna do that now or wait?"

"we might as well get it done and over with" I really didn't want to but he came to my parents its only right if I go to his

He got back into the car and headed to Charlie's house. Charlie and sue have been together since I have known ren. Charlie is her grandpa, he is Bella's father. We reached the house and I knew we had to do this I just didn't want to. The first time I meet sue has Seth's girlfriend is as is pregnant girlfriend. We got to the door and knocked. Charlie opened it within the minute.

"Lexy long time no see and Seth how you doing boy" he greeted us

"im good is my mom here I kind of need to talk to her" Seth said

"yeah let me get her Seth" "sue your son is here to talk to you" he yelled into the kitchen

"come in guys you don't have to stand outside she'll be right in sit make yourselves comfortable" Charlie was always a nice guy unless you were Edward. Just kidding

"Look how big my baby is getting" a faint voice said coming from the kitchen I turned around and seen sue walking into the living room

"hi mom" Seth got up to give her a hug

"hi lexy how are you doing" she asked me and I had no idea what to say

"well that is exactly while we are here" I said

"mom, sit down lets talk"

Sue sat down on the couch giving us a confused look, she didn't know what was so important that we needed to talk about so quickly

"what is it Seth?"

"well lexy is umm pregnant, and its mine" he said this with hesitation he was worried how she would react

"well Seth you are 23 I knew you would be coming to say this to me sooner or later. Lexy your younger though aren't you?"

"I am only 17 and still in high school I am a junior this year"

"Seth! You couldn't let the young girl finish highschool first, well lexy if you need anything at all call me, I want you to finish school so I will babysit for you" sue was always extremely nice

"thank you sue"

"lexy how do your parents feel about this whole situation" I didn't want to tell her the truth I don't need people feeling sorry for me

"well, her parents kicked her out mom. We haven't figured what were going to do yet. I mean there is the wolf house but that's not fair to the other wolves so I am just going to have to save and get an apartment or something" Seth just blurted the whole thing out

"well why don't I talk to Charlie and see if lexy can stay here until you guys figure it out?"

"honey, I am okay with lexy staying here until Seth and her figure something out it would be nice to have another kid in the house, I mean its been about eight years since I had someone in here besides you." Charlie tuned into the conversation

"thank you guys, are you sure about this?"

"of course we are I cant see my son's girlfriend out on the street when she is also pregnant with my grand baby we can go shopping later and get some things for bella's old room to make it more yours and do you wanna get your stuff from your house?"

"I can try I don't know if my mom is going to let me im sure I can get some of the guys to go with me"

"ok well how about you come back about 9ish tonight and I will have it all ready" sue was being so nice her and Charlie to just open up their home to me is wonderful

"sounds like a plan we should probably head out ren and her family is probably getting worried"

"ok see you guys later" sue said as we walked to the door

"see you later have a goodnight and thank you again"

"no reason to say thank you lexy" Charlie yelled as we got into the car

We got into Seth's jeep "that went rather easy don't you think" he asked

"yes, it did your mother is very nice"

We drove back to the Cullen's house. As soon as we got out of the jeep we heard yelling

"YOU WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING DOG"

"EDWARD IT IS IN MY NATURE AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD YOU LEACH"

That was wonderful Edward wanted to kill Jake for something, such a nice thing to come back too.

* * *

**Hey guys i hoped you like this chapter i know i did. and nect chapter should be even more fun review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jake pov

This son of a bitch needs to stay the fuck out of my mind. "I don't need to do anything Jacob that is my daughter" Edward yelled.

"keep out of my head you freaking freak"

Bella was standing in between us along with Nessie. Edward read my mind when ness was going up the steps and I was kind of thinking how good the sex. Which im guessing by his reaction ness didn't tell him.

"Edward calm down she is perfectly fine shes an woman now we knew this would happen" Bella tried calming him down it didn't work

"WOMAN, WOMAN your funny she is my little girl and she isn't allowed to see this dog anymore"

"Ya know what dad if you make me choice between Jacob and you ill choose him every time so please don't make me pick" did Nessie really just say that she would choose me over her own blood? Over her own father to be exact.

"Renesemee Cullen , baby girl I love you please just listen to me" Edward pleaded

"no dad, I love Jacob and I will stand by him no matter what because one day he will be my husband and the father to my children and I wont need you as much as I need him. so please for me let this go and forget so what we and Jake had sex. Haven't you and mom? you have or else I wouldn't be here but you can understand where we are coming from. Please dad" Ness always had a way with words. Ya right just kidding

"fine ness ill be nice but I don't forgive the scumbag dog"

"awe I love you too leach" I probably shouldn't make fun of him right now.

"Jacob" and following that ness smacked my chest

"is it save to come in" Seth yelled walking through the front door

"Ha ha nice one we're all good" Emmett said

"Guys dinner is done for all you humans or half humans" perfect timing for Esme to say that I was starving. I went to the kitchen to find cheese burgers my favorite, with French fries, and soda, plus cake on the side for when we were done. My mouth just fell open literally.

"Esme this looks amazing thankyou" I said

"you guys know I love to cook and with yous here it gives me a reason to, ya know instead of just vampires who don't eat"

I went and sat at my plate, I think I have never ate so fast before in my life I ended up having 3 plates full. Plus the cake I wanted to eat the whole damn thing to myself

"Jake, baby how about you save some for everyone else" ness knew how to always kill my mood.

"But I want it all to myself every single piece" she just looked at me after I said that and shook her head.

"hey lexy how did telling your parents go" Emmett asked her

"Emmett don't ask the question"Edward sternly said

"its fine Edward, my mom kicked me out. She said I was a little whore the whole nine yards its okay though because sue and Charlie asked me to move in tonight." I wanted to cry when lexy said that it sounded sad and depressing

"ahh you will be living with good old pops he was always hard on Edward when we were in highschool, Jacob got away with everything though even when he broke my hand" Bella chimed in

"I didn't break your hand your broke your hand by punching me in the face… when I kissed you it clearly wasn't my fault at all"

"I still think that is pretty bad ass bells" Emmett always had to add his two cents

"I still blame you" she said while walking away laughing

I decided to get up and go find Alice; I needed to talk to her. I went upstairs to check and she was in he closet of course that's where the pixie would be. "Alice" I whispered

"Jake? Is that you why are you whispering?"

"shh keep it down I need you to do me a favor." There was a pause

"well spit it out come on"

"I need you to meet me at the jewelry store tomorrow in 3rd st" I was nervous to what she would say back

"Oh my god Jake are you-" I quickly covered her mouth so no one would hear her

"Yes Alice yes I am purposing to Renesemee"

"Tomorrow at 4 than I'll be there, don't be late." She seemed more excited that I did

I headed back down the steps to find ness looking around

"Hey where did you take off too?" she asked

"Oh I had to use to bathroom and the pixie stopped me about something stupid on how she looked" I hope that was a good enough excuse

"Well do you wanna do something? Maybe me you Seth and lex go play pool or something?"

"Whatever you want ness, But I think we should see a movie instead" I hated pool I just felt to bad telling ness I didn't like it

"Ya that works, movie it is ill go tell Seth and lex" she said quickly trailing off into the kitchen

"Hey lex and Seth me and Jake are gunna go catch a movie wanna come?" I heard her from the living room as I made my way to the couch.

"Yes well go" I heard lexy say and all I can think was dammit I wanted to sleep

"Let's go JAKEY" ness always made everything seem so damn fun

"coming" I yelled back

I headed to my car out front not really wanting to go but I knew ness did so I went anyways we got into the car and drove into town to the movies. I was extremely tired; I felt my eye closing as I was driving. Next thing I knew we were running into a car on the other side of the road. I went through the windshield and landed on the ground on the other side of the car. Ness was bleeding from her head. Seth and lexy were in the car behind us so they bumped into a pole when the accident happen no damage though. The guy in the other car wasn't moving "Seth! Check him, while lexy checks Nessie!" One of the people who lived nearby called 911 and brought us out some towels. I felt like shit I couldn't move off the ground my leg was broken bad, and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Ren is fine just a decent cut on her head and some glass in it but besides that she's ok Jake" thank god ness is ok

"Jake this guy isn't looking good his pulse is really low and he's knocked out"

"he needs medical attention call Carlisle and give him a heads up to meet us at the hospital and keep pressure on his wounds!" I yelled back to Seth

Lexy brought Nessie out of the car and over by me; I felt the blood just pouring out of my leg. "lexy hold this towel on his leg he can't put pressure on it himself" ness knew a bit from helping Carlisle I started hearing sirens I knew the ambulances were near. When they pulled up they all spread out there was 3 totals plus a fire truck and a couple cruisers. The EMTs pulled Nessie away from me so they can take care and stabilize me to get me to the hospital. "whats your name sir?" a young pretty blonde asked me "my name is Jacob black I am 24, the girl that was just here is Renesemee Cullen she is doctor Cullen's foster child"

" I only need your information sir"

Rpov

Jake was injured bad, they needed to get him out of here seriously. Although I kind of wish they would hurry up this glass in my head isn't too comfortable.

"Hello ma'am I need your name, age, parents name if you're under 18, and their phone number" a police officer came up and said

"hi officer my name is Renesemee Cullen I am 16 my foster parents are doc. Cullen and his wife esme Cullen and their number is 689-7589"

"Well thank you Renesemee, now I bet is at the hospital already so you can be taken for treatment."

"Officer is there any way I can wait until they take Jacob away?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"As long as the EMT thinks it's okay you can stay now I have to go ask your friend her information"

"You can stay the bleeding isn't too bad" a gentleman leaned down and whispered in my ear

Seth pov

I was sitting on the back of the ambulance with lexy. I wanted her to go to the hospital and get checked because of the whole baby thing. An officer walked up and asked her

"whats your name ma'am, age , parents name if your under 18 and their phone number?"

"I am lexy Colt I am 17 ummm umm" lexy froze.

"sue Clearwater and Charlie swan and sues number is 689-4587" I hurried and said

"is that correct ma'am?" he aksed her

"yes that is correct"lexy replied

"ok now how about your sir" he looked at me

"I am Seth Clearwater and im 23" I forgot that I said my mom was lexys

"Clearwater so are you brother and sister? Or something?" I knew we had to tell him the truth

"Well you see this is my girlfriend she is 10 weeks pregnant and he parents kicked her out and so she moved in with my mom and stepfather. I figured you would want their names considering that is who takes care of her and does everything."

"Ok well congratulations on the baby, it sure would be a cutie and tell chief swan that his "adopted" daughter is just as pretty as the real one" he knew Charlie so he knew from the beginning this wasn't his daughter wow

"Will do officer umm"

"Collin officer Collin" he corrected

We were into the ambulance now everyone and was off to the hospital.

Jpov

My whole body hurt they had some iv hooked up to me and gave me medicine for the pain but with my body heat it burned right off. We got into the hospital and Carlisle quickly grabbed my bed and took me elsewhere. I mean seriously with the body heat of 106 people are going to think I'm dying of something.

"Edward bells you go ahead with ness now remember you're not her mother and father I am you're her brother and sister"

"Carlisle I think I would know that by now, it's only been how many years?" Edward smiled

"I know I know I just like to remind"

Carlisle got me into a separate room which no one really uses at the hospital. He put on my files he released me. I was healed a lot already anyways good thing about being a wolf. He grabbed his phone to make a call

"I have Jacob here and I need to get him out of the hospital will you and rose come get him?"

"ok good call when you're here" "rose and Emmett are on there way for you just stay here until I come back" he said walking out the door.

Carlisle pov

Jezze what the hell my granddaughter her boyfriend bestfriend are in the hospital and the freaking only normal one is lexy. I made my way to ness's room so that I can get the glass out and get her out of her as soon as possible.

"well look at my lovely daughter" I said walking into the room because the nurse was in there and technically as far as anyone new she was my daughter

"hey Carlisle" I hated when ness called me that but for the public I was Carlisle

"Let's see you have some glass in your head now from what the windshield"

"Yeah I do my head hit it after Jake went through it"

"alright nurse get me some tweezers and let's get her on her marry way back home"

The nurse walked out of the room and I knew ness was dying to know where Jake was

"I called Emmett to come get jack I figured getting him out of here before anyone noticed how high his body temp is would be in everyone's best interest but he is doing fine his party already healed a lot"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rpov

Everyone was home from the hospital Jake was the first on out of course me and lexy weren't too much of a worry. Lexy and Seth's baby is fine the crash didn't do anything they just told lexy to take it easy. It felt good being home and my head was pretty much healed I mean 2 days later is still kind of slow for a vampire. Jake is good as new. Alice says the vampire wolf guy should be coming soon. Within in the next week or so which isn't really good news although we got another wolf yesterday, Dyson he is Tyson's little brother. He is 15 kind of young but not the youngest no one can beat morgan. Everyone was ready to fight besides Tyson.

"Good Morning beautiful" Jake said walking into the living room where I was sitting.

"hey handsome I missed you too"

"I missed you baby" he said with a little grin

"can you guys just get a room or maybe your own house ya know esme built you guys one besides the other wolves go there" Emmett was always so mean to me and Jake.

"Oh uncle Emmett hush" I said kissing Jake

"Seriously eww" I was going to kill Emmett

"hey I gotta go see pixie quick be right back baby" why did Jake need to see Alice?

J pov

"Alice… Alice…Alice!"

"jezze puppy don't lose your bone" Alice had jokes

"hey I cant get rid of ness today to go to the store with you can you talk to bells about seeing if she'll take her out?"

"ya let me call her" she said pulling out her phone. It ran and rang and rang no answer

"Im just gunna text her" I guess bells knew how to respond to that one because two mintues later she was coming up the steps

"God dammit it Alice a girl is trying to get a little what is so dam-, oh hey Edward" I didn't need to know my girlfriends parents were getting it on…or trying to

"hey bells, I need a favor. I gotta do some running with Alice and ness can't come for mind helping us out?"

"ya sure not a problem I'll ask her to spend some time her and lexy well go look at baby stuff or something"

"lexy why lexy?" I was curious

"Seth asked me to so he can go find her a ring" the little bastard is stealing my moment.

"ok then Alice wanna head out now ill tell ness I gotta go take care of a wolf problem?"

"yeah sure Jake"

I walked back down the steps and the way Nessie right where I left her. Beating up on Emmett as usual she tends to do that a lot. "hey ness I just got a call for a wolf problem at Sam's so im gunna head out your mother is looking for you though"

"um ok ill go find her"she said giving me a kiss and heading upstairs.

I got in my car and made my way to town to look at rings I can't believe I am actually proposing to ness. I mean I always knew I would marry her but this soon no idea just with everything happening I want her as soon as possible to spend every bit of time married to her as possible. I pulled into the lot and somehow Alice was here before me that girl drives like a freaking nut to get here before me.

"what the hell took you so long dog?"

"I was driving over the speed limit and I left before you pixie I don't know how you beat me here"

We started walking towards the store I was scared we walked through the door and you could here the dinging that it makes from the bell.

"hello guys welcome can I help you with anything" the guy behind the counter said

"yes actually I am proposing to my girlfriend and I need to find the perfect ring" I replied

"she is a looker I must say" how could he think Alice is my girlfriend

"no this is my girlfriend's sister." I corrected him

"oh my I am sorry" he quickly said. "right over here is our engagement rings and the matching bands"

Alice walked first and I followed I was so nervous my hands started shaking I was sweating really bad. Jezze if I am like this now how is it going to be when I ask her. already Alice had about 7 rings picked out that she liked but none of them fully seemed like ness. They were so detailed and everything screamed I have money that wasn't ness but under one of the rings she picked was a little gold one with a decent sized diamond in the shape of a heart with little diamonds in the band and as soon as I seen it I knew.

"May I see that one" I said pointing to the ring

He grabbed it and said "awh this one is my favorite and Im not just saying that, my wife designed it before she died."

"Jake it is amazing she'll love it" Alice said jumping with joy

"I'll take it" I knew this was the ring

Now I had to set up how to do it I asked Alice for help and she came up with the perfect plan. We thought of the spot Edward use to take Bella to the field how perfect and petty but we couldn't get lights there, and I wanted a bit simple. Than I thought of la push, the beach I knew it was the place. Me Alice Emmett and rose went to set up down there

Alice had little white lights twinkling on the groung and candles between them. Rose pedals scattered across to the arch way where I would be standing in my tux that Alice picked up for me. Everyone got there Edward Carlisle esme Emmett jasper Alice all the wolves the only one missing was bells and ness. This was my part I had to text ness while Alice hung the note one the door saying

_Ness,_

_I am on the beach I wanted to watch the sunset meet me there?_

_Love always_

_Jacob_

I pulled out my phone texting ness

_Hey come to my dads? Car broke down bring bells I need her help._

She texted me back saying see you soon it was now the waiting game I knew she would be here soon,but I was getting nervous she could always say no. Edward came up and put his hand on my shoulder

"I know we have had our difference all life first you tried to steal my woman now your stealing my little girl you know she will say yes Jacob she loves you and you love her. Just take care of her or ill come after you" I think that's Edwards way of saying I have his blessing

"Edward we are going to be family, I love your daughter and I if I didn't try to steal bells I would've never met your daughter she is my whole life I would never do anything to destroy th-"

He cut me off "she almost here I hear her thoughts" I couldn't believe she was almost here this was it . it was the make it or break it moment. I seen her walking up she stopped as soon as she seen it all and everybody. She walked to me and once she got to me I got down on one knee

"Renesemee Cullen you are my everything my whole world the reason I wake up everyday I wouldn't want it any other way your my life my soul. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life" I oulled the ring out of my pocket "will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife"

Tear drops fell down her face she wasn't saying anything I was worried she was going to say no until "yes Jacob yes I will" I put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"TIME TO PARTY" Emmett yelled pulling out a bottle of wine while bells brought over some glasses and handed everyone some.

From this moment on I will start on forever with Renesemee Cullen soon to be Renesemee Black . I like the ring to that


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Rpov

Jacob proposed to me, I cant believe it everyone was in on it to. Alice was already planning , we decided to get married the week after I graduate highschool, to think in a year and a half I will be mrs. Renesemee black. I liked the sound to that. I turned over in my bed where Jacob was, mom and dad let him spend nights now considering we were getting married.

"goodmorning beautiful" he said in his sleeping voice

"good morning babe" he loved when I call him that

"so what are our plans for today?" he asked

"well idk about you but I have to get my butt to school" I think he forgets I am only psychically 16.

"I forgot you go to school"

I got up out of bed and jumped in the shower to my surprise Jake got in with me. He never got up and got in the shower with me. He was scrubbing my back for me because I couldn't always reach. He dropped the sponge and I felt his hand come around to my chest rubbing me. I turned around kissing him, I moved lower to his neck and chest throwing a little bit of biting in there. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall sticking his dick inside of me. He pulled me down so it went deeper and deeper every time. Up and down I moaned his name over and over again. When we were finally finshed I washed up again got out and got dressed he kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you Renesemee" he whispered in my ear

"I love you Jacob" "but I need to get off to school"

"ill take you is lexy ready we'll swing by and get her from Charlie's" he always was worried about lexy

I decided to pull out my phone and text her

_Hey lex, we're about to leave do you need a ride? Or is Seth taking you?_

I waited for her to text me back

_Ya that will be good cause Seth had to go into work early Charlie was going to give me a ride but id rather go with you and Jake they already do so much for me by letting me stay here._

"ya Jake lexy is ready" I yelled

_Ok im going to grab a bowl of cereal and we'll be there_

I headed down stairs to grab a bowl of cereal since me and Jake had sex this morning it took time out of making food since esme and Carlisle was out hunting. I ate it quickly and brushed my teeth.

"come on babe you're going to be late" Jake yelled up the steps

"ok im coming now"

_We're leaving now_

I texted lexy as I was walking into the car, we got in and I swear we were at grandpa's in the matter of two minutes, Jake drove like a mad man. Jake hit the horn twice and lexy was outside she started to show in her pregnancy. Especially in the outfit she had on , she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans black flats with a boy on the and a form fitting shirt that was low cut at the neck.

"well don't you look pretty today" I yelled

"Renesemee Cullen! Its early in the morning stop yelling and come give me a hug" Grandpa Charlie I guess heard me yelling to lexy

I got up out of the car and ran over slipping and falling on my butt, Jake ran over to help me along did grandpa.

"are you okay?" grandpa asked

"I'm fine I only fell on my butt and being half vampire ya know protects me a lot from breaking bones" I laughed it off once I got up off the ground everyone started laughing.

"Thanks guys laugh at the girl who just fell, I feel the love" I had to make them feel bad for laughing

My phone was going off in my back pocket when I reached into grab it I seen my screen was cracked. I might be indestructible but my phone was not.

"umm Jake I broke my phone is it cool if we drop lexy off at school and go get a new one ill call mom from your phone and ask"

"well I don't really have to many plans today so if u want to go we can" he said handing me his phone

I dialed moms number and it rang twice before she answered it, "hello mom"

"ya I was just wondering if I can go into school late"

"because we went to go get lexy and grandpa yelled for me to give him a hug and I fell on my butt and my phone was in my back pocket and I smashed it. So I wanted to go get a new one"

"alrighty thanks mom"

"she said yes, and that I just don't have to go back to school today so you're stuck with me all day" I informed Jake

"oh yippie it sounds like so much fun , just kidding babe"

I gave him the look I always do where I scrunch my nose and shake my head.

"alright now you kids head off and get lexy to school" grandpa said walking into the house

"bye love you"

"love you to ness"

We drove off getting lexy to school, it didn't take to long to get there with jakes driving skills.

"see you later lexy come by tonight well do a double date"

"ya sounds fun"

When she got far enough away, I whispered into jakes ear "Seth proposing and neither of them know this but we got them a house"

"Damn is that why your mom let you skip the whole day of school"

"Yuppers no lets go so I can fix my phone"

I hated AT&T they were always assholes unless Greg was working he was nice. I tend to break my phone a lot although it has been about a year and a half now since I have. I use to get angry and squeeze my fist forgetting I had my phone in my hands. We pulled up the store and I saw him. Greg was there

I walked in "oh "

He turned around to see who was calling his name "awe miss Renesemee, what is the honor of getting to see you today" Greg was a vampire, who moved into Seattle about 2 months after the fight

"Well ya see I slipped and fell on my butt and crushed my phone"

"So what your telling me is you have to buy another new one, oh Renesemee where is your puppy today?"

"He is waiting in the car"

"Ok let me see your phone so I can get the sim card out of it" I pulled my phone out and handed him my phone.

"Well well I see congratulations is in order" he said holding my hand looking at the ring on my finger

"Very nice and good taste to Jake sure knows how to pick things" he laughed

"Ya I know he does I cried but seriously Greg I gotta get this phone done"

"Well Renesemee your up for an upgrade would you like it?"

"Sure I guess I'm mean if it's that time"

"well you have the galaxy 3 so we have the 4 or we have the new iPhone 5 s just came in, and so much better than the 5"

"Well Greg just give me an iPhone I'll be an apple nerd for a little while"

"Haha case? I have a pink camo one"

"Sure Greg"

"Well Renesemee your total comes to 230.89"

"Talk about a lot" I said pulling my wallet out of my purse so I can get my bank card. There was enough money in that bank to last me a life time

"Credit or debit" he asked

"Seriously Greg swipe the damn card so I can go get done with everything"

"Someone is grumpy today but here ya go" he handed me my bag and my bank card back

I walked out the door and into the car

"He was awful friendly today" Jake always got jealous

"That's just Greg and you know it"

He smiled and gave me a kiss, and we started heading home. Once we pulled up to the house I knew dad was going to yell about my phone getting broken. I opened the front door and I was right

"Renesemee Cullen!" he yelled

"Yes daddy?"

"Don't daddy me, you know I'm sick of you breaking phones and having to buy new ones. I understand we have money but not for you to replace your phone left and right because your careless with them"

"Dad it was a complete accident I slipped and fell while giving grandpa Charlie a hug and fell on my phone"

"Oh well still be more responsible" he stormed off into the kitchen

Jake took off as soon as he seen dad, now he's hanging out with Emmett watching basketball


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 …..A couple days later

Jpov

Alice says today is the day, its time for the fight. I knew we would have the numbers we had me, Seth, Leah, jarred, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Logan, Tyson, James, Kevin, Kennedy, Wyatt, Madison, Morgan, and Dyson Than Carlisle, esme, Edward, bells, rose, Emmett, Alice, jasper, and Nessie plus Carla not sure how trust worthy she is but she has been good so far That is a total of 28. We had sam go up to the clearing and spread some blood around to drag them there. I put morgan and dyson down at on the rez with sam at the house because I wanted someone there incase of something happening not that dyson was ready but morgan was getting good and she was fast.

"JACOB we are heading up to the clearing now lets go" Edward yelled up the steps it was like 6 in the morning and I didn't want to be up yet but when duty calls I got to go. I ran out into the woods and phased we all took off like the speed of light. Once we got to the clearing it was all a waiting game, when they would be there , when I would get to put a face to this infamous guy.

He had 18 other vampires with him. I seen the vampires and hybrid things first. Than I seen the face, I couldn't believe this son of a bitch. How could this scumbag be buddy buddy with us 2 years and than do this shit. " well well if it isn't the amazing alpha" the words coming out of his mouth made me sick

"well well if it isn't Greg who pretended to be friends with us for a year now flirting with my fiancé and everything else" I couldn't believe it was really this low life scum

"now now jacob don't get angry puppy" he knew I hated that

"what do you want with sam anyways?" I asked

"I Don't want sam you idiot I told Carla that so she would run here and tell you that I knew you couldn't fully see me because I am surrounded by my hybrids"

"if you don't want sam what do you want" I was confused

"well ya see 2 years ago this wonderful drop dead beautiful girl walked into my store and she was single and perfect until she started dating you. That's right Jacob I want your mate"

"well the fuck you will get her you would have to kill me first and even then she would never want you"

"see Jacob that's exactly what I plan to do and she will learn to love me in the long run"

To think this bastard wants my woman, my soon to be mate this scumbag, I couldn't control my rag anymore I instantly phased and went after him. The whole war broke out, I was chasing Greg through the woods I jumped onto a tree and got in front of him launching at him I finally bit him and got him to the ground.

"now Jacob is this the way to resolve this" he said screaming at the top of his lungs for this loser to think he could have my woman I was going to rip him apart and set his body on fire. I drug him back to the clearing where I seen that male hybrid getting the best of ness. That was until bells seen it and used her shield to protect her than ness quickly broke his bones everyone I believe starting from his ribs, legs paws, neck everything but being part vampire she had to rip him apart. Greg tried getting away from me and tried sinking his fangs into my neck. Like that was going to work, yeah right does he understand who I am I am the alpha. I ripped his body apart and threw him into the fire watching him burn. Madison was fighting the girl hybrid in vampire form. Madison was doing well but I think my best young wolf out there today was Wyatt he tore through 3 or four vampires one after another. He would make a great leader one day if born into the right blood line but also he will make a great member of the pack a strong one indeed. Before I knew it all the vampires and hybrids were dead besides one. A little girl about 14 she didn't want to fight she was to scared. Carlisle and esme as always took her in as there own as long as she agreed to not feed off of people.

"well I am going to be on my way now that this war is over" Carla said to Carlisle

"well Carla we thank you for helping us and you are welcome to stay if you want" Carlisle was such a kind hearted person

"thank you for the offer but you seem to be multiplying left and right over here and I don't want to intrude plus I think I need to do a little searching and finding on my own now that I am a vampire"

"well have a very nice day and feel free to stop by anytime"

"ah Jacob come meet the newest member of our family" Carlisle called me over

"this is Jacob he is the alpha of the wolf, im sure he will shift back as soon as we get home his clothes got ripped off but this is renesemee's fiancé"

"well hello Jacob I am heather" I extended my paw to her

It was just time to head home so I ran up to my woman threw her over onto my back with my nose and ran home to the wolf house of course after that I had to get something. Sex blowjob anything I needed a stress reliever. Reaching the house and letting ness down and than phasing back to my human form I grabbed her and carried her to the room.

"jake your naked" she said

"I know and you are about to be to" I opened the bedroom door tossing her on the bed biting her neck. I grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. She moaned I yanked her shorts off and seen her little black thong and went crazy I grabbed them with my teeth and ripped them off. "jake if you continue im going to have nothing left. I smirked and ripped her bra in half. I looked her in the eyes and put my dick inside her she let out a soft moan. I started moving back and forth she moaned almost everytime the deeper I got the louder she got. I picked up speed and that's when I heard her yell "JAKE" it made me want to go hard which indeed I did, which than caused her to moan and say my name more. This went on for about 2 hours when finally we both had enough. I rolled over laid next to her and close my eyes.

"Jake that was umm amazing" her saying that made me extremely happy

"it was amazing renesemee"

" I love you jake"

"I love you Ness"

"well I guess I have to steal your clothes considering mine are ripped" I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. I got up and got her a pair of my shorts a t-shirt and a hoodie.

"stop laughing Jacob or ill rip your clothes" she gave me that stern look when she said that

"well ness I might like it was to much if you is you did" I stuck my tongue out at her she just laughed at me.

"well we gotta get home before you and dad get into a fight again and please try not to think about this around him"

"I can try but I cant promise im thinking about going out with the boys tonight anyway if that's ok with you"

"yeah sure I mean I guess we can just go on a double date with lexy and Seth tomorrow anyways"

"ok thanks babe lets go"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rpov

Since Jake was going out I figured I would see if lexy wanted to do something to night. I called her phone but no answer so I decided to just go to grandpa Charlie's house. Its been awhile since I actually drove myself somewhere, and damn did I miss my truck. I knew lexy and Seth wanted to get a new car suitable for the baby.I finally got to grandpa's knocked on the door

"well hello Renesemee, how are you today" sue asked

"im good sue how are you? Is lexy here?" I didn't really want to talk just wanted to get to lexy

"I'm fine and yes she is she is up in her room"

"okay thank you" I walked up the steps and into lexy's room , my mother's old room although I didn't look like my mother's anymore it was light pink and baby blue with polka-dots everywhere. It was the definition of girly.

"Hey ren" lexy said

"Hey lex, wanna go car shopping with me?"

"Sure you're selling your truck though?"

"Ya I'm not sure"

"well good because me and Seth need a car anyway so I'll do some looking while we're there" lexy needed a car and if there was a cheaper one I would buy it for her

"Ok lets go" she followed me down the steps , thinking about it now being 3 and a half months pregnant I should've brought a car instead of my truck.

"hey sue ill be back later I'm going to go car shopping with ren"

"okay honey just make sure you have your key and if you need anything you know my number" sue liked having somebody to look after

I helped lex into the car since she was pregnant it was hard for her to get into. I went to forks car lot first, we looked around there was a convertible beetle I liked but it wasn't me we were here for although there was an 2009 Hyundai Santa Fe for 9 grand it was in nice condition for lexy. Her birthday was coming up and I wanted to get her something nice

"I'm going to call aunt rose"

"hey aunt rose can you come look at a suv for me"

"ya I'm over in forks car lot" "okay thank you"

I hung up the phone and waited for her to get here I seen her red convertible pull up. She has had this thing for years it was her baby.

"hey Nessie what car did you want me to look at?" rose asked

"the 2009 Hyundai Santa Fe" I said to her

"ren why are you looking at suv that's not your type at all I know I'm thinking of switching it up a bit" lexy seemed confused but only if she knew it was for her

"it seems to be in good shape it will last you quite some time ness" aunt rose butted in

"will you go in and help me talk him down in price?" I asked her

"of course I will ness that's what I'm best at" we headed into the office. There was a man who was dressed in a very nice black suit blue shirt and tie blonde hair and baby blue eyes, very attractice young man.

"hello, today must be my lucky day to have 3 beautiful young women walk into my office how can I help yous?"

"the blue 2009 Hyundai Santa Fe" aunt rose said

"awh that one is sure a nice one" the car sales man said

"well ya see that price there is a little high for the mileage and the year of the car"

"but the car is in very good shape young lady" he thought he could out smart aunt rose

"well ya see I am a mechanic and I know how much the car is really worth and I won't let my niece pay a dime of that"

"well than how much do you say the car is worth?" he gave her a weird look

"only about 75 hundred"

"how about 80hundred" he gave us his counter price

"70 hundred" aunt rose was stern about that price so she dropped

"you dropped you cant do that" he laughed

"well I just did its 75 hundred or I'm walking" he smiled and bat her eyes

"you drive a tough bargain miss but I can do it"

I knew aunt rose would talk him down she knew way to much about cars to let him over charge me. He got all the paper work together I signed it and handed him my bank card. Like ive said before there is enough money in there to last me a lifetime and that doesn't include the money I get in interest. He handed me the keys to the car and I tossed them to lexy to drive it back to the house while I drove my truck. Once we reached the house I had lexy park it in the garage. I would've given it to her right then and there but I knew that Aunt Alice was planning a party and I wanted to get some seat covers and stuff for it.

"I'm hungry how bout you lex?"I asked

"starving ren remember feeding for two"

"lets go see what grandma esme can cook up"

We walked into the house and I headed straight to the kitchen because I knew gram would be in there.

"hey grams"

"well hello my beautiful granddaughter"

"can you please make me and lexy some food we are starving?"

"not a problem ness how about some chicken alfredo" gram always made me food when I was hungry

"Sounds yummy" it really did

"Hey lexy I'm going to go see Aunt Alice brb" I turned to lexy and said

I pulled out my phone to see where Aunt Alice was

_Hey where are you? Need to talk, meet me in my room?_ I pushed send and waited for her to respond

_Ya ness be there in 2_ I went upstairs to my bedroom Aunt Alice walked through the door right after

"Hey ness what's up" aunt Alice asked

"well ya see lexy's birthday is in two days and I got her a car because they were going to sell Seth's jeep to buy one and I found a nice one today but I wanted to through her a birthday party tomorrow night"

"So what you're saying is you want me to plan a party like I have nothing else to do with my time"

"If you're busy I'll do it myself"

"ness your crazy I was kidding I love doing parties don't worry about it just invite some people from school I'll get the wolves and family and well ya know I'm going to go plan now and present I gotta get present and streamers" she trialed off into the hall way but I could still here her "balloons"

I headed back down stairs I could smell the food grandma esme made. I walked towards the kitchen and there was a plate for me waiting I jumped right up and ate it all and got seconds it was really good.

"So lexy I was thinking we could chill around here and have a movie night with Seth and Jake?"

"yeah I'm pretty sure Seth doesn't have anything planed"

"you could even stay over its been awhile since you have" it would give her a chance to let loose for once

"ya I will I just gotta let sue and Charlie know they worry about me if I don't give them a heads up. Ya know its weird they care so much unlike my parents ever did it was always about the twins and my older sister needing rehab and everything else I always got lost. I mean they haven't called me since that fight" tears started rolling down lexy's face

"how do they just not care about their child or their grandchild that I'm carrying they just threw me out without caring" she really started to cry here my mom happen to walk into the kitchen and she put her arms around lexy

"we love you like family, me and Edward see you as a second daughter we were going to ask you to live with us but sue and Charlie already did. We are here for you lexy you and the baby and we would like to ask you if you would like to become a Cullen."

"become a Cullen what do you mean?" lexy seemed confused

"I mean I know you are going to be 17 in two days but we want you to be our daughter me and Edward would love to adopt you" dad walked in at this point and put his hand on lexy's shoulder

"I couldn't do that to ren you guys are her family I feel bad enough living with sue and Charlie"

"Lexy I love you like a sister your my best friend and I have enough family to share we would love you as part of the family every one of us" I told her

"Then yes I would love to be part of the Cullens" hearing lexy say that made me feel like I finally wouldn't be an only child

"well we will go to your parents and get them to sign you over and then we will legally adopt you" dad said

Mom pulled out her phone and made some calls to the lawyer and lexy's parents. Mom had the lawyer print up some papers for lexy's parents to sign giving them custody and signing over their rights to her. The fax machine started going off the papers were coming through next dad was on the phone with lexy's mother "we need to have a meeting and talk tonight at 6 meet us at the dinner on fifth st." dad hung up the phone.

I pulled out my phone forgetting to invite everyone from school to lexys party tomorrow so I sent a mass text

_We are having a party at my house for lexy colt tomorrow it's the day before her birthday it's a surprise and she has no idea about it be at my house for 6 –nessie cullen_


	17. Chapter 17

**I really like this chapter guys i hope you like it jsut as much as i do it is all about family and not just by blood either. im in a writing mood tonight so there is going to be plenty more chapters tonight probably two or three more**

* * *

Chapter 17

Edward's pov

I knew lexy would be in good hands with us we would love and care for her like she was our own. Just like we do with renesemee . her parents aren't doing the job they are supposed to be doing as parents so we are going to step up and do it. Bella and I were driving to the dinner to meet lexy's parents we had the paper work in our hand for you to sign. One way or another we would have lexy as our daughter weather they gave her willingly or we went through court. Finally pulling up I seen them in the booth through the window they had lexy's sister's kids with them. We parked the car and made our way to the door.

"just 2" the waitress asked

"no we are with the couple over there" I let her know

"ok let me grab two more menus and take you over"

"oh we don't need any we won't be eating" Bella cut in and said

The waitress took us over to the table I noticed how much the colt's seemed bothered by being here

"good evening Mr. and Mrs. Colt" I extended my hand. Mr. Colt met mine and tried to give me a stern hand shake to stand his ground I showed him a bit of my strength in return. I saw the look on his face try to hold the smile but he couldn't stop thinking about his hurting hand. I let go and introduced Bella

"This is my wife Bella Cullen" Bella just nodded her head we both sat down and got to business.

"As we all know lexy is pregnant" as I said that lexy's mom had a disgusted face

"And as you all know you kicked her out and this is why we are here today. Your daughter and soon to be grandchild no longer want to be in your life as you've made it known you don't want to be in hers considering its been over a month since she told you she was pregnant. No hear comes why we are here" Bella pulled out the papers and sat them on the table "we would like to become lexy's parents and we will do this one way or another. Weather you sign her over and we change her name or we take you to court and fight you on it. And trust me we will win I have all the money in the world and the best lawyer too we will win. It's just your choice on taking it the easy way or the hard way"

"You want us to sign or daughter over to someone we don't even know" her father said

"It's not like you ever cared what she did. She stays at our house with our sister all the time for days upon days and you don't give two shits what she does or what happens you kicked your 16 year old daughter out of the house and she moved in with my father and Seth's mother because she feels like she bothers us with all we do and this is our way of showing her we love her and want her in the family" Bella was getting angry

"I gave birth to that little girl she is my blood I'll never forget her no I haven't been the best mother but I want to be in my daughter's life and grandchild's life but I will sign those papers because you are right I haven't cared what she has done and she does need better parents and if lex wants to be part of our life's she will come to us eventually to see her" her mother was crying

Bella passed the papers to Mrs. Colt and as she said she would she sign her name.

"I refuse to sign my daughter you might be able to Karen but I cannot! That is my blood not theirs" her father seemed angry

"honey, we haven't taken care of her the way we should have they are going to give her everything we can not yes we are sign over our rights but she will always be a part of us and our daughter she will come around to us after she is done being mad but she needs Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" tears started coming down from his eyes I felt horrible but I knew I was doing what was right for lexy

"fine" he signed his name

"I am very glad you seen it our way and we didn't have to go to court now if lexy wants you in her life you will hear from her we will not tell her she cant talk to you or anything of the sort we are just taking legal responsibility of her" I told them

"ya just go"her father was angry

"that we will have a great day" I said turning to my wife and walking out. I pulled out my phone and called back the lawyer

_"Hello this is Mr. Edward Cullen"_

_"Yes that is the one, we got the papers signed for lexy to become our daughter"_

_"Good, when can we have her name transferred?"_

_"Tomorrow morning great I'll see you at seven tomorrow morning"_

Tomorrow lexy's name will be transferred over to us and have our last name

Jpov

Little does Nessie know my guys day is to go with Seth to get a ring for lexy. Seth asked me not to say anything so I didn't but I'm going to go out later with Seth have a couple drinks because in a little bit of time he is going to be a father he only have 5 ½ months left. Carlisle says they can see what the baby is possibly next month and than hopefully next summer I'm going to be married and Seth not to long after. We don't have to much longer to live it up. Its time to start our family which means partying days are over.

"so man what do you think about this one" Seth said holding up a ring

"its nice man I cant tell you which one to pick, when you see it you'll know. Alice picked out like a hundred for me and not one was it until I looked over and seen one and it happen to have a story behind it and I knew it was the one"

"ya man I guess I should just look more right?"

"bud you'll know it's the ring when you see it!" I knew he was nervous but he just needed to calm down

He just looked around in ever glass self until he stopped at one. There was a beautiful ring it had to bands on it a nice sized diamond in the middle with little ones on the bands. "This is it, I'll take it"

2,500 he spent on a ring. But it was the one he wanted.

"man lexy is going to kill me she is bitching about getting a car or something instead of the jeep because she can't get in and out plus itll be hard with the baby and I'm spending this much on a ring" Seth said

"Well men between me and you, you don't have to worry about buying her a car Nessie bought one today a suv for her birthday. But I wasn't supposed to tell you"

"damn Jake Nessie didn't have to do that" Seth's way of saying thank you

"we both know she didn't have to she wanted to" which reminded me I needed to go to the store to get the seat covers and stuff

"alright you ready Nessie asked me to get stuff for the car for lexy"

"ya man"

Rpov

"I can't believe we are going to be sisters" lexy said

"I know does that mean you'll move in here or stay with sue and Charlie?"

"hey guys can I join you?" heather walked in, I felt bad for the poor girl but then again she was still adjusting to being around humans and not biting and if she went after lexy I would kill her. I just looked at lexy

"yes heather come join" lexy told her I was very worried about heather but she seemed to have good control of herself like my mother when she was turned dad says

"and idk what will happen ren you guys are kind of already backed up with people here"

I guess mom and dad were getting home at that time because dad cut in by saying "we always have room for you lexy you are now our daughter" he put the papers on the table

"we have an to see the lawyer tomorrow to transfer your name to Cullen and your always welcome to Nessie's old room at our cottage or we will find space for you here."

"they signed them? And I wouldn't want to be a burden on the house so if it would be okay could I take ren's old room?" lexy seemed surprised

"yes they signed them and we want you to know lexy If you need anything I am here for you and so is Bella we are here if you need money or help with something even a babysitter although the babysitter of the house is normally rose and you can have Nessie's old room we can get your stuff from sue and Charlie's house or we can go buy new stuff if you want to leave that there in case you spend the night there whatever you want to do also if you would like your real parents in your life we would never be mad" dad made that fact known

"thank you guys so much and maybe in the long run I would want them in my life but right now I don't I'm hurt and upset with them and we can go get the stuff for Charlie's I wouldn't want you spending money"

"It's fine we will go shopping tomorrow after the meeting with the lawyer" mom said

"Okay now you three should get your butts to bed we all are going tomorrow you too heather you're part of the family and Carlisle and esme have a meeting with the lawyer for you too"

We all went upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight lex"

"Goodnight ren"

Jpov

I got the stuff yesterday that Nessie asked me to although I tossed back a couple beers with Seth and the other wolves and I'm feeling a bit of a hangover from it. I went to the house to drop the stuff off and help Alice set up for the party. Before I fully got through the door Alice threw a box at me and put me to work

"good Jake I need you put that over there and then come help me" the pixie was way to hyper for me right now

"Awe someone looks a bit hung over" Blondie of course had to make a comment

"shut up Blondie before I come over there and kill your ass weather you are my fiancé's aunt or not"

"oh dog you know you love me and ill just sick my big bad vampire on you" she said kissing Emmett

"hey leave me out of this" Emmett pulled away and said

"emmet go put this bow on lexy's suv and pull it around to the back yard behind the table of presents" Alice was shooting of orders left and right

"Jake go in the kitchen and get all the food out of the freezer to defrost" I headed into the kitchen I pulled out 25 stakes who needs that much stakes? They weren't even small stakes they were huge which means they would probably cut them in half then I pulled the hotdogs out I pulled 3 30 packs out and lastly the hamburgers there was 4 big cases

"Jake don't forget the fries and the chicken" Alice yelled into the kitchen

Seriously who needs this much food and how did she get this all ready in a day? I will always wonder when it comes to this girl. I walked back into the living room

"Jake go get all the soda out of the garage there is a lot of boxes they need to be put into the coolers there's a total of 15 sprite 20 coke 20 Pepsi and 15 orange 20 15 root beer 15 birch beer and I forget what else but grab whatever is in there" another order out of the pixie's mouth. I carried the soda to the coolers I realized there was no ice in them so I walked back into the house to ask Alice "hey Alice do you want me to put ice in these ?"

"yeah put two bags for now in each cooler oh and don't forget the water to put in to there is 10 cases"

Oh this woman is going to drive me made i went back to the garage and got the ice in the coolers and the soda and the water. Nessie owes me for this one wait a minute where the hell is Seth? This is his girls party I pulled my phone out

_Hey jackass get over here and help me get ready for your womans party before I come rip you out of bed and drag you by your teeth _

If I had to be here so did he. It was his girlfriend's birthday party. Yes my woman planned it but it was still lexy's birthday. *beep**beep*

_Haha Alice got your ass you work I'm getting up now I gotta grab my tux Alice ordered and the flowers for me tonight and than ill come help you. Next time I say we don't drink as much_

_Hurry dick head I'm having loads of fun sorting soda into about 20 different coolers_

*beep**beep*

_Alright alright I'm out the door now give we 20 minutes_

"Jake if I hear that phone one more time I'm going to break it" how the fuck did Alice hear that from the kitchen

* * *

**how nice of the edward and bella to adopt lexy and just making it clear carlisle and esme adopting heather was just for paper work not that heather wasnt part of the family already some memebers still are worried about her as seen in nessie point of view. lets see if heather stays good**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Rpov

Well it is official lexy is my sister. And heather is now technically my aunt yay not. Its already noon and we just got out of the lawyers office there was so much paper work to have lexy's last name changed

"Carlisle we'll take heather with us shopping why don't you and esme head back to the house"dad said

"okay thanks Edward" grandpa said

"now heather your welcome to come in my car with me and Bella or I'm sure the girls would love to have you in the truck with them right girls"

"yes dad we wouldn't mind" I said hoping she would go with them dad was obviously reading my mind because he gave me a dirty look when I thought that

"ill go with the girls I guess give you and Bella your space" dammit I though what she said that

"ness!" dad yelled

"ya dad?" I said knowing he wouldn't call me out on it

"be safe okay"he really wasn't happy with me at this point

Sorry dad ill be nice I just don't fully trust her around lexy or me to be exact she was changed to kill people not eat off animals like us I thought to him

He just shook his head in disappointment, I should've known if she was thinking anything out of line he would've stopped her or caught it. He nodded telling me I was right on that one.

"alright lets go" I said getting into the truck I rolled down my window yelling to mom asking "what store we were going to"

"the mall ness"mom yelled back

We were off I loved shopping at the mall. I wanted lexy to have a nice outfit while we were here so she can look good when we finally go home. Once we reached the mall we were waiting around for mom and dad but they were taking forever and I didn't know why. Finally after 20 minutes they pulled up.

"what the hell took you so long" I said as they were getting out of the car

"well we stopped at the bank and had lexy's bank account set up" "and picked up heathers card to Carlisle's account but heather you have a limit of 2,000 every month because of your age" heather was 14 but she looked about 18 though with the hair extension and the makeup aunt Alice did she was a senior in school said she was another one of grandpa's foster kids

Dad handed heather her card "and lexy here is your there is enough money to last you a life time about 6 million was transferred over to your account and with the interest on that it's like 4 grand if not more a month." She was given the same amount when I got my back card but I now have like 10 million from everything I've gotten over the years.

"wow guys you didn't have to" lexy said

"lexy we have money and you as part of the family now has money to, you and that baby are going to need it" dad said

"and today is still on us for the stuff for your room and clothes" mom added in

We headed into the mall our first plan was clothes.

"I want to go into Hollister" I said they had a lot of clothes that lexy liked to

"ok than lets go there" mom said we walked to the end of the mall where the store was we headed into the store and the first thing out of dad's mouth was

"jezze you need a flashlight in this store"

Lexy and I were already gone we left heather with mom there was a lot of clothes we liked lexy was shy but every time she would pick something up and hold it for a little bit mom went behind her and bought it. They got her a size like mine since we use to be the same size before we got pregnant and than they would by her a large for the size she is now "now lexy we want to make a stop at the maternity store for when you get really big ok or we can have Alice pick you up things if you would like or you can do that on yur own whatever you would like" mom said

"thank you guys so much"lexy never stopped thanking mom

We got a lot in this store and my our way to the registered mom went first with lexy's stuff

"your total is 634.23" the lady at the register said

"make it credit please" mom said

"sign here ma'am" she said pointing to the dotted line

It was my turn I knew I wouldn't come to as much because they got lexy two of everything

"230.56" I pulled out my bank card and charger it

"thank you have a good day" the lady said. Dad bought heathers today he didn't want her to feel left out since we all got stuff but hey I bought my own what the hell dad

"106.45 is your total"

Dad handed her cash and grabbed the bags finally leaving the store we went over to a little tiny store in the mall called claire's clothes. We did alout of shopping there aunt Alice loved it we got a couple things there all three of us spent about 2 grand lexy alone was 800 I was 800 and heather was like 150. It was a nice day finally we left the mall and went next door to Steve's furniture. We were shopping for heather and lexy here. Dad went with heather to pick while mom went me and lexy. Lexy picked a light oak canopy bed with the dressers and vanity to match. Then we saw the mirror that matched it.

"now I think the other stuff for your room will have to wait til after your birthday because I think someone might have got you quite a bit for your birthday" mom said

We had the stuff shipped to the delivered to the houses for tomorrow morning it was already 530 which meant it was time to head to the party

Jpov

"Seth dude I just got the call" I yelled

"the one about the loan?" Seth asked

"ya man it was approved we can by the shop tomorrow" Seth and myself decided to open up a custom bike shop with a garage attached to it too. Rose was going to help out in the garage alone with embry but the main thing was the bikes.

"dude that is so great I cant wait to tell lexy" Seth was so happy as was i

"I know man it feels great to do it on our own instead of like my girlfriends parents helping us out that's why the only one I told is rose and that's because she is a mechanic

"dude its 5:45 we gotta get out back before Alice kills us"

We went out back to see Alice with an angry look on her face. "calm down pixie we're here"

"well you got out here in time they're here now shut up and get ready to yell surprise"

We heard them walk on the side walk we could hear the sound of the girls heels, ya know for lexy being 3 and ½ months pregnant she still wore her heels.

"where is everyone ?" we heard lexy ask as we all jumped out yelling surprise

"omg thank you everyone" she said

"now lets open your presents" Alice said

Me and Seth slipped away so he can get dressed in his tux while I got the cake that said happy birthday lexy cullen. "you ready man" I yelled up "ya bro I'm coming down now"he said coming down the steps

We got to the door "dude the roses go get the 2 dozen of roses I'm going to take the cake out"

I went out the door and set it on the table. "oh ya and hey lex before you open the presents from Jake I think you need to open mine first" Nessie said where Emmett put the car you couldn't see it if you weren't looking for it

Lexy caught the little box Nessie tossed she undid the ribbon and moved the tissue paper to find a key "whats this ren?"

"well remember when we went car shopping and I told you I needed a new car? We weren't there for me we were there for you" Nessie said pointing at the car

"Ren you really didn't have to" lexy said hugging her

Lexy finished opening her presents while Seth snuck behind the tree in his tux Alice tied a swing onto the tree for lexy to sit in. "well lexy that's it besides one" Alice said

"well where is it" lexy asked

"well you have to get blind folded and you have to sit in the swing to get that present" Alice told her

Ness blind folder her while I lead her to the swing and helped her sit, Seth came out from behind the tree in his tux with the 2 dozen of roses. Ness undid the blind fold "oh my god Seth you're so sweet baby I love you" lexy said as she started to cry

"well you see lexy this isn't you present" he said while pulling the ring box out of his pocket "your my girlfriend and I love you, you're the mother of my soon to be child and I couldn't ask for anyone better because I have the best" he paused "without you lexy my life would be crazy you know I wouldn't be able to live without you. You make my bad days better and my good day the best" he paused again "that day when I ran in to get Jake from sam's I looked into your eyes and seen that one day I was going to ask you to marry me and well lexy today is that day" he paused one more time as a tear fell from his eye, but he wasn't the only one crying so was lexy "Alexis Marie Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"of course Seth Clearwater I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else" lexy got up to hug him after the hug Seth put the ring on her finger.

Everyone clapped and threw rose pedals into the air, That was Alice's idea.

"that's not the only good news" Seth said "id like to call Jake, rose and embry over" he added

"now me and my bestfriend came up with this idea to make custom motorcycles but we didn't have a place to do it, so we went to the bank and at first they shut us down for a loan because our business wouldn't survive in a little town like this for just "bikes" as the banker put it so we came to rose and embry who has there mechanic license just like Jake and I. and came up with the idea to put a garage in with it" he paused "so we went back to the bank and told them our new plan this time they still had there doubts and we waited two whole months for them to call us back but you know what they called about and hour ago and told us we are approved. So as of this next January we will have a new shop in town called Unity Engine" everybody clapped there I guess Alice seen this happening because she handed out glasses of champagne to toast "to Seth and lexy" ness yelled " and to Jake embry rose and Seth again on the approval of there business" she added Everyone repeated her

"time for cake" Alice said, when lexy seen the cake she cried. She really was part of this family now

Everyone sang happy birthday "make a wish" someone yelled and she blew out the candles saying "I don't need wishing I have everything a girl could ask for"

"okay guys lets party" Emmett said turning up the radio


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A couple days later

Rpov

Lexy's parents sent a birthday card in the mail to the main house not realizing she lives with my parents at the cottage. I got into the truck and took it down to her. Since it's my parents' house I just walked right in. "lex you got mail sent to the house"

"in here ren" she yelled out of the bedroom

I went into the bedroom it was really pretty, I remember when it was my room.

"you got a birthday card from your parents" I told her

"seriously?" she asked

"ya here you go" I tossed it over to her. Lexy opened it , it was a card with 20 bucks in it and they said it was for her to get an outfit, and that they loved her

"they are seriously pathetic" she said laughing as she put the money back into the car and threw it into the side table drawer

"wanna go get something to eat ren?" she asked

"sure my truck or your car?" I asked her

"well since I have this big old pregnant belly and your truck is high I think we should take mine" she laughed

"haha alright, where do you want to go" I asked her

"well the baby wants steak so lets go to longhorn steak house"

"sounds good to me wanna ask Jake and Seth?"

"ya it'd be nice if they went"

I pulled out my phone to call Jake it rang three times and he finally answered

_"hey Jake"_

_"Hey babe"_

_"me and lex are going to get food would you and Seth like to come or are you guys to busy?"_

_"ya we can step away for a bit rose and embry can handle it"_

_"great meet you there"_

_"alright bye babe"_

"they are going to meet us there" we wnt out to the car and started driving it was like 20 minutes away so I hooked my phone up to the radio I was in a country mode today I played my favorite song my scotty mccreery.

"so lex don't you find out what the baby is next week?"

"yeah Carlisle says that we can see possibly since ill be four months along"

"well hopefully you find out so we can throw you a baby shower"

"you guys have already don't so much you don't need to"

"hey my little niece or nephew needs one!"

"whatever you say ren" we argued about me throwing her a shower the whole way there then she finally agreed to it once we reached the restaurant. As she parked the car my door opened and it was Jake "well hello beautiful" as Seth did the same for lexy "hey babe, how is the baby today?"

Jake kissed me hello while Seth rubbed lexy's belly he was going to be a great father. Jake put his arm around me and we walked into the restaurant

"hi guys how is your day going? Is it you four today?" the hostess asked

"yes us four and we're doing just fine"Jake said

She lead us to our table "here you guys go and your waitress or waiter should be right with you"

We all sat down Jake next to me with lexy across from me and Seth next to her across from Jake.

"so how is the shop coming along?" I asked

"well we're getting what we need to get done its going to take a while" Jake said

"ya it was an abandoned warehouse and we have to fix the walls and floors put the equipment in that we need by all the tools put in the four offices its not easy" Seth added

"well at least you guys are getting it done me and ren are so proud of yous" lexy said

" that we are boys" I added

"hi my name is Claire can I take your drink order?" the waitress asked

"yeah ill take a sprite and she'll take a coke" Jake always knew I ordered coke

"ill have a root beer" lexy said

"ill take just a water" Seth was never a soda drinker

"okay let me go get those for you and ill be right back to take your order" she said

"I know I want steak that's what the baby wants that's what I want" lexy said this and we all started laughing. The waitress started walking back

"ok here you guys go one sprite, coke, root beer and a bottle of water" she said putting the drinks down "do you guys know what you want or do you need a minute?"

"well I want a steak round eye. With mash potatoes and gravy on the side. Than an order of friend with cheese and bacon, and ranch dressing." Lexy blurted out

"how do you want your steak ma'am" she asked

"umm I think medium, I don't want to see blood but I want a tad but pink in the middle a bit" lexy said

"and make sure that's right because you don't want to mess with the pregnant girl's food" Jake joked

"ill take a steak same way but with fries as the side" I told the lady

"I'd like a rack of ribs honey barbeque sauce with steak fries" Jake said

"that sounds good Jake ill take the same"Seth told her

"alright guys ill put this order in and get your food out as possible" she said walking away

"so have you guys though of baby names?" I asked

"ya actually if it's a girl we are naming her Ella Sue Clearwater" she said

"where did you get ella?" Jake asked

"well its after Bella" Seth said

"my mom would love that and sue is after Seth's mom I'm guess" I said

"and if it's a boy we are going with Seth Edward Clearwater" Seth said

"both of your parents have been amazing to me and I love them both like parents so I wanted them to have a part in their grandchild's name"

"they would love that and they would love being grandparents to the baby lex" I told her

"are you guys hoping for a boy or a girl?" Jake asked

"well Seth wants a boy so he could be beta of a pack when he grows up but I want a girl and like I told Seth who knows she could be a wolf to" lexy told Jake

"as long as it is healthy I'm sure you guys would be happy with anything" I said

"look here comes our food" Seth informed us

"here you guys go and sir would you like a refill?" she asked Seth

"yes thank you ma'am" Seth was always a gentleman.

"this food is hitting this spot the baby was really hungry" lexy said laughing

"babe you know you can't always blame the baby when your hungry I get you have cravings but Carlisle gave us a paper on how much you're supposed to eat and you've been eating over that amount" oh no Seth did not just tell her that

"god dammit it Seth I will eat what the hell I want to I'm carrying your fucking kid and I need to eat don't you understand" lexy was angry

"I'm just saying babe you're eating double what it says to"

"Fuck Seth I'm sorry I'm getting fat I'm sorry I don't weigh 100 pounds anymore damn if you want a skinny girl go find one and ill have this baby on my own" she said running out crying

"lexy I didn't mean it like that" he went to get up to go after her

"let me go Seth I'm her best friend and shes upset with you right now" I told him as I got up to go after her.

"damn bro she emotional right now she pregnant you cant say things like that" I heard Jake say as I was walking away

I went outside to find lexy smoking a cigarette. "lexy what are you doing your pregnant" I yelled

"I know ren but it calms me down" she said

"no" I grabbed it and threw it into the parking lot

"lex he didn't mean it like that he was just looking out for you and the baby health wise" I told her

"yes but he put it in a mean way" she said

"no he didn't lex you just took it that way Seth doesn't want anyone else if he did you wouldn't have that ring on your finger" I said holding her hand up so she could see that ring

"your right will you go get him so I can apologize" she asked

"sure lex" I walked back into the restaurant to get Seth

"she wants to talk to you" I said to Seth

He got up and went to go talk to her. I sat back down

"Oh babe if I ever get like that please let me know" I said to Jake

"Trust me I will babe I'm not putting up with your shit" "just kidding babe" he was laughing

"Seriously I knew the moment he said that she was going to go nuts" I said

"Enough about them lets talk about us have you thought about a wedding day?"

"ya I graduate june 14th and that is a Friday" "so why don't we don't we do the 22nd a week and one day later?" I said

"That works for me to think we are about 1 year away from being husband and wife"

"I know Jake I think about it all the time" I said finishing my plate Seth and lexy were walking back in

"Everything okay now?" Jake asked

"ya man" Seth said "we're gunna head out Jake you'll take ness home right" lexy asked

"of course I'm not just going to leave my fiancé here by herself" Jake said

Jake finished up his food and we left I paid the bill.


	20. Chapter 20

**Little bit of a twist in this one hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

Chapter 20

One week later.

Lexypov

Today is the day I found out if I'm having and Ella Sue or a Seth Edward Clearwater. I really wanted an Ella Sue, as much as Seth wants a little Seth. No one knows the names besides ren and Jake right now and that's the way I want it. I was waiting on Seth to head to Carlisle's office. Seth pulled up and I went to the car. He left his jeep there and drove my car, Carlisle's office was downtown. Once we finally got there we had to get on an elevator I got scared on them but Seth held my hand, we reached the floor Carlisle's office was on and walked to the front door. Seth went up to the window to check me in while I sat down

"name please" the lady asked

"Alexis Cullen"

" 's daughter?" she asked

"no its Bella and Edwards daughter, adopted daughter" Seth corrected

"well I will check you in have a seat with you wife please" when the lady said that Seth chuckled

A nurse came out the door "Alexis Cullen" I got up with Seth's help

"okay Alexis can you get on the scale for me?"

I got on the scale and I weighed 130

"so you have gained 15 pounds so far, do you know if you are expecting twins?"

"I only had one ultra sounds at 2 months"

"oh okay" the nurse said "follow me she walked into this room take a seat here please while I check you blood pressure 139/76 good"

"ok here is a gown put it on and should be in here in a minute" she said walking out

"ready to figure out what our baby is going to be" I asked Seth

"I am I cant wait to see what out baby is going to be"

There was a knock at the door, "why hello lexy Seth"

Carlisle and the nurse walked back into "so I think we might have double the trouble here"

"what?" Seth said

" With you weight increase so high and you hgc level so high its possible your caring twins" Carlisle told us

"when Carla did the ultrasound I think she over looked something and well I think you're having twins"

Carlisle said putting the jelly on my belly then using the machine to take a look

"just what I suspected, there are you're babies" my jaw dropped "really two?"

"yes lexy two would you like to know what they are?" he asked

"oh course I do!"

"well it looks like this little baby is a girl, and this little one is being a toughie hold on I almost got it and this one is a boy"

"did you hear him Seth one boy and one girl" I said with a big smile on my face

"yes baby I did" Seth said

"here's a picture of both to show ones a girl and ones a boys" the nurse handed me

"our due date is still November 10th" Carlisle said

"Okay I want to see you back in a month ok? And any problems before that you know where to find me lexy" he chuckled

They left the room so I could put my clothes on. I put my clothes and we headed to the check out. I still couldn't believe we were having twins. Seth made the date for the next appointment June 25 at 2. We went to the car which the we drove to the main house because we wanted to tell everyone about the babies. Once we reached the house we ran to the the door and walked on in

"guys I have good new everyone come here please" I yelled sometimes I forget that everyone here has vampire speed so when they were in the living room in two seconds it startled me

"what is it lexy" Edward asked

"well you see we pick out the names" I said

"wait names" Bella asked

"yes names we need two names for two babies" said Seth

"two babies! How did Carlisle miss that" Alice asked

"well Carla did the ultrasound remember?" I reminded them

"oh ya she was just learning I remember now but anyways what are the names" Alice asked

"well our little girl is Ella Sue Clearwater, we wanted to name her after my mother and Bella so we got Ella sue" Seth said

"and our little boy is Seth Edward Clearwater, after Seth and well you Edward" I announced

"lexy we are honored that you would name the kids after us but you didn't have to" Edward said

"but Edward I didn't do it because I felt like I had to I did it because all of what you have done for me Seth and this baby well babies" I told them the honest truth

"well the lexy we love you and these babies and Seth and their names" Bella said

"now that means I cans start the baby shower right?" Alice asked she was always a party planner

"yes, no Seth will you take me to school? I only have 2 days left" I asked

"yeah lexy lets go"

Seth took me to school and dropped me off in front of the doors so I didn't have to walk far I went in and headed to the office to drop off my doctors note. And I went to class it was fourth period so I had it with ren. I went into class to tell her the good news

"nice to see you " said

"its. Miss Cullen not colt"

"oh I'm sorry I forgot the name change"

I took my seat next to ren. We weren't doing anything I class since there was only 2 days left

"hey lex" ren said

"hey ren"

"so how did the doctors go?" she asked

"Well I am having twins on boy and one girl"

"YOU ARE WHAT?" she yelled

" and please quiet down"

"Sorry Mrs. Slate I was just telling ren that I'm having twins" I told her

"Oh well congratulations are in order"

"Thank you Mrs. Slate"

"You're going to have to bring them by next year after you have them"

"that I will"

"but ren will you be Ella's god mother?"

"you know I will lex is that even question" she said

"well I figured that seemed nice then hey ren your my kids god mother"I laughed about that one

"yeah I guess it did" she was laughing too

The bell rang it was time for lunch I hated walking through the café because people always gave me looks because of being pregnant. Ren never let them say anything though and whoever did had to deal with Seth to. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our hoodies because we decided we were going to eat outside today.

* * *

**Oh carla messed up big time at least lexy and seth are both getting what they wanted:) keep reading**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day

Sethpov

To think I'm having twins. I have to tell Leah and ask her to be Seth Jr's godmother I pulled out my phone to text her

_Hey leah can we meet up for lunch I have something important to tell and ask you about your niece or nephew?_

My ringtone played instantly

_Ya lil bro ill stop by the wolf house in about ten are you there?_

I was actually at the garage but ill just tell Jake I have to step out

_No I'm at the garage but I'm gunna run there and talk to you need to step and and get some air from here anyways lol see you soon _

I still had lexy suv so I figured I would stop by the house and switch back to my jeep. It wasn't out of the way and I was to low to the ground in the. I didn't like it at all , being so close to the ground meant I had to be careful with potholes and bumps in the road. If there was any damage on lexy's suv she would kill me this thing was her baby. Reaching the cottage I seen my jeep outside I parked lexy's suv and got into my jeep but I realized the keys weren't in there. So I texted lexy

_Hey where are my keys I want to switch out the cars_

And there went my ringtone

_They are in the glove box leave mine in the mailbox please and thankyou_

I walked over to the mailbox and dropped it in there. And found my keys and took off to the house to meet leah it was only about a minute away the cullens always bought houses and land near by the house. Leahs car was already there when I got there she was waiting inside for me

"hey lil bro"

"hey lee so I got good new and great news, good news is we're having a boy and the great news is were having a girl too." I said this with a bit smile on my face

"twins Seth?" she asked

"yes twins we are havinf Seth Edward who we would like you to be the godmother of and Ella Sue"

"of course ill be the god mother of Seth but who is Ella's?" she asked

"well we made that Nessie and her god father is going to be Jake"

"wait than who is Seth's god father?" she was just full of questions

"we were thinking of asking embry" I replied

"oh I see okay I like embry" she said laughing "have you told mom?"

"no I haven't gotten to her yet I was going to call her after I talked to you"

"well call her you little jerk she needs to know" she smacked me like always

I pulled out my phone and called my mom on speaker

_"mom?"_

_"ya Seth is everything ok?"_

_"ya mom I just found out what the baby is" _

_"oh my lord you better tell me boy"_

_"well we have a little Ella Sue" I paused "and a Seth Edward"_

_"your having twins Seth?"_

_"yes mom"_

_"oh god you two are going to have your hands full aren't you"_

_"that we are but I'm going to let you go cause I'm going to get lexy from school Jake dropped her off this morning because I had her car"_

_"alright son you stop by with that girl you hear me"_

_"yes mom well stop by right after I pick her and ness up"_

_"bye Seth"_

_"bye mom"_

"happy lee?" I asked her

"yes very happy" she snickered

"I gotta go get lexy and ness talk to you later"

"bye" she yelled as I ran out the door

I had to go back to the cottage switch keys again because I forgot I had to get her from school and race to the school. It was lexy's last day she would kill me if I was late. I pulled up outside just as the bell rang and the kids piled out. Nessie and lexy sat on the steps waiting for me to pull up outfront. When some guy bent down and started talking to lexy, He must of said something out of line because I saw ness go off . I slammed the suv in reverse pulled out of the spot put it in drive and than park. Got out of the car and confronted the guy. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt

"I don't know what you said to my fiancé but it had to be something bad and I'm just warning you now if you ever speak to my woman again I will kill you and get away with it to understand me?"

" didn't mean it I wa joking around with her" he stuttered when we was talking.

"I don't care if you were joking or not don't do it again don't even look at her , now get"

We legit ran away "are you okay hun?" I asked lexy

"he just told me I should've aborted my babies, cause I was going to be just like my mother" I saw the tears she was holding back

"listen to me lexy, lexy look at me, Alexis, god damn it look at me you are nothing like your mother I love you and these babies"

I helped her up and got her into the car. She was still upset about that boy and I didn't know how to make it better we dropped Nessie off and then I took lexy to the cottage. When we walked in the door Bella was there.

"what happen whats wrong with her?" she was worried

"some guy said some awful thing to her today about the babies ill tell you later I'm going to take her into the bedroom be right back" I took lexy to her room and went back out to talk to Bella

"I guess some guy told lexy she should've aborted the babies because she is going to be just like her mother"

"what that is ridiculous she is nothing like her fucking mother no one is going to talk to my daughter that way!" Bella was outraged

"Bella calm down I took care of it I scared the living shit out of him"

"good he deserves nothing less"

"you called me your daughter" lexy came out of the bedroom

"you are my daughter lexy that's why your last name is Cullen" Bella said

"I know I am legal your daughter but In your hear you called me you daughter" lexy told her

"I love you lexy" Bella told her

"I love you Bella" this was the first moment lexy and Bella really had

* * *

**poor lexy that guy needs to rot in hell who can say something like that to a sweet innocent girl who is trying to work things out for her soon to be kids**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rpov

It was officially summer vacation, since I was only half vampire I didn't sparkle in sunlight I wanted to take a vacation but with lexy being pregnant I don't think she is really going to want to go. Jake and I can use it to get away and get some privacy though. I'm not sure though. Jake started to wake up next to me

"good morning beautiful" Jake rolled over and said

"good morning Jake"

"you want to get dressed and head to the house" Jake and I spent the night at the wolf house

"ya Jake lets get going" "did I tell you lexy asked me to Ella's godmother?"

"no you never told me I guess they asked Leah to be Seth jr's " Jake seemed a little hurt they haven't asked him to be the god father

"ya I heard but I'm ready can we go? Actually can we swing by the cottage and see if their there?"

"of course ness" Jake always did what I wanted

We got into jakes car and went to the cottage, lexy and Seth's car was both out front so we walked right in. we didn't see them in the living room so I figured they must have been in the bedroom. I walked right in not expecting to see what I did.

"REN! I'm kind of not dress"lexy yelled

"damn bro don't you knock" Seth said covering lexy with a blankey

"sorry"I said turning around and pushing Jake right back out the door we sat on the couch and waited for them to come out

"jezze guys there is a door there for a reason" Seth said

"Seth Ive seen everything on you already" Jake said laughing

"ya but not willingly and you haven't seen my girl just knock next time alright"

"ya we'll knock" Jake was still laughing I just felt embarrassed I saw to much of Seth than I wanted to

"what did you guys want anyways" lexy asked

"we were just going to see if you guys wanted to go on vacation with us this summer" I said

"we did ?" Jake asked

"ya I didn't tell you about it yet I wanted to see if lexy would go first, I want to go to California or Florida" I said

"ya I'll go idk how much fun I'll be being pregnant but I'll go" lexy said

"okay sounds fun we're going to head up to the house wanna come?" I said

"ya I'm starving and I know Esme has some food on the stove" lexy said. Seth was right the other night she does eat a lot but she's pregnant she's supposed to. We headed out the door as lexy locked up they never drove Seth's jeep anymore they always drove the suv. That was because lexy hated driving and then she hated having to climb into the jeep. They took off first and we followed them all the houses were like 2 minutes from each other it was nice being so close but than at the same time you never knew when someone was going to walk in.

"Jake I love you"

"I love you to Nessie"

We pulled up and Jake got out of the car and opened my door like always, giving me his hand to help me out.

"oh Jake we forgot to ask you" Seth said

"will you be the god father of Ella?" lexy asked

"you know I will! I'm gunna teach that little squirt all the bad things" Jake said

"Jacob you better not I don't care if you're a big beasty wolf or not I will kick your fucking ass" lexy yelled at Jake

"who's big beasty wolf ass are you kicking" Emmett was walking outside

"I am going to kick Jacob's ass if he teaching my kid bad things" she said

"oh Jake you cant teach the kid bad things that's my job" Emmett always had jokes

"neither of you assholes are getting ahold of my kids" lexy said walking into the house

I followed behind her leaving the three idiots outside , they started wrestling like normal. We made our way into the kitchen because we smelled esme sweet cooking. Fried chicken and mash potatoes and corn on the cob, southern cooking yum esme sure did know how to cook. I went right in and made myself a huge plate as so did lexy.

"hi girls hungry?" esme said

"I'm starving and If I'm hungry that probably means pregos over his is 3 times as hungry considering shes eating for 3." I said

"its so good" lexy said chewing her food, esme and I just laughed

"I'm glad you like it lexy, hey girls its suppose to rain later and were going to play a game of baseball" esme always got the baseball games going

"you guys play baseball?" lexy asked

"yeah we can only play in a storm because of the strength when we hit the ball it passes off as lightening" I informed her

"oh do the wolves play?" she asked again

"they actually play in wolf form it is actually pretty fun come and watch"

"I guess let's eat and get ready"

"alright lex" we ate quickly and ran upstairs lexy still had some clothes here like a pair of her maternity jeans that aunt Alice picked up and a red shirt. I put on a pair of old jeans sneakers my Yankees t-shirt with the matching baseball cap. I had to play the part I grabbed my baseball bag and headed down stairs the rain already started.

"let's go boys and girls" Emmett yelled

Emmett had his jeep out which took him aunt rose Aunt Alice and uncle jasper

I gave the keys to my truck to dad so that him mom grandma grandpa and heather can go in it and Seth went and got his jeep which they picked up and put lexy in than me and Jake sat in the back and off we went ripping through the woods. Uncle Emmett lead the way taking out trees that were laying down in the way, climbing over rocks, going up and down hills until we reached the clearing.

We all piled out, Uncle Emmett came and got lexy out of the jeep while the wolves went to phase. The other wolves met us up there not all of them showed though some had to patrol we were calling teams

There was mom, uncle jasper, aunt rose, grandpa Carlisle and I for the vampires anyways than the wolves on our team was Seth, Paul, Leah, Morgan, broody, and Tyson

Next team was dad, Aunt Alice, uncle Emmett, grandma esme and heather than wolves was Jake, jarred, Logan, dyson, Wyatt, and Madison.

My team was up first to bat, I wanted to bat so I pulled out my bat and walked to the plate, aunt Alice was pitching the ball and she had a whicked curve ball. She was getting ready I seen her foot go up in the air and there was the ball I swung my bat and it was gone the ball was far off into the woods dad went after it he was the fastest I took off. Around first, and second, hitting third dad was catching on me now I had to make fourth I slid into home. "SAFE" lexy yelled. They always made the human empire because grandma swore we cheated. That was one us zero them. The game went on for about 3 hours; we were all very competitive especially because they split us up by couples so we always wanted to beat the other. My team one by one point at the end of the game which I knew I had to rub in Jacob's face.

"Everyone if you could come back to the main house we have some news to share" aunt rose said

I wonder what in the world they possibly had to share we all got back into the jeeps and truck and took off. Same way we came until we got back to the house. We got to the house and everyone piled into the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for aunt rose and uncle Emmett to share the news

"well since we are older now, well the town thinks we're older I think we're going to go to the adoption center and adopt a baby ive always wanted to be a mother and this way I can raise a baby even if I didn't carry it" aunt rose said

"well rose Emmett we are happy for you and will support you if that's what you want to do" grandma esme told them

"and here is the other part we want to buy a house in Seattle too" uncle Emmett said

"your what? You've lived with us for centuries and now your just up and going on your fucking own" grandpa Carlisle seemed angry

"its not like that Carlisle we're only an hour away and when you guys more we will move to we just want a little of separation for the baby" aunt rose tried to clear it up

"I'm sorry its just you guys are my children and you have been for over a hundred years but I understand you needing your space and you are only an hour away like you said" grandpa called down

"I'm glad you understand because we already bought the house and we have a meeting with the adoption agency tomorrow because a young girl is giving up her baby girl and picked Emmett and I out of photos. She due next month too" aunt rose seemed so happy

"We support you rose and Emmett" grandma said

"good the house is a 3 bedroom 4bath its really nice I hope you guys understand we will still be here like every day and when were not here your welcome there" uncle Emmett seemed happy also

"so it's a girl right?" I asked

"yes, she is due next month." Uncle Emmett said

"good because I'm going to throw you a babyshower this weekend so four days aunt Alice you ready?" I said

" always Nessie" we took off into the other room to discuss a baby shower

"now to have rose's this weekend and lexy's is next weekend we gotta get out and get more stuff and another cake"


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is pretty much all about rose and emmett, i wanted to change it up a bit and give them a little time to express them. i hope you guys like this chapter because i know i do**

* * *

Chapter 23

That weekend

Rose pov

Everything went well the baby's biological mother is 17 she was raped and got pregnant but didn't want to abort the baby, but she also didn't want the baby. And she said we looked like a nice couple the meeting with her was good we are doing a closed adoption which is what I wanted. I was going to be a mother, after finally this long I was going to be a mother and like me and Emmett discussed once she graduates high school if she wants to become a vampire we will turn her. If she doesn't she will not have to be but we also won't tell her until she is old enough to understand she can't go run telling everyone. The house is all put together we are just waiting for the baby's room to get finished after the shower which is today. We're actually on our way to the house Emmett was going to go hang out with all the guys. Oh boy jasper Emmett Edward Jacob and Seth plus whatever of the wolves went to that is going to be crazy. We finally reached the house the guys we're out back so Emmett went right back with them. I walked into the house.

"hey aunt rose" Nessie said

"hey ness, where's your mom?" I asked

"she is in the kitchen getting the sandwiches out"

"okay thanks dear" I made my way to the kitchen

"hey girls" I said and their heads all turned Bella, Alice, Leah and lexy. Emily Rachel Claire and sue oh and heather was in the living room

"hey rose are you excited for the shower" Alice asked

"well got you everything you'll need for the baby" lexy said

"awe you guys I'm so thankful to have such an amazing family" I gave them all a big hug

I went into the living room to greet the rest of the ladies Emily had baby rose. She was so adorable I just cant wait to have my own baby.

"alright we're going to play a game" Alice said

"since rose has kept the baby's name a secret were going to try to guess the name and if you get it you get this candle" Bella said handing out paper and a pencil. Everyone wrote down their name and what they thought I was naming the baby. Bella collected the papers once everyone was done and I began to read them off

"Nessie guess Natalie, Emily guessed Jennifer, Leah guessed arabella,Rachel guessed Charity , Lexy guessed Tara, Claire guessed Elizabeth and heather guessed Tamara" well ness was close

"Well guys none of yous got it right Nessie was close though we are naming her Natalina Claire Cullen" I announced

"Rose that is such a pretty name" Rachel said

"well I loved the name Natalina when I was a kid and it was what I always said I would name my child so when I brought it up to Emmett he loves it and his family had a little girl right before we changed them and her name was Claire, since he never got to be in her life and be around her we thought we would name our daughter after her."

"Rose my daughter I love you and Emmett you guys are so deserving of this baby" esme always made me feel better even when I was already in a good mood

"Okay we will open presents and then eat" Bella said handing me 4 bags

"These are from Emily" I said pulling out the card from her. I moved the paper and there was baby towels washrags shampoo pink rubber duckies and baby lotion. The next bag had 6 little pink outfits since it was summer Emily bought her a little bathing suit it was dark pink with little light pink stars all around it. The next bag had binkies in it all different colors and toys tons of toys. The last bag had one book in it, it was a nursery rhyme book "there is over 300 nursery rhymes in that book, I have one for baby rose and she loves it" Emily said

I went bag by bag everyone got me so much clothes for winter summer spring and fall. Leah got me 4 cases of diapers newborn up to 2's. finally it was time to open the big ones the first one was from Nessie. I started ripping of the paper it was cute wrapping paper it had the word baby in blocks all around it once I finally got the paper off I seen it. It was a soild white oak crib with little pink flowers painted into the bars in the back. Ness was always an artist "renesemee I love it! It has a little piece of you with those flowers" I started to cry "I'm glad you like it aunt rose" Nessie said hugging me next was another thing from Nessie I opened it up and seen it was the white oak changing table to match it had the same hand painted flowers on it. Bella's present was up she got me the stroller and the carseat with little things to like clothes and diapers but the stroller and car seat was cute it was black with all different color pink flowers around it. "thank you Bella" I said

"your welcome rose" she said

Alice got me a lot of clothes but than there was this box wrapped up. I unwrapped it and pulled it out of the box, it was pictures of me and Emmett since we met up until we got the papers we signed for the adoption. *snap* "there's another one for you to put in it" Alice said "there is more spaces there for you and Emmett to put pictures with the baby and of the baby" thank you rose

Lastly there was Esme's present it was a bouncer, high chair, and small things to but the bouncer and high chair matched the stroller and car seat

"thank you everyone it is all so wonderful I don't think I need anything else for the baby" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Emmett came running through the door "rose we gotta go they called she went into labor early"

"I'm so sorry everyone but I have to go Emmett what are we going to do we don't even fully have the house done" I said

"you guys go see your daughter while we finish up here and go get the house done and set everything up" esme said

"but I never got her the bed set" I said back

"oh crap rose you didn't open my present I got you the bed set and stuff to match it, it has the same flowers that were painted on the crib and changing table" lexy said

"okay thank you guys I gotta run" I said running out the door and into the car with Emmett I was to shaken up to drive we had an hour and a half drive to the hospital. Emmett drove as fast as my car would allow it felt like we were barley moving. I was so excited to think I was going to meet my daughter today.

"are you ready?" he asked

"ready for what to be a parent to a baby I couldn't carry but I already love?, to be a parent to a human baby who might not want to become a vampire and might want to live her life and die? Am I ready to say goodbye to my child before I might not even get to say hello because she a month early? What if she has something wrong with her?" I said

"babe you're going to be just fine you're an amazing aunt and babysitter you're going to make an amazing mother you're going to be everything the little girl looks up to and if she doesn't want to be a vampire and we have to see her grow older than us and die than we will gross they path when it comes, and we're not coming here to say goodbye to our daughter we're going here to say hello and to take her home in a couple days and if there is something wrong with her we will take care of it"

"I love you Emmett your my soul mate and I wouldn't be able to do this without you"

"I love you to rose your my soul mate too" those words coming from his mouth felt like everything was okay I put my hand on his leg and I felt his hand shift over to mine he pulled it up and kissed it. Then shifted the car into the next gear

Before I knew it we were at the hospital right here we were about to meet our reason for living, this was going to be the beginning of our lives.

* * *

**rose and emmett are about to become parents:) is it just me or does that make you guys happy ive always felt that they deserve to have a kid and i wondered why they never adopted so i felt it was only fair for them to have a baby**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

3 days later

Rosepov

There I was bringing my little baby girl home. I had to put her in the car seat even though I really just wanted to hold her close to me. she was perfect all 7 lbs. 5 oz. of her she was 19 inches long had bright blonde hair with baby blue eyes. The most important thing was though that she had her ten toes and ten fingers. She was my little butterball, my Natalina Claire Cullen. I never knew what it was like to look at someone and fall in love at first sight. We pulled up to the house and everybody's cars were there. We walked through the door I seen everyone with balloons that said it's a girl "hi everybody" I said

"Rose she is absolutely beautiful " esme said

"thank you esme" I pulled Natalina out of the car seat

"Natalina this is grandma, say hi to grandma" I said

"can I hold her?" esme

"of course"

Jpov

I stood there in rose and Emmett's house seeing how happy they were to bring their new baby girl home and having a life together as a family. Than I thought about Seth starting his family and I just kept thinking how in a year I was starting my life with renesemee and her name would be renesemee carlie black. She was going to be my wife. The baby got passed around between all the couples, Carlisle and esme had her first then Alice and jasper, then off to Edward and Bella finally rose came over with the baby

"would you like to hold her?" rose asked me

"sure" she placed the baby in my arms. I looked into this baby's arms and even though it was 100% human and possibly we wouldn't get to spend forever with her but we had this moment right here and right now

"she beautiful isn't she" ness said

"that she is" I replied

It only made me think about how beautiful me and nessie's kids would be. How everyone else was having a family starting their life's we were no longer kids besides Nessie and lexy but even they were starting their life lexy was having twin and getting married and ness and I were getting married and eventually having kids. Times were changing and I couldn't be happier to be in this huge family. They might now be blood but their family was thicker than ice. There was no breaking this bond they all share.

"I love you renesemee" I looked her in the eyes when I said that

"I love you Jacob" she said grabbing the baby and holding her.

It was getting late, it was already like 6 and it was still an hour drive back home the baby was getting fussy she wanted to eat and sleep ness handed her back to rose. Everyone was getting their stuff and heading out me and ness we're out the door first, Until I realized that lexy and Seth were blocking us in.

"I'm going to go ask Seth to move the car so we can get out wait here ok" I said to ness

"cause I'm going anywhere" she was such a smartass

"shut up ness before I come over there and have to teach you a lesson"

"I might like it to much" oh this girl was something else

I walked back into the house, and found Seth "hey man your blocking us in can you move the car so we can get out?"

"ya me and lexy were leaving anyways give me two minutes so I can help her get outside" lexy needed help getting everywhere she was almost 5 months already and she was big.

"not a problem let me help you" I grabbed the bag lexy had while Seth helped her off the couch and out the door I took the bag to the the car and put it in the back. While Seth got lexy in the front seat and went around and got into the drivers. I went back to my caar where ness was

"sorry baby I helped Seth and lexy to the car"

"not a problem babe" she never carried how long I took

Seth and lexy pulled out and I followed it was a long drive home ness was tired because she was falling asleep in the car. Which left me awake to drive the whole way by myself, its okay though I got to do some thinking. Ness wanted to go on vacation so I decided to make some phone calls and plan it for her. I called the travel agent we went through

_Hi Jenna this is Mr. Black I was looking to go to California with three others as soon as possible_

_Well Mr. Black I have an opening in the best house for July 4__th__ which is in a week and a half _

_That works, how many rooms are there_

_There is a total of three bedrooms 4 bath there is a huge living room and kitchen dining room, game room everything you could think of there is an indoor pool connected to the house and then also a hot tub. _

_Great nor how long would we have the house_

_From July 3__rd__ to the 8__th__ 5 days_

_Okay thank you Jenna _

_Have a good day Mr. Black_

Ness is going to be so happy. Although with lexy being pregnant we are going to have to drive down instead of a plane that is the only thing that sucks which a lot means we will most likely be taking the suv but with 3 of us able to drive we could switch off and on although lexy can drive if necessary she just doesn't like to drive being pregnant. Finally getting to house I pulled into the drive and shut the car off. I looked at that beautiful girl I call my fiancé I opened her car door picked her up and carried her into the house. Placing her in her bed and wrapping the blanket over her, I than climbed in bed next to her and went to sleep.

Rpov

I woke up in my bed, the only think I remember is driving home with Jake last night. I got up and gotinto the shower. It was already 10 and I had stuff to do for lexys shower in 3 days. Once I was done with my shower I threw on a black tank top with a pink shirt that was just lace and a black bow across my shoulder blades in the back with a pair of black yoga's and a my black plain heels. I felt like getting a little dressed up today since I had to head to the store to get stuff for Ella and Seth jr since her shower was on Saturday. I went down stairs and grandma esme already was cooking eggs and bacon

"good morning renesemee" grandma esme said

"morning gram"

"you hungry" she asked

"aren't I always grams" I laughed as she got me a plate to eat

"ness" mom said coming into the room

"ya mom?" I asked

"when was the last time you hunted?" she asked I couldn't even remember the last time a hunted ive been so busy

"I am not sure why?" I was curious why she was asking

"You look fleshed and you get like that when you haven't hunted in awhile. Dad and I are going out tonight if you would like to go with us" she was just worried about me being half vampire I needed to feed occasionally

"ya ill go with you guys tonight when are you going?" I asked knowing I needed to feed

"were going around 7 well come by and get you before we go"she said as I finished my breakfast. I gave her a thumbs up because I had a mouth full of food and she would've yelled if I tried to talk

"ness" aunt Alice yelled downstairs jezze what was this bug renesemee day

* * *

**awe the baby is finally home rose is going to be such a good mother. she was so good with ness when she was a baby let me know how you guys liked this chapter i know it was a bit boaring but still let me know**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jpov

I was woken up but the pixie yelling ness. "thanks for waking me up" I yelled joking around

"its like noon you should be up lazy ass" damn she was in a spunky mood today. I rolled out of bed and went to the shower I took a quick shower today because like the pixie already said it was almost noon and I got out and got dressed with the spare clothes I always kept and nessie's . I headed down stairs and into the kitchen

"good morning sleepy head" ness said

"good morning babe" I seen her smile

"now ness we need to talk about your wedding its in a year and we have nothing planned did you get a date yet?" Alice asked

"yeah we are going with June 22nd its 8 days after ness graduates" I said

"well than we could get the invitations done and ready" Alice said

"ya because we're just going to have the wedding here like mom and dads" Nessie said

"ok so lets go work on them" Alice said and her and ness took off

I sat in the kitchen eating my eggs and bacon esme sure did know how to cook.

"so June 22nd huh?" Edward said putting his hand on my back

"ya June 22nd" I replied

"so your stealing Cinderella huh?"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"she will always be Cinderella to me Jacob, she's my one and only biological little girl I can have"

"well not really you can go knock up some other girl you would just be cheating on bells" I got a smack upside the head for that one but not by Edward it was bells she happen to be walking into the kitchen too.

"he better not ever cheat on me"she said

"and that I never would your my whole world Bella" Edward said kissing her cheek.

"alright well I will let you boys finish your conversation no fighting" she laughed going out of the kitchen

"as I was saying she is my little girl the only one who will ever share my dna and bellas" Edward occasionally had these conversations with me

"I know Edward she will always be your little girl but she is going to be my wife you will always be her first love. Like they say a dad is a boys first hero and a girls first love. But I'm the guy she is going to spend the rest of her life with" I said

"I understand that Jacob but as you can see we are a very close family I have my own house and I'm still here everyday, Emmett and rose have their own baby now and live an hour away and they still are here at leasy 4 to 5 times a week. We have accepted you in this family but one wrong move one heart break and I will personally sink my teeth into you" I knew he meant every word he said but what he doesn't understand is I will never hurt her

"Edward I'm not going anywhere your stuck with me just think soon I can call you dad" he just glared at me when I said that I continued eating my food. I had to get down to the garage at some point today with everything with Seth and rose embry has been running things. Which I'm glad he is steping up but sometimes he doesn't step up. I finished up my food and rinsed my plate I yelled up the steps to Nessie

"babe I'm running to the garage to make sure everything is going smooth you know we only have about 6 more months to get everything in order"

"okay Jake call me when your done" she yelled back

"ok" I yelled back

And headed out the door to my car, the garage was down by the rez so I figured I would stop by and check on sweet old dad. I pulled up the garage and seen they finally got the sign up unity engine. The name was because of the vampires and wolves coming together. And the engine was Seth's part it was ok though it had a ring to it. I went inside and a lot was done embry was really getting stuff done it looked like we only have maybe a month and a half til its done. I made my way to my office on the door Jacob Black Co-Owner everything was done all the offices and everything we just had to get the desk in here for the offices and the secretary's get maybe two more machines in here and we were finished. Alright since all is good I guess ill go to dads now

I pulled up to his house knocked on the door and walked in

"hey old man" I yelled

"hey son how is everything?" he asked

"it's been very busy rose and Emmett adopted a baby Seth is having twins and is engaged than um me and Nessie planned a date for the wedding her and Alice are working on the invitations and the garage is getting done so I'm a very busy guy lately"

"Sounds it Jake how are the wolves?" he asked

"they are doing good we haven't had a newbie since dyson and the fight so I guess that is a good sign. Wyatt reminds me a lot of me as a wolf only if he was born into the right bloodline he would've made a great leader oneday"

"well you know Jake if the alpha isn't doing his job and the beta doesn't want to step up t becomes a fight until one submits so one day he might become alpha" I was shocked when he said that one

"that he will not because the alpha will be a black and we don't slack off. I didn't take the spot of alpha at first because I just phased for the first time and they wanted me to lead them when I didn't know how to lead myself. But for my first born wolf I will be here and able to step in when I feel they aren't doing it right or if they are not ready" I said

"you sound like a natural born alpha son" he said

"dad that's because I am the ALPHA" I replied

"you wanna go out and get something to eat? I'm starving" he asked

"ya just let me text ness and have her meet us if that's okay?" I didn't want to invite ness if he wasn't father son time

"you know I love Nessie of course she is going to be my daughter soon" he chuckled

I pulled out my phone and texted Nessie

_Hey baby dad wants to go for something to eat and I figure I would ask you to join since you haven't seen him in awhile_

"wanna get in the car if she is going she'll meet us there"

*beep**beep*

_Yeah babe ill meet you there just finished up with Alice ill bring it to show you_

"yeah sure son"

"shes leaving now so we better hurry up ness is a bit inpatient sometimes" he just laughed we got in the car and just headed to the usual dinner we went to with dad it was the only place he will ever eat at as soon as we pulled in Nessie pulled in behind us

"hey good looking" she said out the window to dad

"good ol'ness how have you been?" dad asked her

"ive been great putting up with your son's crazy ass" she was a character

"ya well there is no return policy on him you cant give him back I don't want him" she just laughed when dad said that

"oh thanks guys you make me feel loved" I said

"oh shut up she's marrying your ass so that kind of means she loves you" ness was over on the other side of him laughing

"let's go get in there so we can get something to eat" I said

We walked into the diner and took our regular seats. Our regular waitress came over

"why hey there Billy Jake renesemee, what can I get ya'll to drink" she had a southern accent because she came up from Texas 4 years ago

"Same as usual Mrs. Patty" dad said

"of course let me go get you 3 cokes than"

"so would you like to see what me and Alice came up with"

She handed me a piece of paper . it was about 5x7 piece but about as thick as a card it was simple kinda of like Bella and Edwards actually exactly the same but instead of the light blue at the top and bottom it was black.

It read

**_We request the honor of your presence_**

**_ To celebrate the marriage of _**

**_ Renesemee Carlie Cullen_**

**_ And_**

**_ Jacob Black_**

**_ Saturday, the twenty second of June _**

**_ Two thousand And Eighteen_**

**_ Ten o'clock in the morning_**

**_ At_**

**_ 420 Woodcroft ave_**

**_ Forks, WA_**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Rpov

I took my truck home after lunch while Jake took Billy home, man I sure did love that man. And by that man I mean Billy, I love Jake but it was his father that really made me want to be with Jake, Just kidding. Like Billy said there was no return policy on Jake. It was already 5:30 I knew I had to go hunting with mom and dad so I picked up speed a little bit to get to the house quicker and change. I didn't want to get blood on my cute clothes. I put on a pair of sweats I went hunting in a lot and a t-shirt. Dad and mom were here already uncle Emmett was with them

"hey uncle Emmett what's up? How is the baby?" I asked

"she is good growing everyday and rose is such a great mother I don't know why we didn't do this sooner" he said

"that's good bring her down sometime if you guys wanna get out ill babysit for you if you would like" I told him

"ya we def will but I don't see rose leaving her soon but lets go hunt some mountain lions I'm hungry" he said

"alright ill race you" I took off into the woods

"you both know I am faster" dad said running past us. This just made me run faster I smelled something to the right of me it smelled really good I turned right. I knew that smell anywhere it was a mountain lion, I ran faster knowing it had to be close once I seen it I ducked behind a tree so I didn't scare it away. I jumped into the air and tackled it down to the ground.

Jpov

I finally got away from dad, I love the old man but he talks my ear off. I was finally making my way back to ness's house I figured I would spend the night there or if she wanted to get frisky tonight we could always go to the wolf house. I pulled up to the house and made my way upstairs but what I didn't say is I bought ness a dozen of roses on my way home to surprise her. I made sure I walked quietly to her room opened the door slowly and boom she wasn't in there. Where in the world could she be she didn't tell me she was going anywhere. I pulled out my phone and called Seth

_Hey man is Nessie over there she went to lunch with me and I just got out of my dad's to meet her at the house and she wasn't here._

_No Jake, Nessie isn't over here that's so weird she didn't tell you where she was going._

_ya I know and everyone else is here esme Carlisle Alice jasper heather all of them and she isn't so I don't think she went hunting where is Bella or Edward?_

_They went out with Emmett for the night I think I'm not sure but they aren't here maybe shes with them_

_I don't know man if lexy hears from her let me know please bro I'm worried _

_Ya man def will ill come up and help you out if you want_

_No don't even think about it lexy is almost 5 months pregnant she needs you there with her I'm sure Nessie is fine talk to you later man_

_Alright bye_

This is so unusual of Nessie I don't know what to do ill try to call her phone, it started ringing and than I heard on the dresser the song Edward wrote for Nessie.. ya ness ledt her phone at home which was really weird she never did that. I went down stairs to see if anyone knew where the hell she was.

"hey esme" I yelled

"ya Jacob?" she asked

"do you know where Nessie is? She didn't tell me she was leaving and even lexy doesn't know where she is" I asked

"no actually I wasn't home when Nessie came home I thought she was out with you still but I'm sure she is okay don't worry ness can handle herself" she tried to calm me down

"ya your right thanks esme I'm just going to go lay down and take a nap" I headed back up stairs and decided to try to look through nessies phone to see if I could find her the unlock code thing popped up and I typed in renesemee black as it was always but it told me wrong password. What the hell was going on now she is changing her password on her phone I tried my name thinking maybe that what it was switched to sometimes she did that nope still told me it was wrong. Now I'm just getting straight pissed I'm not even worried anymore I don't have a fucking lock on my phone that she doesn't know and I don't take off without anyone knowing where the hell I am.

I pulled out my phone and tried texting Edward

_Dude do you know where the hell your daughter is? I cant find her and her phones at home!_

I waited a good 40 minutes and got no reply. What the hell was going on I just laid down and decided to take a nap like a said to esme

Rpov

After we got done hunting, I went back to the house and found Jake asleep in my bed. I gentle woke him up.

"glad to see someone finally came the fuck home" he said rolling over and going to bed

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you? I didn't do anything" I said Jake sat up and got out of bed and walked over by me

"what's wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you changing your phone password you haven't changed that since we have been dating renesemee why now why change it now, and you take off all night without telling me where the hell you were going!" he started to yell

"I didn't realize you were my father instead of my fiancé Jacob and I didn't realize i had to tell you ever little fucking movement I made, if you want to be technical today you told me you were going to the garage and you went to your dads and didn't tell me til  
you dad said something right? So don't fucking bitch at me"

"are you kidding me I was with my dad MY DAD say it with me my DAD renesemee and I called you at least and you know my fucking phone password you didn't tell me ! I don't understand the point of fucking changing it" he was getting louder

Dad came walking through the door, "everything okay In here"

"no Edward its not and I would be extremely happy if you walked back out that door and let me and your daughter handle it you could read my mind on what is going the fuck on anyways so I wont get away with doing anything hurtful NOT that I even fucking would lay my hands on her"

"I didn't mean it like that Jake but ill go" dad said turning around and closing the door

"I changed my fucking password because I was sick of typing that when it is so long so I just changed it to jakey dickhead! And I was fucking hunting since I haven't fucking hunted in months because I spend every fucking day with your ass and oh wait never it is going to be what guy I went with well ya see I went with two guys actually one is really tall and muscular and oh by the way I call him uncle Emmett and the other one I call dad my mom was there if you still don't fucking trust me" I was getting really angry

"oh than what was the fucking reason for not telling me or taking your fucking phone!" he was still yelling after I told him the truth and what I was doing not that I was lying

"BECAUSE I didn't want to break it considering I just bought it and dad was already fucking flipping so why don't you just get the fuck out of my god damn room because I don't want to deal with your fucking ass tonight go home or something because your not staying here" I had enough I wanted him gone

Jpov

I couldn't believe how much of a bitch she was being I was just worried about her and upset and she kicked me out of her bedroom like that whatever I don't need this shit

"Jacob just calm down before you leave or you don't have to leave sleep in rose and Emmett's old room we don't need to see anything happen to you" bells said stopping me in the hall way

"no your daughter is being a fucking bitch for no reason because I care so god damn much about her and she just spazzes because I was fucking worried" I was angry still and I was raising my voice to bells a bit

"now Jacob I haven't said anything because it wasn't fair for me to since it is your fight with my daughter and Carlisle and esme don't step in with me and Bella but please watch your tone of voice with my wife" Edward said this nicely and not like a dick surprisingly

"and please watch what you think about me" opps forgot he dips into my mind occasionally

"and GO FUCK YOURSELF AND LEAVE MY GOD DAMN HOSUE" ness yelled from her room

"RENESMEE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF I'm LEAVING AND NOW COMING BACK TIL I FEEL LIKE IT AND IT WILL BE AWHILE" I said back in a very stern voice she opened the door just long enough to say

"think I care it will give me piece and time away from you"

"I'm gone don't call me or text me or anything until I talk to you renesemee and you can forget about this fucking wedding because its not happening" I said back I was crossing the line a bit there

"than here" she tossed the ring into the hall way and the invitations her and Alice just made

"Bella Edward I'm sorry you have to hear this but I'm leaving now so it will be over" I looked at Bella and Edward because I felt bad they had to listen to this

"Jake its fine but let Edward drive your car home or me and the other will follow in another car" bells said

"fine I don't care I just want to be gone now" I said walking down the steps and they followed bells jumped into the drivers seat of my car while I got in the passengers

"where are we going the wolf house?" she asked

"no billy's but don't tell her where the hell I am" I said

"okay I wont and neither will Edward" she said starting the car and taking off.

I couldn't believe Nessie I couldn't believe the ring I gave her is in the hall way up stairs I couldn't believe she kicked me out of her room and her fucking house. I called off the wedding , she is proably hurt and crying I should call her. No Jacob don't do it snap the fuck out off it be strong I said to myself we finally got to billys and I walked right in and took off to my old room bells followed me in putting my keys on the table and telling billy what happen. I just shut my phone off and went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rpov

I laid in my bed crying all night, did Jacob really call off the wedding. There was a knock at my door

"renesemee can I come in" mom must have been worried and cam up

"yes mother" I said. She walked in and sat on my bed.

"everything will be okay you know that me and your father use to fight all the time we still do but at the end of the day I love him and he loves me" she was trying to comfort me

"mom I don't really want to talk about it it's don't and over with can I just stay at your house tonight" I asked

"of course you can we are leaving now to go home grab your stuff and meet us in the car" she said

"just go ill drive over"

"ok Nessie see you soon" she said leaving my room

I grabbed pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow my shampoo to shower and my hair products. Lastly I grabbed my car keys and took of to my truck to go to moms house for the night pulling up to the house I realized that Seth was obviously spending the night so I would be bunking on the couch.

I shut off the truck and went inside. I put my stuff down at the door lexy came out of her room as she heard the door close.

"oh ren I'm here for you I love you" she said hugging me

"thank you lex but I'm just going to bed"

"okay ill see you in the morning just let me get you the blanket and pillow that use to be on your bed" she said walking into the bedroom and coming back out with my old pillow and blanket I put it on the couch and went to bed

Jpov

"son get up Charlie is here we are going to go for breakfast" he yelled from the front room I heard the whispers of Billy trying to tell Charlie what happen. I got my ass out of bed and forgot clothes so I wore the same ones to go for breakfast.

"hey Jake rough night with my granddaughter she is a wild one" Charlie said

"Charlie you don't even know the half of it but let's goes get breakfast"

I got into my car and drove to the diner, I got there first because we all new I pushed the speed limit.

"well by your self today Jake?" Mrs. Patty asked

"no I'm here with my dad and chief swan so if you could put our usual order in thanks" I said sitting down to our seats she brought be over a black coffee since that is what I always got that and the pancake special. Dad and Charlie came in.

"did you order yet son" dad asked

"he sure did here is your orange juice Billy and your coffee Charlie with 2 sugars and 2 creamers" Mrs. Patty said

"awh good boy" dad said

Mrs. Patty brought our food right out it was great but all I could think of was Nessie.

"you feeling okay son" dad asked

"ya I'm just peachy I hate to run out on you guys but I have to get to the garage"

I got up and took off to my car and left for the garage they finally got my stuff in the office so I figured I would just hid out there all day. Walking in I seen that we were almost finished even more than yesterday I walked to the back through he door and down the hall into my office.

Rpov

I don't understand why Jake wasn't answering my text I just wanted to fix things with him. I tried calling but it went right to voice mail.

"mom" I called out

"ya ness?"

"where did you take Jake last night I want to go apologize" I asked and she looked like she was about to tell me until dad walked in the room

"Bella don't you dare you promised" he said

"Sorry Hun I can't help you dads right I promised" seriously she wasn't going to tell me? I was aggravated I got dressed and went to the wolf house to see if he was there. I walked through the front door

"Jake?" "Jake are you here" I said walking to his bedroom I went to open the door hoping to find him but he wasn't there. Maybe I just missed him maybe he went to the main house ill check there I got back into my truck and booked it to the house. I ran through the door looking in each room. Maybe he was upstairs I ran upstairs to check but he wasn't there all that was there was a dozen of roses that he must've bought last night.

Where could this boy be I tried calling his phone again but all I got was

_Hey this is Jake I'm sorry I missed your call just leave me a message and I'll get back to you *beeeep*_

_Hey Jake its Nessie I'm sorry I love you please call me back bye love you_

Maybe he spent the night at his dads I decided to go check Billy's once I got there I noticed that all the lights were off which meant no one was there I didn't know where else to look. Maybe he went to go see Grandpa Charlie I took back off to his house. I knocked on the door and who answered but Billy

"You are probably looking for Jake aren't you?" he asked

"Ya I'm guessing you talked to him today Billy, do you know where he is" I asked him

"Actually I haven't seen him since this morning we went for breakfast" him saying this made me upset

"okay thanks Billy" I said walking back to my truck, I got in and just started to cry. I don't know what to do please just tell me where the hell he is god. I pleaded

The tears rolled down my face and wouldn't stop. There was a knock on my window it was dad, I rolled down the window.

"how did you know where I was dad?" I asked

"well let's just say a fathers intuition" he said

"grandpa and Billy called you didn't they?" I asked with the tears still falling down my face

"yes they did but that doesn't matter how about you move over and I climb on up there and we talk" he wanted to be here

I moved over and I opened the door dad climbed right up in. "you know renesemee everything is going to work out stop running yourself ragged over trying to find him he'll call eventually" as soon as dad said this his phone started ringing

_Hey there_

_Ya I'm actually with her now_

_Yes she is going nuts over this whole ordeal _

_Ya ill bring her by to talk to you talk to you later see ya_

He hung it up I figured it was just mom for something he put my truck in reverse and pulled out he didn't turn it the way to the house mom most have been in town or something we were going to the rez maybe it was one of the wolves I don't really know. He pulled into the garage that said unity engine and right than I knew who called him. It was Jake

"now don't fight with him baby girl and he is in his office" dad said kissing my forehead and then running off

I walked in and searched for Jake "Jake are you here"

"in here renesemee" he yelled he was still calling me by my full name I walked to where his voice lead me once I got to a door that said Jacob Black co-owner guess that was his office. I opened the door and walked right in seeing him sitting at in the black chair with his feet on the desk.

"hi Jake" I said

"hi Nessie , sit down lets talk like a civilized people" that didn't sound good I took the seat

"I love you renesemee I got worried last night I didn't hear from you and had no idea where you were lexy didn't esme didn't your dad didn't answer I was scared than I wanted to look at your phone and try to see if you went out with friends and I couldn't get into it. It wasn't that I thought you were cheating on me or that I thought you were hiding something I was scared something happen to you I thought maybe the someone came and got you I didn't know" he seemed concerned

"Jake I love you and I'm so sorry we both over reacted and was just angry because I felt like you thought I was doing something wrong and I love you babe can everything please just be okay I have been going crazy since 9 trying to find you and its already 5 so its been awhile." I started to cry

He got up out of his chair and got down on his knees infront of me wrapping his arms around me

"its ok ness I love you lets go home"

"okay Jake I love you too."

"no how bout you say we go work on some wedding plans" he smiled

* * *

**im so glad that there fight is over and the wedding is back on yay!**


	28. sorry guys

sorry guys my computer is down i will get another chapter this week


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter28

Rpov

It was Halloween. Aunt rose came down with the baby. She was getting so big she was already 5 months old. They dressed her up as a lady bug, she was such a cute lady bug. Lexy was so big carrying twins she was about to pop. Her due date was in about a week and a half. Only ten days left.

"hey little Natalina" I said looking into the car seat. She giggled

"her face always lights up when she see you" uncle Emmett said

They took the baby in the room to see the rest of the family. Me and Jake were on our way out to go see Billy. We tried to make it out there as much as possible but with his busy schedule we didn't have to much time. I also didn't want to leave lexy to much because of how close she is to delivering the babies. We pulled up to Billy's and he was waiting outside

"well hello dad" Jacob yelled out the window

"Bring my daughter in law on over here" Billy always loved when I came over

I got out of the car and walked over bending down to give him a big hug and a kiss on the check

"how are you Billy?" I asked

"I'm doing rather well just missing you two more and more and thinking about how you'll have black as a last name one day soon. I just wish it was me instead of my son" he said laughing

"I would marry you any day Billy" he laughed even more when I said that

I pushed Billy into the kitchen and made some coffee, Jake finally walked through the front door he was parking the car. "Black as normal Billy?" I asked

"always" that is true I don't think I have ever seen him with anything but black coffee

Him and Jake were chatting away while I made coffee. I got three cups out of the cabinet poured the coffee. I'm the only one who used milk and sugar. Once I finished I got all the cups and carried them to the table

"thank you babe" Jake said followed by Billy

"always so sweet just like sugar" he said that a lot.

My phone starting ringing I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Seth

_"hello? Nessie?" he said through the phone_

_"Seth whats up is everything ok?" I was scared at this point. Jake was in my other ear asking what was going on_

"BABE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WONT KNOW" I yelled at him

_"ok go ahead Seth" I said _

_"its lexy she is going into labor we are on our way to the hospital now Carlisle is meeting us there"_

_"okay we will be right there tell her I won't miss it and to be strong" I said_

We hung up

"Jake we gotta go lexy is in labor and having the babies" I said

"sorry to cut it short dad we love you we'll stop back down" Jake hugged him and we rushed out the door

Shelby pov

I was having slight pains all day but I just figured that it was fake contractions until my water broke and the floor was all wet. I was in the cottage with Seth but he was sleeping. I yelled for him

"Seth!" he was waking up. The contraction starting getting worse and I made my way to the bedroom

"Seth" he woke up this time

"what is wrong lexy?" I got up quickly to see what was going on

"my water broke the babies are coming"

He got up out of bed now and grabbed my back we packed last month and took me to the car. We hopped in and he took off he grabbed his phone to call ren while I called Carlisle. Once we reached the hospital Seth checked me in and filled out the paperwork. They put me in a wheelchair and took me to my room. The nurse asked me my date of birth and all my information.

"I see we are expecting twins?" she asked

"Yes a boy and a girl" I replied

"Do we have any names picked out yet?"

" yes the girl is going to be Ella sue clearwater after my adopted mother Bella and my fiancé's mother with my fiancés last name"

"that's so pretty how about the boy?" she was full of questions

"Seth Edward Clearwater after my fiancé and adopt father"

"I like that it is very pretty, well I am all done here so I will go let the know you are here. Wait isn't Cullen you last name?"

"yes his son edward and Edwards wife adopted me Carlisle is my grandfather"

"that's to funny ill send him right in" she said closing the door. Seth finally walked in

"sorry lexy I was filling out your paper work there was so much" he said coming up giving me a big hug

It wasn't long before ren got there with Jake they had balloons and flowers in their hands "where is my niece and nephew" ren yelled out

"it takes a little longer than an hour ren"I said laughing

"hi Jake" I said looking over ren

"hey lex how are you feeling , we got flowers" he said extending his dozen of roses the were pink and blue six of each, very pretty.

"awe thank you and ehh I'm doing ok I guess I mean I am in labor" he giggled a bit when I sais that one

Seth pov

"Hey man wanna go outside for some fresh air" Jake asked

"don't worry Seth I am here she will be fine go ill call if anything" Nessie said

"thankyou ness if she wakes up just tell her ill be right back" I said walking out the door

Jake and I made our way to down to the main floor to go outside

"I can tell your nervous man you need to calm down"Jake said

"I cant man my life is about I'm not the only person I have to worry about anymore every move I make is going to effect my children"

We made our way to the bench where and old guy was sitting

"but dude your not going to be perfect no one is your going to make mistakes and you'll learn from them." Jake was saying

"I don't mean to cut in" the old man said

"youre having a child?" he asked

"I am having two, twins , a boy and a girl"

"well congratulations, see I was once your age in the same situation about to have a child on the way scared nervous not sure what I was going to do but when that baby girl came into the world and I seen her face I knew my reason I was but on this planet to guide her when she needs it yell at her when she bad but most of all help that little girl with everything she needs. I made plenty of mistakes she didn't speak to me sometimes told me she hated me a lot but she thanked me a lot when she had her own little bundle of joy because she understood why I did it all. Now I'm here while she has her third child today. I'm telling you its not going to be easy it is going to be very hard but once you see that you made something like that you'll understand why."

"I just don't want to mess up and ruin their lives" I said

"you wont do that as long as you put them first and worry about them" the old man helped me calm down a lot

"well we better get back in there" I said

"good luck son" he said to me shaking my hand as me and Jake got up

"its Seth and good luck to you on your third grandchild"

"George, my name is George and thank you Seth"

Jake and I headed back up to the room to see how lex was doing but first I stopped at the stand to get a coffee.

"hi what can I help you with?" the guy asked

"can I get two large black coffees please"

"ya 4.50 please?"

I reached into my wallet and handed him a 5.

"50 cents is your change and here is your coffees"

I handed one to Jake and we made our way back up stairs I opened the door to see Carlisle.

"awh Seth nice to see you sorry it took me so long to get here but I figured we had some time she is at 6 cm not so only 4 more to go"

"that means not to much longer right?" I asked

"umm well that can be true and that might also might not be true it all depends on the babies" he said

There was a knock at the door

"come in" I yelled think it was Bella or Edward. Until the door opened all the way and I knew from the minute are the red heels who it was. Lexy's biological mother was here.

"you need to leave" I said blocking her before lexy seen her

"I will not that is my daughter and my grandchild" she yelled

"Children" I correct "and technically that is biological but my family wise no its not that is Bella and Edwards" I said sternly

"she is having two? And I don't care what you think I personally don't give a shit actually I'm going in there" she pushed passed me

"darling" she said opening her arms

"excuse me? What are you doing here" lexy asked

"I'm your mother why wouldn't I be here?"

"well considering when I told you I was pregnant you called me a slut and kicked me out when Seth's mother took me in and than Bella and Edward adopted me and I moved there. You think you have any rights to these babies your wrong I am not your daughter I am Bella and Edwards no I would like it if you left" lexy was getting angry

" Alexis colt" she yelled

"Alexis Cullen, my last name is Cullen" lexy sternly said again

"ma'am lexy has asked you to leave and if you don't I will call security" Carlisle got up and said

"but I am her mother?" she looked confused

"no you signed over your rights to Bella and Edward she is no longer yours" he said showing her the door. Once she finally made her way out Carlisle said his goodbyes and said he'd check back later.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rpov

We spent all night at the hospital Ella sue made her way into the world at 11:58 october 31st 2017 and Seth Edward had complication and they emergency c sectioned him out at 12:14 November 1st 2017. He wasn't breathing right when he was born he got rushed out of the room no one has even seen him yet, besides Seth and lexy. He is in the NICU, Seth tells us hes hooked up to some breathing machines tell help him get along to be okay. The doctors said his lungs didn't develop all the way. I went to go see Ella through the window with Seth. As we were looking through the window an older gentleman was there, Seth seemed like he knew him.

"hey Seth how are your twins?" he asked

"hey George, my little girl is strong and healthy. She is right there, her name is ella" seth said pointing

"and the boy?" the gentleman asked

"he isn't so good, his name is Seth his lungs didn't develop right he is in the NICU hooked up to a lot of machines ive only got to see him once so far and I couldn't hold him. We have picture though would you like to see" Seth was chocking back the tears

"sure son and don't worry god will help him pull through just pray" he patted Seth on the back

Seth pulled out his camera and showed the guy pictures of Seth. As he was flipping through the photos Seth started to cry. I gave him a hug to let him know everything was going to be ok

"he is a good looking young boy looks just like you dark hair and all, he is going to pull through I know it" the guy said

"I'm sorry how is your grandchild?" Seth asked

"he is good it's a boy she named him Collin he is that big guy over there" he said pointing to the right to this big chubby baby

" he looks nice and healthy treasure that." Seth said

Jake was coming up the hallway now, he went home to shower and changed.

"hey babe" he hugged me but let go instantly when he seen Seth crying.

"hey man listen he is going to be ago, he's one of us we're strong" he said

"I know we are strong and he'll pull through eventually I hope" Seth began crying more

The tears kept coming down his face, Jake just hugged him to let him know it is okay I decided to go see how lexy was doing mom and dad were in there but I felt like she needed me. I made my way to the room I knocked before entering

"come in" I heard moms voice, I opened the door and made my way in.

"hey lexy how are you?" I asked

"I'm doing alright after seeing baby Seth I was a bit upset but I know he is going to be alright, he is just like his father and Seth pulls through everything so I know he will be ok" she seemed to believe it when she said that

"that's good Ella looks just like you blonde hair though. But she is a spitting image of you and Seth is a spitting image of Seth" I said

"that he is, I hope he takes after him in the same way. My favorite thing about them is that they were born on two different days technically Ella is a Halloween baby, and Seth is November 1st."

"that is nice they each get their own days then" I said, her and set were in to different states lexy was positive and Seth was negative speaking of the devil he came walking through the door with a nurse pushing baby Ella in

"okay who wants to hold her. How about her god parents?" Seth said

"I would love to hold my niece" I said grabbing the baby from him, she pudged her little lips and one look into her eyes I fell in love. I played with her for a little but but then I handed her over to Jake. He got a big smile on his face when I handed him the baby. One day when we had our own it would be even bigger. That time could wait a couple years or so first I want to be married before I have a kid. Jake handed the baby off to dad. Dad seemed happy even though it wasn't their biological granddaughter they took her as one.

"lexy I'm getting tired we are going to head home" I said

"okay ren ill see you tomorrow?" she asked

"of course call me if you need anything" I said grabbing my leather jacket and heading out the door. Jake had the my truck but I wasn't in the mood to drive so I let Jake. We stayed at the wolf house to have some alone time tonight. We reached the house and I went straight to the bathroom to shower Jake joined me.

Sethpov

My son was ill I seen him one time and it broke my heart seeing him like that knowing I couldn't do anything. I wanted to see him before I went to bed. I headed to the NICU where he was. I nurse stopped me at the front foor

"hello sir can I help you?" she asked

"I wanted to see my son the Cullen baby"

"awe this was" he was in an enclosed crib type thing I put hand sanitizer on and put my hands threw the wholes he grabbed my finer and help on tight

"hey Seth its daddy here, be a strong little boy for me and mommy ok? We need you too pull through this" the nurse over heard me and smiled.

"would you like to hold him?" she asked

"I can" I said confused

" of corse you just have to put the scrubs on first" when she said that I quickly put them on and he handed me the baby. He grabbed my finger again.

"your daddys little man" I smiled looking into his eyes. I felt like my world was complete holding him I knew that he would be ok.

"ya know the doctor wants to take the tubes out of him Friday?" the nurse said

"no one told me that, that is only 3 days away." I relpied

"ya he is on steroids"

"I need to get back to my fiancé" I told her

"okay let me take him for you if you want you and her can come in the morning and she can hold him too" she said

"okay thank you so much ill see you first thing tomorrow" I said walking out of the NICU I got back to the room and told lexy she can hold the baby

"I can what?" she said

"I was just there they let me hold him and said you can come in the morning" I told her

"that's is great Seth now lets get some sleep that way morning will come sooner" she said so excitedly

"okay lexy darling I love you goodnight"

"I love you Seth goodnight"

"and I love you to miss Ella goodnight sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" I said kissing her head


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sethpov

Its been a week since the babies were born. Lexy and I are getting settled into our new house with Ella, baby Seth is doing better he is off the breathing machine and can possible come home tomorrow. We have gone every day to see him. I read him the story the little engine that could every day before we leave. He is my little engine that could, I cant wait until the day he comes home. Jake and and Nessie are planning their wedding only a couple more months until they say I do. I heard Ella crying from the other room. I got out of bed to go get her. Lexy started to get up too.

"its okay babe I got her" I said

"you sure Seth?" she asked

"yes I'm sure she is my daughter to ya know" lexy felt like she had to do everything for her. Lexy truly was an amazing mother. I went to Ella's room to go get her. She was all smiles when I walked in

"hey baby girl what is all the fuss about in here? You only slept for like two hours" sometimes I wish she would talk back when I would talk to her

"are you hungry? Want dad to go make you a bottle?" I knew that's what she wanted, because if she woke up its because she wanted her butt changed or wanted to eat. I wasn't smelling anything and her diaper was dry so I went with she was hungry. I headed down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle made. I set Ella in her swing, she loved that thing. Once I got her bottle made I picked her back up and fed her. Lexy came down stairs

"I think I'm going to take Ella over to Jake and ren today, they want to see her" lexy said walking down the steps

"well let me go get her dressed she just finished eating" I said taking Ella back to her room to change

It was a chilly day out so I grabbed her a pair of pants most of her clothes were pink that was Alice's doing, a white t shirt that had flower all over it and a her snow suit. I changed her diaper and got her dressed. She was a pretty good baby, never really cried unless she wanted something. I put her in her car seat, another thing that was pink I wonder if I ever told Alice freaking thank you. I carried the car seat down stairs. Lexy packed her diaper bag already so we were good to go.

"you ready lexy?" I asked

"I just want to make sure I have everything," she said

"Listen babe if you forget anything we only live 5 minutes away it won't take too long to run back and grab it, just calm down" I grabbed her hand taking her out the door. Before leaving I set the alarm on though. Bella wanted that installed because lexy and the babies are human and she was worried about them. But that is Bella for you always worried about everyone. Jezze I think if Nessie wasn't half vampire and didn't have a wolf alpha as a fiancé I think she would be put inside a bubble. Especially since she is Bella's daughter I mean come on Bella is a straight cluts or was until she became a vampire. We got into the car and made our way to the main house normally at this time of day everyone was there. Esme's cooking called everyone, I mean for being a lady who didn't eat she sure did know how to cook. Once we reached the house I got out grabbed the car seat and then helped lexy out. It was still hard from her having stiches. We didn't even make it in the door before Alice came out grabbing the baby. I helped lexy into the house.

Rpov

Jake and I woke up late, we had a long night. I got a text from mom on my phone saying lexy and Seth were at the house with the baby. Jake and I got up quickly and got dressed to go down the house. We got there and Alice had the baby already, it used to be aunt rose that took the babies but now since she had one of her own we didn't see her too often. Maybe once every two weeks, her and uncle Emmett had their hands full with a little 6 month old crawling around. I walked into the living room and seen lexy sitting on the couch and I guess Seth was outside with the guys playing football. Jake went straight to around back to go join them and I went to go talk to lexy

"hey lex"

"hey ren" she replied

"so when does Seth get to come home?" I asked

"they said probably tomorrow" hearing that new made me happy

"are you ready to deal with two babies?" I asked

"well Ella isn't bad she doesn't cry really and I mean the whole not sleeping through the night is hard but right after you change her and give her a bottle she is back to sleep"

"well that is good hopefully Seth is the same way" I said

"yeah but if he is anything like his father he wont be," we both started to laugh when she said that one. Esme called in and said dinner was done. I knew all the guys outside would be running in to eat. The wolves loved her food, so I hurried up and got me and lexy a plate quickly and went back to the living room to eat.

"so ladies thanksgiving is coming up and since we have people that eat and all the wolves I thought it would be nice if all the girls cooked dinner. We can invite sam and Emily up too. Plus all the wolves." Esme said. Esme was my grandmother but I got so use to calling her esme and Carlisle, Carlisle so no one new our secret It became habit.

"that is a wonderful idea esme"lexy said

"id love to help and I'm sure the other girls would do" I said

"that's great we will get ready for it all then we're going to need a lot of food" esme said

"I'm going to go get started on how much we will need because there is like 18 wolves plus their imprints and than us and the rose and emmetts baby started eating a little bit of table food" she said walking back into the kitchen. Esme always out did herself on holidays she loved cooking and having family around.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jpov

Thanksgiving came quick Seth and lexy were all settled in with both of there babies! Baby Seth had some problems still with his lungs but that's why we have a doctor in the family to help. Carlisle did weekly checks on him to make sure they were growing right as he grew. He couldn't be around smoke or anything though, anything that would hurt his lungs. We were all getting dressed, we had to be at esme's for dinner at 5. All the girl were already there helping her cook. And us men well we did the guy things sat back watched a little football and drank a couple beers at the wolf house. It was already 3 and if Nessie came back and I wasn't dressed she would kill me. I went into the room and put my dress pants on and the button down bright blue shirt Nessie picked out. For some reason she though we always had to match and since she was wearing her bright blue dress with black heels I got stuck in the same color. Not that I'm complain… Edward was in the other room and he could hear me so I I figured I better think nice thoughts. I heard a laugh from the other room, It was Edward. I got finished getting dressed and went back into the room, with the rest of the guys.

"such a nice shirt Jake" embry was cracking jokes today

"remember I am your alpha and I am stronger than you" I said smiling

"that's such an unfair card to play Jake" embry said

"Ehh oh well" he hated when I did that

I hear the sound of Nessie's truck ripping up the dirt road that girl was sweet and innocent but a total bad ass when needed to be. And I found that so attractive. The door swung open

"you better be ready Jacob or I will kick your ass" she said

"And you think I'm afraid of you why?" I laughed saying that

"Jacob black you obviously are because your dressed" damn she had me on that one

"oh I could take you Cullen" she smiled

"I'm going to go get dressed and we'll leave dad , Seth" she said turning her head towards them

"lexy and mom want you down there and Seth lexy said if she aren't dressed she will kill you"

"what is up with you women and being so hostile" Seth asked, he said walking up the steps

Rpov

I got dressed quickly so we could head out the door. I put on my blue dress and my black heels switched out my purse to match, grabbed my keys and ran out the door than realized I forgot Jake. I got out of the truck and ran back in.

"ya know your ass looked pretty good as you ran out the door and forgot me" Edward gave growl when I said that. He lets us go most of the time but occasionally he couldn't help himself.

"sorry Edward" I apologized just because it was the nice thing to due

"its fine Jacob"

"can you stop talking and lets go or I will leave you here" Nessie was getting impatient

"alright alright lets go" I said walking out the door

Lexypov

I was help esme and everyone else with the cooking , I got dressed before I left this morning. It was nice relaxing while cooking, rose had the babies in the room with Natalina. Esme wanted to make two turkeys and double of everything, which were already huge portions. Ren went to go get Jake and tell Seth to get down here. As I was pulling the stuffing out of the oven I hear ren's truck coming up the road, that truck had balls and the girl in it had even bigger balls. After getting the two trays of stuffing out I decided to set the tables. There was over 30 places to set, This family may not be blood but it is one big family. One way or another we were all in everything together as imprints, wolves, vampires, and humans. We protected one another no matter the issue and that's what I love about being part of this family

"I'm back" ren was yelling through the house. She normally didn't enter quietly.

"we're still in here honey" Bella yelled back

"your still cooking?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"finishing up now" I said mixing more butter into the mash potatoes

"dad and Seth are on there way down now they should be here any second and since it is 4 I'm guessing that everyone will be here soon most of the guys are at the wolf house watching football" she informed us

" ok well help me get some of this stuff on the table while lexy is pulling it out of the oven here grab this tray of stuffing" Bella said handing the tray to ness while she grabbed the other one and took it into the dinning room. Ask they were putting the stuff on the table everyone starting coming in like they knew when it was exactly done. Emily and sam brought baby rose who was really big now she was almost one already. She started walking as soon as Emily put her down.

"god is she getting big" Jake said picking her up

"not as big as miss Claire of here she is already what 27?" ren said

"you know I am only 14 Nessie" Claire said holding Quil's hand, I guess they took that next step to dating.

"I know I just like messing with you Claire bear" Nessie said. I decided to go steal my kids back from rose even though I know how much she like babies.

"rose am I able to have my children, Seth needs his breathing treatment" I aksed

"well you can have Seth than but I'm keeping Ella they are such good babies all Natalina did was cry when we first brought her home" she said

"I know I am lucky Seth is the more crankier one but with his medical problems for the little bit of crying I get from him I wont complain" I said picking up Seth. I took him into Nessie's bed room where the diaper bags were. I grabbed his machine and hooked it up, baby Seth didn't like it to much but if I held it not directly on top of him he didn't cry. It took like 10 minutes to give him the treatment, I went back down stairs and everyone was here now. Seth had Ella in his arms feeding her, I don't know how he got rose to give her up.

"hi babe" I said

"well hello sunshine and my little man" he said kissing my forehead and Seth's.

"I felt like I haven't seen you guys in forever" he says after kissing baby Seth

"its only been a couple hours" I reminded him

"dinner is officially done everyone" Bella called in. the vampires sat at the table but didn't eat.

"wine anyone?" esme asked holding the bottle. She than poured in every adults glass. And I guess I was considered and adult considering I got a glass.

"Carlisle and Jake would you like to cut the turkeys I figured taking the head of both sides would best fit" esme asked

"I'm good I believe sam should cut it because without him we would've be where we are today" Jake said handing over the knife. They cut both turkeys, while esme had everyone go around the table and say what they are thankful for. It got to Jake

"I am extremely thankful for my wonderful family, my soon to be wife , and everyone on her side that it has brought me closer to like family, I'm thankful for my wolves and everyone they have brought into my live too. And lastly I am thankful that everyone I care about is hear at the table today. Besides my father." That's when the door bell rang.

"spoke to soon Jake, did you really think we would forget your father?" Bella said getting up to get the door. And a couple seconds later in came Charlie Billy and sue.

"now the party can begin" ren said

"where are my grandbabies?" sue asked

"right here mom" Seth got up to show her, they were in the car seats on the other side of the room.

Rpov

Once Billy got there and we all finished saying what we were thankful for, we were able to eat dinner. Esme wanted to do a secret santa for Christmas and since it was black Friday tomorrow we were all going to pick tonight I wrote everyone's name down and put them in a hat. Than went around the table and everyone pick one. Jake got embry and I got esme, easy enough. We weren't supposed to tell anyone who we got. And we made the rule if you had kids you picked for them too. The day was a great day but drug on I felt like we were there for hours. Which we were but I felt like it was longer than it was. Finally everyone was packing up to leave I kissed Ella and baby Seth goodbye.

"see you lex" I said while giving her a hug "see you Seth" I said giving him a hug. It upset me a bit because it felt like my best friend was gone, she had her own life now her own little family and her and Seth were going to the court house next week to officially be married. They were going to have a big wedding after the shop took off in the new year. Jake and Seth were getting so much done in there it wasn't going to be to much longer a month or so of work left.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rpov

Christmas bells are ringing. It was Christmas day there was joy in the air. Yeah right mom and dad were going at it like cats and dogs today. Dad tried to tell mom what to do and she showed him what she can do with her fist… into his face. Those two always got into it occasionally, I'm glad me and Jake weren't like that.

"not yet" dad yelled up the steps

"shut up dad" I yelled back. There was a knock at my door, I went to open it but before I can get to it, it was opened. It was Jake with presents, he had two medium size boxes and one really small box.

"merry Christmas ness" he said leaning into give me a kiss

"merry Christmas" I said right before I kissed him

"these are for you" he handed me the presents in his hand. I took them walked over and Set them on my bed, so I could go to my closet to get his. I pulled out the four presents I wrapped, I got him a picture frame and it has three different photos of us in it, then I got him a new pair of sneakers he was in need of some since his other ones were pretty bet up. Than it was a shirt I had made with the shop logo on it , and lastly it was a key for the bike that was in my garage. I handed him the presents and we opened them at the same time. He open the picture frame first, I opened a new purse it was Prada, he sure did know how to spoil me. Then he opned the sneakers while I opened a new dress it was a black cocktair dress with heels in the box and a note that read _wear this on Friday night, we have plans so don't make any and your not aloud to know the rest._ Next I was at my last box and he was at the t shirt, I peeled back the paper and seen it was a box to a necklace or bracelet of some sort I opened the little box and it was a necklace a gold one with a heart and inside the heart was J&R. I thought it was the cutest thing ever he got to his last one and opened it and help the key up

"what is this too?" he asked

"well it might just be the brand new bike in my garage" I said

"really babe? I haven't had a bike since well I was seeing your mom" he said

"ya know that sounds really creepy can you not say that" it really did sound weird

"sorry babe" he apologized

"that another thing that I just reminded me of at least I never kissed someone else" dad yelled to mom

"oh shut up Edward if you never left in the start I would've never had feelings for Jake god dammit" she yelled back

"I left for your own good my brother almost killed you what else could I have done" he shouted

"idk maybe stayed" she was in a bad mood today and this was enough I had it with hearing them all day. I swung my door opened

"Listen you love each other this whole fight is stupid and no one wants to say anything because they don't want to make it worse but it is Christmas and you two are acting ridiculous dad your like 100 and something while mom you hitting your in you twenties almost thirtys this is nuts. Now suck it up and be adults not children" I yelled because I had enough

"I'm sorry honey ill stop fight, Edward I am sorry to you too" mom at least got it

"me to darling, Bella please can we be calm now for Nessie at least?" that was dads way of apologizing

"always Edward" mom said leaning into kiss him. Everyone was getting here same group from thanksgiving we all piled into the living room to exchange gifts from secret Santa and the presents we got each other out side of secret Santa. I handed esme hers it was a pair of earrings, nice pretty diamond ones. Jake gave embry his, we got him the new play station and a madden game. Rachel I guess picked my name because she handed me a present. I opened it and it was new outfit, a nice pair of jeans and a pretty lace shirt with a tank top for under it. Ella ended up with Jake but since she is too young to buy a present lexy went out and got it, they got him a new TV. I handed out the rest of the presents Jake and I got for everyone. We bought everybody a little something the wolves got dog tags. With their spot in the pack their birthdays and names, their imprints got a bracelet with a wolf on it. Than we got all my aunts the same thing it was a necklace and my uncles got wallets with their name on them. Now mom a ring with mine hers and dads birth stones in it. We got dad new seat covers for his car. Next was Carlisle and esme they got a joint present it was a big picture frame with everyone in it. There was me and Jake mom and dad aunt rose uncle Emmett and Natalina aunt Alice and uncle jasper than lexy Seth Ella and baby Seth, than a picture of them two. And underneath that was all the wolves and finally a group picture we took at my birthday last year. Than Rachel got a photo album redone of her and Jake as kid, And lastly Seth and lexy they got stuff for their house a new bed spread and some dishes, oh yeah and all the kids got some sort of toy. Also there was the presents we got for Billy Charlie and sue but they couldn't make it until later

"okay who's hungry and wants to eat?" mom said. Everyone raced into the kitchen and took their same seats from thanksgiving.

"I have an announcement only Jake and Nessie new this but" Seth paused "lexy and myself went down to the courthouse a couple weeks ago and got married, we weren't going to tell anyone and just wait until we had a big wedding after the shop took off a bit but we wanted to share our enjoyment that we are Mr. &Mrs. Clearwater" everyone clapped and yelled congratulations

"you know Seth if money was a problem we would gave you guy the money to have the wedding lexy is our daughter now" dad said

"well this is the one thing we want to do on our own with no ones help really" lexy said

"well in that case we are extremely proud of you two" mom told her. Everyone dug in to the food and I couldn't get enough of the ham it was amazing. Neither could Natalina I kept putting it on her high chair every time I grabbed some myself. In all it was a really good day even though mom and dad started fighting , it turned out nice anyways. I glad everyone enjoyed their presents although we have to still go see Billy and them because they called and said they couldn't make it.

"are you ready baby I would like to make it out to my dad's before it is too late and its already 7" Jake asked

"yeah just let me put this in the sink and grab my purse" I was talking about my dinner plate

"okay ill meet you in the car" he said getting up I ran to get done and meet him out there quickly. Once we finally got to billys house there was a red ford explorer our front of the house and charlies squad car. We got out of the car quickly to see what was going on. I rushed into the house only to see a girl sitting there who looked a lot like Rachel and a little boy running around.

"umm Nessie this is my-my-y sister Rebecccca" Jake stuttered. No one has seen her since she was 18, she took off to marry some guy with a weird name Jake told me.

"what are you doing here bec?" Jake asked

"well I had Stephen here 5 years ago when things between me and Solomon got bad, he started drinking all the time and hitting me and last week he hit Stephen for no reason with a belt. So I left and came home" she started to cry

"he whaat god dammit I will find him and kill him myself if I have to" Jake was getting angry

"I'm taking care of it Jake I made a report on hitting her and him. So I put it through as domestic and child abuse he should be picked up within the week I took pictures of the bruises and everything" Charlie cut in

Jpov

I couldn't believe my sister was home and I couldn't believe it was a reason like this, and I have a nephew I never knew about how is that possible. I wish they were here for a better reason than this but at least they are here. I bent down to my knees and looked and Stephen

"hey little man" I said

"hi what's your nameee?" he drug out the aim in name.

"well ya see my name is Jake but just for you if you want you can call me uncle Jake"

"well why would I do that? My uncle is tony, daddy's brudder" he said

"well you see I am mommy's brother" I said

"you mean I have anudder uncle?" he aksed

"that's it Stephen you got it!" I said giving him a hug. Winning over a child at this age was very easy. He ran to the couch a jumped up right next to Rebecca once I let go.

"mommy mommy I have anudder uncle and he's you brudder" he said happily

"yes baby he is my brother and that is your grandpa and I'm not to sure who that young lady is but uncle Jake said her name is Nessie" she said looking at me

"this is Nessie she is my fiancé and we are getting married in June" I told bec

"oh wow little bro is getting married, rachel is married and I'm now getting divorced wonderful oh and I have a kid" she seemed upset that we were all getting new lifes and new loves while hers was ending

"hi Rebecca I'm Nessie it is so nice to meet you" Nessie paused extending her arms for a hug, she was always a hugger

"and his Stephen I'm uncle jakes girlfriend" she said to Stephen

"so your like uncle tony and aunt betty" he asked

"just like that little man" becca said

"so is she my aunt?" he asked

"well I guess she is your aunt Nessie than" becca told him again

"well Billy, grandpa, and sue here is your Christmas present from Jake and I" Nessie said handing the presents to them

"and well Rebecca we didn't know you were going to be here so here take this you took Stephen" Nessie pulled two twenties out of her purse

"cool mom look at this" Stephen said

"oh Nessie we cant possible take that its okay we came uninvited and only brought sweat shirts as presents for dad and Jake" becca said trying to give the money back

"no buts about it, merry Christmas" Nessie never went without giving

"well I'm going to go make some coffee anyone want some" sue said

" ya me and I'm sure Jake and Billy want some so let me come help you" Nessie went toward the kitchen following sue

"make that one for me" Charlie yelled

"and me too please" becca did too


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jpov I couldn't believe that my sister was home and that I had a nephew, Stephen was a great little guy a little minni Becca to a t. she was staying with dad and that was kinda tight so I helped her afford an apartment, it was only a small little 2 bedroom. That was all she really needed, it was only her and the baby. Nessie and I decided to go spend the day with her, we were just sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

"who could that be dad or Rachel would've called before they came" becca said getting up to answer the door. Before she even got to the door it opened, there he was in the flesh. Solomon was here, I seen his arm extend and grab my sister

"you think you can just leave in the middle of the night and I won't find you? You think you can just take my son without asking me? You think I will ever let you leave me Rebecca." I shot up and grabbed him by his throat he may be big but I am bigger. He wasn't going to talk to my sister like that and touch her like that

"Nessie take Stephen in another room please" I quickly said when I saw the tears falling from his eyes. She got up and picked him up, comforting him walking towards the bedroom. Then I yelled to Becca to call the cops. Still having this scumbag by his throat I wanted to hit him but I knew it wouldn't solve anything

"Listen I'm going to tell you now, that may be my older sister and I may be her little brother but I am not little and I have no problem killing your ass. You made the wrong mistake coming here, she is not nor will ever be your property to control." I said

"she is mine and get your hands off of me" he yelled. Next thing I knew he started swinging he got me with on punch but I didn't feel a thing. I grabbed his arm and put him in an arm bar so he wouldn't move

"that was the wrong thing to do Solomon, now I could easily break your arm right now so one wrong move and I will calm down and wait for the cops. Don't be stupid" I warned him and I full intended to break his arm if he tried anything else.

"you may have this one, but that doesn't mean I wont come back" he had threats now

"oh ya not when your in my 6 by 6 cell with a nice little buddy whos name is bubba" I figured id make jokes to piss him off

"the fuck I am" he tried to kick me now, and that was it I had enough. I snapped his arm, I heard the bone crack. He started yelling

"you asshole you broke my arm" he was really angry now

"I warned you , you didn't listen" I did warn him "now either you stay right here without moving or ill break more bones in your body and that I promise" I meant that

"alright ill sit" he sat down holding his arm, ya know for being so big and bad towards my sister he got down quickly when it came to me. I started to hear the sirens, I knew Charlie would be here any second. He walked up the steps came around the corner and seen Solomon on the ground

"I want charges brought against him he broke my arm" he yelled

"oh shut up I warned you if you kept swinging at me I would break it. You decided not to listen" I cant believe he tried to blame me

"Jake do you have to break bones all the time?" he said laughing

"sorry Charlie" I wasn't really sorry

"you know you just made my job harder because no I have to go sit at the hospital with this idiot" Charlie laughed. "stand up sir, you Solomon Finau are under arrest for assault agiant Rebecca Finau, child abuse for Stephen Finau and endangering the welfare on a minor. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will you held against you in the court of law you" Charlie continued reading him is right taking him out to the cop car

"Becca are you ok?" I asked

"of course Jake I am just glad you were here" she said hugging me

"Nessie you can come out"

Lexy pov

My life was very busy now a days, taking care of the babies cleaning the house and being a wife to Seth was hard. Plus I still had school and I was falling behind I took a month off almost when I had the twins and now being back was hard. Don't get me wrong I love my family but I wish that I would have waited a little bit longer. On that note Seth started crying, he was crying a lot more lately which worried me. I went to pick him up, thinking maybe he needed a breathing treatment. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to call Carlisle it rang three times and he answered

"yes lexy?" he asked

"well baby Seth has been crying for days he won't stop he won't eat or sleep no nothing"

"that doesn't sound do lexy, I think he needs to be taken to the hospital with all his problems I don't want to look at him in the house just incase he needs something I don't have"

"ok Carlisle I will, I just have to find someone to watch Ella so that I don't have two babies there and I have to call Seth he is at work"

"well bring Ella here esme and the girls can watch her and ill call Seth an tell him to meet us there"

"okay thanks ill see you soon"

I felt like we were going through this all gain I couldn't stand seeing my son like this. No one knew what happen or why he has these problems he was just born like this. I got the babies dressed and in there snow suits, packed a bag for Ella I didn't know how long we were going to be there so I wanted to make sure they had enough. And into the car seats they went I couldn't carry both at the same time so I took Ella out first and put her in the car than went to the door to get Seth but before leaving remembering to set the alarm I never set that damn thing. I put Seth into the car and took off to the house. Bella was outside waiting to grab her granddaughter. "give me my grand baby lexy" she yelled rushing over to open the door and take Ella

"the pink zebra diaper bag is hers I packed extra clothes in case she goes through and extra bottles and formula tons of diapers, two extra binkies in case she loses the others" I was rambling on

"lexy its okay if you forgot anything I know where your house is I kind of bought it remember?" she started laughing . Carlisle got into the car and we drove to the hospital

"Seth is meeting us there." He informed me. The baby started wheezing in the back seat, you could always hear when he was blocked up and couldn't really breath. It worried me

"he is going to be okay" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder letting me know it was okay.

Rpov

Mom texted me, lexy was on her way to the hospital with Seth and said that she was watching Ella and wanted to know if I wanted to help her. I told Jake and he seemed ok with it, I didn't think it would be a problem if we left anyways because Rebecca was safe now Solomon could hurt her. We headed to the house. Mom put Ella in her car seat in front of the TV she liked the bright colors of it.

"we are having family time on Friday" esme said

"oh are we because I have umm plans" I said

"Jake made arrangements and it is my Christmas present" I continued

"oh okay well than we can do it on Saturday if you would like?" she said

"yes that will work" guess it is Saturday than I finished talking with esme and laid on the floor next to Ella's car seat to watch TV with her . She started fussing so I took her or to feed her a bottle, while Jake laid down some blankets for me to put her on after she ate. I feed her the bottle changed her diaper and laid her down cuddling right next to her.


	35. Chapter 34

**hey guys this chapter is intense. i have been in a writting mood so there will be another one tonight i can promise that maybe even more than one**

* * *

Chapter 34

Lexy pov

baby Seth ended up with a chest infection, which wasn't good because he already had hard time breathing. He got put back in the hospital, he has already been in there for 2 days. I hated when he was sick, I always feel so defenseless in times like this. Carlisle told us he was doing better and his lungs were clearing up with some anti-biotic and lots of care.

Jpov

I made arrangements out in Seattle to rent out a whole restaurant for me and Nessie tonight. She doesn't know what I have planned but I had flowers put all around and them dim the lights with candles everything she could ever want. It was a higher class restaurant so I had to get dressed myself I put my suit to get ready to go pick her up. Pulling up outside her house was really something. I didn't even make it to the door before it opened and there stood my beautiful amazing looking fiancé. I honestly couldn't even think of something good enough to say

"hi" smooth one Jake. I thought in my head

"hi" she said smiling like that's it

"you look umm wow" I still couldn't figure something to say

"well thank you I guess you look umm wow too" Nessie was always a little smart ass

"well shall we get going my dear" I extended my arm

"we shall" she wrapped her arm around mine and just like that we were off. It took a little while to get there but it wasn't a bad car ride , the first half those Nessie kept asking were we were going and why she couldn't know.

Once we pulled up I got out of the car rushed to the other side to open her door, giving her my hand to help her out her heel were pretty big. We went throught the front door

"awe mr. and mrs black nice to see you everything is in order let me show you to your seat"

It was going to be a wonderful night with my girl. And that is all I care about.

Bellapov

It has been so quiet at the cottage I'm not use to it. When lexy was here we had interaction with her and Seth but now they are off on their own with the twins. Renesemee was doing her own thing with Jake, she hasn't even been staying at the regular house. She is with Jake almost every night at the wolf house and soon I wouldn't be surprised if they got their own place.

"Honey, do you miss her?" I asked Edward

"Miss who Nessie? She is still here, probably at the house right now" he seemed confused

"Yes Nessie but I mean when she was little and thought we were the best things in the whole world"

"She still thinks we are Bella, she has Jacob now though just like when you had me. Your dad was still your everything wasn't he? But you had me too; she is starting her own life now. We need to understand that and be there for her, Jacob is her soul mate there is no changing that." I understood where he was coming from but I wanted to be selfish I wanted her I missed her so much.

"I know it is a part of life but normally it isn't so quickly. Parents normally get like at least 18 years we have had like half that. Than we had lexy which I love her like my own and we only had her for like 8 months and now she is moved on to"

"Bella we have forever with Nessie, most parents don't have forever. And lexy had to move on she has two babies and a husband, there wasn't enough room here for her and the babies you knew that. That is why we bought the house for her and Seth" he was right we would have forever well besides with lexy, lexy was human she would leave us one day. She isn't like when I found Edward and wanted to be turned well at least she hasn't said anything. I had two daughters who didn't need me anymore and it killed me.

"I know Edward it just sucks having two daughters who don't need us anymore"

"Bella they will always need us we are their parents" he gave me a hug and we sat there until there was a knock at the door, I got up to answer it. It was lexy with Ella.

"hey Bella I was wondering if you could watch Ella, Seth is at work and baby Seth is getting out the hospital today. I tried calling but you didn't answer" she said

"of course ill watch her I have no problem doing that." I took the baby from her and brought her inside away from the cold.

"I couldn't thank you enough Bella your always there to help me when I need it you truly are my mother" she said that and the tears wanted to fall from my eyes.

"I will always be here lexy no matter what for you the babies even Seth you are my daughter and they are my family now to" I paused "now get to the hospital and go get my other grandbaby"

Lexypov

I was on my way to the hospital, driving traffic was busy toady they were doing road work. Some guy was riding my ass though the whole time. He kept trying to get around me like it was my fault, when we finally started driving again he didn't back off like I thought he would. Suddenly a car caught me of while it was pulling out of the diner and I had to slam on my breaks. Next thing I knew I was in the air, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and people were all around me. I felt like I couldn't move I was in so much pain.

"don't move lexy I called an ambulance and the guy who caused this is in my crusier" I didn't know who was talking to me. I felt pressure on my neck like someone's hands

"we have to stop the bleeding or she is going to bleed out right here someone get me a rag or something" all I heard was yelling .

"you need to get here now" I couldn't hear the full conversation this person was having. All I knew was that I had a lot of pain in my body

"hold on honey the ambulance is almost here" that voice sounded familiar it was a woman's. I than passed out, still feeling all the pain. I was dreaming that I was in a meadow though, Seth was there.

"you need to hold in there lexy, for me please. Stay strong and make it through this please darling" I felt like I was moving there was light behind Seth in the meadow.

"stay away from there babe please don't go in the light stay away" I couldn't talk back to anything he was saying

"I have to go now lexy just please pull through this I love you" I wanted to say I love you back but he was fading away and it wouldn't come out finally I yelled it once he was gone

"I LOVE YOU SETH" he wasn't there.

* * *

**poor lexy, she was just on her way to the hospital to get baby seth and some guy was riding her ass and when she had to slam on her brakes he slammed right into her sending her through the windshield if you guys didnt understand why her neck hurt so bad. tell me what you think in the little box down below**


	36. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Bella pov

I left the baby with Edward when I got the call from my dad. Lexy was in an accident and was thrown out of the car in front of the diner. When I got there she was in bad shape really bad shape she had a lot of blood. Which was a little challenging to handle it but I knew how, my dad was there holding towels on her neck. There was glass stuck in there really bad. Her leg was bleeding the bone was sticking out of it. Once the ambulance got there lexy passed out, she wasn't breathing right so they put the mask on her

"are you her mother?" the gentleman asked

"yes I am her mother" I told him

"okay get in" he helped me into the back

Lexy wouldn't make up I kept telling her that she would be ok, and telling her just to wake up.

"She's losing too much blood tiff we gotta hurry up" he yelled to the girl in the front

"I'm trying Jim I'm trying" she yelled back

I knew Edward called Carlisle so we would me meeting him at the hospital I called Seth but couldn't reach him I texted Edward and told him to keep trying. He also called Nessie she was on her date 2 hours away. We finally got to the hospital which felt like the longest drive ever I was so worried she wasn't going to make it.

"what do we have here ?" a doctor came in yelling

"car accident glass through neck lost a lot of blood" he contuied running with them but I got blocked by a nurse

"ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room while the doctors work on her" she said point in the room

"that's my daughter I need to be there" I said

"Ma'am please here fill out this paper work and do you know her blood type?" she asked I grabbed the papers

"No she is my adopted daughter; she has only been with us for a year I don't know any of her medical history"

"Okay fill out what you can in the waiting room"

I pulled out my phone to call sue to see If she could take Ella for Edward to be here. It rang four times until she answered

"Bella? Is that you Charlie called me is she okay?" she was nervous

"I don't know sue when I saw her she was really bad, but Edward has Ella and I need him here. Is there by any change you can watch Ella?" I asked

"Of course I can Bella have Edward drop her off" she said

"One more thing we can't get ahold of Seth, I've tried over and over again"

"Okay ill call him, drop the baby of and tell me how she is ill talk to you later Bella"

"Bye sue thank you

"Bye Bella and not a problem" I hung up with her and calling Edward, he answered immediately.

"Edward take the baby to sue she is going to watch her and then swing down at the shop and find Seth please and get here as soon as possible" I told him

"okay Bella give me twenty minutes". Time went by slowly, I felt like 1 minute was an hour. No one was telling me how she was doing I was stuck in the waiting room with these papers I knew nothing about. Finally Edward got here and he had Seth with him.

Seth pov

Edward came into the shop and told me what happen it was crazy. I didn't know what to do I was upset that was my imprint, and there was a chance she possibly wouldn't make it and baby Seth was suppose to be getting out today. Walking into the hospital made my heart pound Bella was sitting in the waiting room. I walked in there and she seen that I was upset and crying, she put her arms around me holding me tightly

"Seth it is going to be okay she is strong she'll pull through" she said

"I have to go upstairs and check on Seth Bella please let me know if anything my phone is on now"

"I will Seth and if you don't answer I will send Edward to get you" I knew she was trying to cheer me up a bit

"thanks Bella" I told her walking out of the room. I got upstairs and the doctors told me Seth was doing well and that they wanted to keep him one more day to make sure and he could leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. I decided to go in the room and see him for a little bit, I knew it would be awhile before we could see lexy or anything so why not hold the one thing me and he made together. He was a little bit of her and me together as one. I went into the room to see my little man with machines on his chest they monitored his breathing and everything else. I picked him up out of the crib.

"hey little man look at you being so strong and getting better. Hopefully mommy is just like you and just as strong, you do have mommy in you." Holding him made me want to cry more. Before I knew it 3 hours passed, I figured this out when Jake came in the room all dressed up in a suit.

Rpov

We got to the hospital finally there was so much traffic than again it was rush hour when we left. Jake went right upstairs to go see how Seth was doing. I went near my mom and dad in the waiting room, Carlisle must have been in the operating room because esme told us that he was left when Edward called him. Mom said she has been here for about four hours already. Carlisle came out and into the room

"hold on we need Seth" mom said calling Seth, I'm guessing he ran down here cause he was here quick.

"how is she Carlisle?" he asked

"Seth she is not good at all, she has too much internal bleeding we can stop it. It ripped open twice, she needs a miracle" he said, at this point I sat back down and cried; Seth hit his knees.

"I need to talk to you Seth in private" Carlisle said, Seth got up and followed Carlisle.

Carlisle pov

I tried everything I could to save lexy. She was too bad to do anything; I couldn't stop any of the bleeding. It kept tearing back open no matter what I did, plus the glass in her neck was really bad.

"Carlisle was did you need to talk to me about?" Seth asked

"there is one thing I could do" I told him

"If there is something you can do than do it!" he yelled

"Seth you don't understand I mean I can turn her, no one besides me knows how bad she is we are going to discharge her."

"That's the only thing you can do?" he asked

"it's our last option or we go in there and say goodbye." I told him the truth

"Lexy can never have children again. We already have two though a boy and a girl. That's enough right? And if she's a vampire she can never hurt again right?" He asked

"That right no more children unless you adopt and if she is a vampire she can't get sick or anything."

"Then let's do it"

Sethpov

Lexy was going to be a vampire there was no more human lexy but there was also no way she could get hurt again. Don't get me wrong I love the Cullens I just never would've thought that lexy would. I went back to the waiting room, the crying stopped. I went into the waiting room and Edward knew instantly. I mean he could read minds. He nodded his head to tell me I was doing the right thing.

"its okay Seth you'll have her forever" he said

" I know I just thought of us dying together growing old and now that isn't going to happen" I would be have to keep shifting to be with her forever. I knew Jake was okay with and I would to but seeing the rest of my family die. While I continue living.

* * *

**so what did you think? did you like this chapter the next one is going to be better i promise.**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rpov

Lexy was home, and not her house she at the main house in the doctor's office. Carlisle had one there in case of something. Dad moved lexy to the table and shot her with morphine. They took Carlisle venom next and stuck her with that. Lexy was sleeping well actually passed out from losing blood. She laid there extremely still. They said mom was the same way when they turned her, aunt Alice said it would be about 3 days. We all pitched in to help with the babies and we were going to have to do it after to because it will be hard for lexy to control her thirst. She would be staying with mom and dad again until dad thought she was ready. They would bring the babies around her but make sure she wasn't alone with them.

"she is going to be okay Seth don't worry" I told him

"I know she is, that's why I made this decision to let her be changed because I know she would be" he said

Rose pov

Natalina was aleady so big she was crawling around the house, being a mother has always been a dream of mine. I know she might not be mine biologically but I loved her and she was mine. Emmett started working in a law office he was a criminal lawyer. We were packing up to go back to forks of a little while, with lexy being turned they needed help with the babies. Emmett was having his work sent down there while we were there. He should be home in about an hour and on the road we were going. Natalina started to cry, it was time for her to eat.

"hey mommy's angel" I said picking her up, I carried her to the kitchen and placed her in the high chair. I got the hotdogs out of the fridge and boiled them for her. I put them on a plate and cut it up so she could eat them. I took the plate back to her and placed it on the tray for her to eat. She ate it right up I left her there with her bottle of milk and went to go pack a suit case for her. I packed enough clothes for two weeks, grabbed all her bottles I knew they had toys there for the other ones so she didn't need that and I grabed the pack of diapers but when I run out ill buy more than.

"Rose I'm home" Emmett yelled coming through the door

"hi honey I'm upstairs" I yelled back I'm guessing he seen Natalina in the high chair because when he came up the steps she was in his arms.

"are you almost ready, I wanna get on the road so we can get there by at 10" I hated that he worked so late and it was already 9:30, I left Natalina up because if I put her to bed she wouldn't have slept during the car ride there and she would've just cried. She hates the car, a couple minutes shell do almost 2 hours no way.

"ya Emmett I just need to put the bags in the car" best part about being a vampire things weren't heavy. I grabbed all four bag of mine and took them out, Emmett grabbed his one and Natalia's. once the car was all packed I put Natalina in her car seat, hooked her all up and got in the passenger's seat. I knew this was going to be a long ride hopefully she slept.

Sethpov

I took the kids home with me, Jake and Nessie are spending the night at the house since we have the quest room. It was weird without lexy here and to think I wouldn't be sleeping next to her for a little while killed me. Seeing her body just lay there motionless killed me, I couldn't imagine how much pain she was going through but if we didn't do it she would've died.

"here man let me get him" Jake said grabbing Seth

"you sure I can carry both of them" I didn't want him to feel like he had to do everything

"Seth I'm here to help you now leave me alone and let me take your son"

"Ya know if I didn't know you that would've sounded really bad" I said laughing. We went inside to lay the kids down Nessie took Ella to change and then put to sleep. She loved them, Ella and Seth. I found myself looking at the pictures of lexy and myself. I didn't know what to do without her; she was my everything, my heart and soul. Without her it would be hard to continue life, if I didn't have Seth and Ella I probably wouldn't have been able to.

"I can't thank you guys enough I couldn't ask for better friends not even friends, family" I said

"There is no need to thank us lexy is my sister and Ella and Seth are my niece and nephew" Nessie said

"Ya man you know we don't mind doing this, I love you bro" Jake said

"Okay well I'm going to go to bed I'll talk to you guys in the morning" I said as I was going to my room. To think of lexy being ice cold need to feed off of animals to stay strong no more sleeping at night. It is crazy to think this. My mind was running until I drifted off to sleep.

Carlisle pov

Today is the day lexy should be waking up. Seth came over early this morning since we didn't know exactly when she would. Rose got here last night and was going to go relieve Jake and Nessie with the twins.

"Anyone want breakfast?" esme called in, everyone was here waiting for her to wake up.

" ill take some of that sweet cooking" Seth got up and said. The machine lexy was hooked up to started beeping she no longer had a heart beat or anything. This means she is waking up, I took off the the room along with Edward and Bella. Having a newborn around again was going to be a challenge, Bella learned quickly. It was a natural born instinct with her, we didn't know how lexy was going to react. That when her eyes opened.

Lexy pov

Suddenly everything felt different, I could hear and see everything clearly. And I want something I couldn't explain there was like a thirst in the back of my throat and that's when I knew. I lexy was and always will be a vampire

"what happen?" I asked

"honey you were in a car accident, and wasn't going to make it. We had no other option but to turn you into a vampire" Bella said

"I'm hungry" I said

"ok why don't Edward and jasper take you hunting than that way since you are a newborn you have a lot of strength, right now your stronger than any of us. And Edward can read your find and jasper can control your emotions if necessary" Bella said

"okay"I said Edward and jasper was ready to go so we left. I wanted to see Seth and the twins but I knew I needed to control my hunger first

* * *

**lexy is now a vampire, and she'll be in the family now for good. let me know if it is a good idea or who likes that she in a vampire**


	38. Chapter 37

this is it guys last chapter

* * *

Chapter 37

Rpov

It was time to graduate, today was the day I finished high school. Lexy got back to school and got her work in and controlled her hunger with the help of uncle jasper. We all got to the stadium, Jake bought us flowers. My mom had the twins with Seth while lexy was on stage and that way uncle jasper could monitor her. We took our seats on the field, there was me than a guy in my homeroom named kyle coven and than it was lexy. It was alphabetical order with the girls and than the guys in between each girl. Our principal took the stage, she gave her speech and that my name was called I was The Valedictorian. I made my way to the stage, nervous as all hell

"I have only been here for four years when I moved here with my foster parents but one thing this school as taught me is friendship. We may be a small school but we are close, each and everyone of us has one memory that is the same as the person sitting next to you. We are all graduating today, we are all at this same ceremony and it will ties us together in one way no matter what. We may drift our different ways, some are going to travel, some are going off to college, some are getting jobs, and some are starting families. But this will always be home, when filling out applications we will always write the same school. Class of 2018 we made it, we did what some thought we wouldn't we are graduating today." Everyone clapped

"thank you " the principal

I took my seat, she began to call the names. There was about 20 kids before me when finally "Renesemee Cullen" was said I got up and walked to shake her hand while taking my diploma. Next was kyle, than lexy "Alexis Cullen" mom made sure they said Cullen instead of Colt. They went name by name through the whole list there was about 300 names finally she called the last one

"ladies and gentlemen I give you the class of 2018" the whole stadium cheered

Mom made us all take pictures there was a whole family shot, me and lexy, us and mom and dad, than me with Jake, and her with Seth. We had our after party after so we went straight home. Aunt Alice pretty much had everything set up vampire speed comes in handy when you want to do something fast.

Everyone from school pretty much showed up. It was a nice party, aunt Alice out did herself.

"would you like to had your caps to the wall?" dad asked lexy and i

"the frame of all the caps? Is there room?" I asked

"esme made it bigger" he laughed walking away. Lexy and myself followed him we went to the stairs to the graduation caps and there was two extra slots were we place ours. There was many more years to come by we had forever and forever. The party ended and it was time for me to go to bed I was completely tired. Jake and I stayed at the main house tonight the wolf house was full tonight everyone was drinking and we just wanted to sleep.

"you can go with them if you want and come back later" I told Jake

"and why in the world would I want to go get drunk when I could lay in bed all night cuddling with the most amazing girl in the whole wide world." I smiled

"I love you babe"

"I love you Renesemee"

We laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning was wonderful; it was exactly one week until I would say I do to Jacob. I had to go see Aunt Alice to get fitted for my dress. Actually it was mom's dress I was just using it, I thought it would be nice. I got out of bed put my robe on and went to her room.

"Aunt Alice?" I said knocking

"in here ness" she said, I opened the door and seen her working on the brides maid dresses.

"I'm here for you to fit me in mom's dress"

"oh ya I forgot that was today ok stand up here" she said pointing on the stand. She took my measurements pinned the dress and has be try it on make sure she would stich in the right spots. She helped me step into the dress it fit perfectly she had to take it out in the chest a little bit but besides that it was perfect.

The bridesmaid dresses were almost done. It was just for aunt Alice and aunt rose and lexy, than we were having natalina as the flower girl and Stephen as the ring barer. I knew it was going to be just perfect

"okay that is a good fit now take it off and send your fiancé in here, I need to check his tux make sure I did it okay" she said shooing me out of the room, she has been like this for the past two weeks.i went back to my room to wake up Jake.

"Jake you need to get up Aunt Alice she needs to check your tux" I told him

"I thought she finished it last week" he grumbled

"she did but now she needs to double check it now that its done" I said

"ugh fine Renesemee ill get out of bed just to make you happy"he said sitting up leaving out a sigh

"I love you"

"no you don't if you did you would let me sleep but I love you too" he wouldn't dare say he didn't love me too I would've kicked his ass.

Jpov

"Pixie there better be something wrong with this tux if I am out of bed at this early in the morning it better be good cause if not I will kill you" I said walking in the room

"oh Jake you couldn't hurt a fly"she said laughing

"are you forgetting I pretty much fight any vampire who come in this town beside you guys? Seriously I couldn't hurt a fly?" she knew exactly how to push my buttons

"oh I'm only joking now put this on" she said tossing the tux, I went behind the folding wall and got dressed

"that looks great okay put the tie on" she was very demanding, I tied it on Nessie went with the color red for the ties with gold for our shirts. The bridesmaid dresses are red with gold accents on them. They were nice but I would've worn jeans if it was up to me but it was nessie's perfect day so I didn't want to complain

THE END

* * *

i know it ended still needing more but that is for the next book it starts with the wedding so ill get the first chapter of that installment done tonight promise


	39. Chapter 39

**hey guys its me, if you liked this book go on to my next shinning star. i know there was a lot of questions left open this book is going to tie them up. let me know what you think of midnight dust? and than follow shinning star thanks guys:)**


End file.
